Evangeline: The Beginning of the End
by filimeala
Summary: "Then you don't,"she replied looking down at her hands, "but I will never join Voldemort. Not for you, not for my family, not even to live. I won't watch as he burns the world."  "You would rather die?" he said. "I'd die for something I believed in," she said. "What do you believe in?" he asked solemnly. Sequel to Evangeline.
1. Chapter 1 Escape in the Rain

**CHAPTER ONE**: **Escape in the Rain**

Rain fell in slanting showers against the tall window panes of an impressive stone mansion overlooking a wide grassy yard. The green leaves of the trees swayed dramatically as the Maine wind blew them. They gray skies overhead a now common sight for the residents of the manor.

In a bright colorful room, overlooking this view sat a girl. No older than seventeen gazing out her window, lost in thought. The bright blue walls of her room clashing with her orange bedsheets. Purple curtains and neon green rugs covering the old wood floor. If one were to walk in her room they would believe her to be color-blind. This was not so.

Her sleek and full black hair was braided, the end a faint pink. She sat on the window seat, a green blanket draped over her lap. She wore a high collared shirt, hiding the faint yet visible angry scars running along her throat. Resembling the bites of teeth somewhat. A fading bruise was under her right eye.

The girl was thin and drawn. There was no light in her eyes.

A knock on the door drew her attention. She turned her head slowly, grimacing in pain as her scars stretched painfully.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and in walked her brother. Her third brother to be exact. He did a double take as he looked around her room, flinching slightly.

"Again?" he asked. "I thought you redecorated yesterday."

"I was bored."

"Eva," he sighed, coming to sit on the floor beside her spot at the window. For a moment a blond boy flashed before her eyes, one that haunted her like a phantom. She grimaced. "You can't sit here and wallow, you can't let father dictate what you do."

"He won't let me do anything," she told him pathetically. "I can't even walk the grounds on nice days, I want to go back. . ."

"Go back?" he said alarmed. "Why?"

"They're my friends, Jason, I can't leave them now," she informed him stiffly. "Here read this." She handed him a letter that looked as if it had been read many times, her name scribbled on the front. Jason took the letter and his brown eyes drank in the words rapidly. Evangeline leaned closer to him and gave him a pleading look.

"Please, don't stop me, this would mean a lot to me," she told him. Jason raised a brow.

"You want to go to Bill and Fleur's wedding? And that's it?" he asked. She kept her face impassive.

"Only for the wedding and then I'm right back here," she told him. He gave her a piercing look before nodding his head. Evangeline smiled and leaned down to give him a hug.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Yeah, just hurry up. You know how hard it is to distract father. I'll lower the wards at the front door, the rest is up to you," he said seriously. Evangeline hugged him tightly.

"I love you Jason," she said in his ear. He hugged her tightly back.

"Love you too, Eva," he said. Jason then stood and went to her door, he looked back. "You have ten minutes." Then he was gone.

Evangeline sprang to her feet and pulled her duffel bag out from under her bed. She hastily shoved her cloths into it, followed by a smaller bag that clinked. Her exploding potions. She grabbed Harry's letter and crammed it in too. Evangeline also shoved a blanket and thick coat in until her bag looked like an over sized lumpy marshmallow. She picked it up and ran to her door. It would have to do.

She ran down the hallway, excitement pumping through her. She passed paintings of her family, grandparents and people she'd never met before. They paid not attention to her. It had been a common sight to see the youngest Fallon running down the halls. Had. She skipped down the huge staircase that led to the front door and froze. Her fathers study was open.

Nicodemus Fallon's study was right next to the front door, and the French doors where wide open, Jason standing just in the doorway. Her fathers voice floated to her ears as she tried to regulate her breathing. She felt like she was suffocating. Her scars making it hard to breath. Fenrir had done a lot of damage. She even like raw meat! Raw! She hated raw meat.

"Jason, this is not the time to discuss this," came her fathers voice. Jason made an annoyed noise. They'd never really gotten along.

"I think it is," he said defiantly. "My home in L.A. would be perfect for Eva. She needs fresh air and the sun, here she stays up in her room and never comes out."

"You think that, because Evangeline is growing up, Jason. She is no longer a little girl. You and that wife of yours can forget about ever having her over. I will not allow my daughter in the presence of that muggle." He fathers words were harsh, and it only made Jason madder.

"Nicole has nothing to do with this!" he cried. Slowly Evangeline crept to the doors, tall and imposing. Feeling gratitude for her brother. "You can't keep Eva, locked here forever. She'll grow to hate you."

"Silence! You ungrateful fool," snapped Nicodemus. Evangeline opened the door slightly. Breathing a sigh of relief when no alarm went off. Bless him, Jason was amazing. "I will not have you tell me what I can and cannot do-" the rest of what he said was cut off by Evangeline shutting the heavy door and stepping away. The wall of rain hitting her.

She immediately wished she had an umbrella or coat. Shivering she ran down the steps, her duffel hitting her hips with each step. She took of running down the gravel lane. Her lungs burned, her airway in her throat, not nearly as big as it used to be. But she didn't stop. Hair flying wildly behind her in a braid, rain pelting against her skin. She could she the gates.

They were tall and black. The wrought metal depicting the image of a snake curling around a lion, a heart at their center. Evangeline had always thought as a child that this represented her mother and father. In a way it did. . . But when she went to open it she found the gates locked. Cursing she drew her wand.

"Alohamora!" she said. The gate rattled but did not open. She didn't dare try Bombarda. Her father would die if he saw the gate in pieces. She she did the next best thing. She climbed it. It was rather hard considering the rain, her hands kept slipping on the slick metal, a few times she thought she might fall. But she made it over safely. Dropping to the gravel road with a small, thump.

Evangeline gazed sadly back at the manor. The tall marble walls, the motifs of snakes, dragons, and lions decorating the stones. The wide windows, and lovely garden. She wished her brother the best of luck and turned on the spot with a loud, POP!

* * *

><p>Evangeline appeared outside the Burrow with a feeling of nostalgia. She gazed warmly at the towering house that looked like it could fall over at any moment. She also realized that it was night. Evangeline stumbled dizzily, pain coming from her arm. Looking down she found a chunk of skin missing, blood getting everywhere. Lovely, she'd splinched herself. It had been awhile and she was shivering with cold. Soaked to the bone from all that rain.<p>

Slowly she made her way up to the house. Her feet crunching against the gravel. She thumped up the steps to the lit up house, and took a deep breath at the door. Hesitantly she raised her hand and knocked.

There was a commotion, and loud voices inside. She smiled faintly, remembering the loud yet caring family. The door was flung open by a disgruntled looking Ron. The moment he saw her though, he slammed the door in her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! And if you haven't read part one, I highly recommend it!<strong>

**~CHAO**


	2. Chapter 2 Slam on your Face

**Just so you know, this is in Ron's perpective. . . read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>**: Slam on your face**

Ron Weasley sat laughing with his family in their living room. A fluffy pastry in one hand, the other flung over the side of the old worn sofa that his mum loved so much. Enough to ground him for a month when he was seven for spilling juice on it. He glanced over at Hermione, who was talking to his fiery little sister, Ginny. Both girls giggled and glanced over at Harry, who sat next to him.

The atmosphere was very bright despite the fact that George had his ear blown off last night and Mad-Eye was dead. Harry blamed himself. Ron scarfed down another pastry, laughing as his two brothers monkeyed around with each other. He vaguely wondered what Hermione thought of his new hair cut. He looked over at her again, finding her staring right at him. Hermione blushed and looked away. Ron grinned as Harry snorted next to him.

"Smooth. ." he muttered with amusement.

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout," Ron told him indifferently. They fell into silence before Harry spoke once more. His voice low and not wanting the others to hear.

"Do you still think about her?" he asked. Ron frowned.

"Who?"

"Ev, who else?" Harry replied. "You don't ever wonder where she is?"

"Harry, one day she was in her bed, the next missing. Who bloody hell knows what happened to her."

"I sent her a letter, I wonder if she got it. . . . ."

"I doubt it," said Ron. "No one knows where she is."

"I sent it to her home."

Ron shrugged and turned away. Busying himself with another pastry. His mum gave him a sharp look, as if to say, 'stop eating so much'. He silently ate the pastry, listening to his brothers. Bill sat on the love seat with his fiancé. Fleur.

Ron sighed dreamily. But that was a lost cause. She would be his sister-in-law tomorrow.

A sudden knock on the door caused the conversation to stop. Ron looked up and his mum gave him a jerking head nod. He had to get the door. Groaning with impatience, he went to the door. He opened it with a sour expression and stopped dead.

Evangeline stood before him, soaking wet.

He slammed the door shut. Taking a deep breath he looked back at his family who waited expectantly.

"Whose there?" asked his Mum.

"Ev!" he hissed. Everyone sat in silence until his mother stood up.

"Well, let her in!" she snapped. Ron grumbled angrily when she yelled at him, his face growing red with embarrassment. Hermione was _right_ there!

He swung open the door and glared at Evangeline. She tilted her head to the side as if wondering, 'what crawled up his butt and died?' This was exactly was she was thinking.

"Hey, Ron," she said. Her voice was hoarse and gravelly. As if she hadn't been speaking often or in a while. She gave a surprised look. She must've realized how bad it sounded too.

"Hey. . ." he said. Unsure of what to say. He noticed that she was soaking wet, and that it was indeed not raining out. His curiosity grew. "You better get inside, why are you all wet?"

"Long story," she sniffed, and then sneezed. Ron hastily held the door open and allowed her sopping wet body in. When she entered the living room she glanced around nervously. His mum jumped to her feet and swept Evangeline into a bone crushing hug. Everyone sat with their mouths open. Harry looked shocked beyond belief.

"Oh, my dear! It's good to see you. . . why are you all wet?" his mum said rapidly.

"Can't. . . . breathe!" coughed Evangeline. His mother realized how tightly she was holding onto Evangeline and let go. Evangeline rubbed her chest and tugged at her soaked turtle neck shirt. Ron noticed angry red lines along her neck. Scars from Fenrir.

"Long story," she finally managed. Hermione stood with tears in her beautiful brown eyes.

"We thought something horrible happened when we found your bed empty," Hermione told Evangeline severely. "What happened? No note?"

Evangeline shifted her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably. The silence dragged out and Hermione tapped her foot impatiently. Ron was reminded of how temperamental the witch could be. "Well?"

"I need to sit down," Evangeline said faintly. His mum happily obliged, pushing her down on their sofa. Evangeline looked around nervously. Ron thought she looked like a drowned rat, soaked to the bone. Everyone gave her an expectant look. Taking a deep breathe she began to speak.

"When I woke, I was alone," she began. "I couldn't remember how I'd gotten where I was, or who I was." Hermione gasped. "As I lay there it all slowly came back to me. . . that night." Her voice grew softer as she seemed to recall what happened the night Dumbledore died. Harry had told him that she was there and watched the whole thing happen. "I remember lots of pain, and screaming. I remember everything now."

Evangeline paused and looked at them all. Whipping a rogue lock of raven colored hair out of her face she continued.

"My father came, and took me away, I was very unhappy. Over the summer, at Hilbury Manor, I was confined to my room. I was not allowed out without a chaperon. My father placed wards on the house to keep me in. I took to decorating my room almost everyday in boredom." She gave a small humorless laugh. "Eventually I had given up on the thought of you all. I had received no letters. But then Harry owled me." Evangeline pulled a piece of parchment from her wet bag, it looked worn and well read. Harry had a smug look on his face.

"You can't imagine how excited I was, I showed Jason and he let me out. I had to make a run for it, climb over the gates and apparate here."

"You had to escape?" Harry asked with a frown.

"My father didn't want to let me come back, he was upset at what happened."

"You came here without permission?" asked Ron's father. Evangeline gave him a sheepish look. His father nodded, "Ah."

Ginny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We're glad you're here, Ev. Sorry we didn't write sooner."

"Yeah," said Fred and George together. "We'd have owled you to get those exploding potions everyone talks about." Evangeline gave the twins an odd look before shock flitted across her face. She noticed Georges missing ear. Fred grinned as he noticed this.

"Georgie, got hit with a curse, getting Harry over here. Now he's holey." Evangeline gave the twins a blank look and Ron rolled his eyes remembering those to be the same words George first spoke after losing his ear. But then, Evangeline began to laugh as she suddenly understood the joke. But her laugh turned into a coughing fit, where Ginny patted her on the back.

"You alright?" asked Hermione.

"Fine," Evangeline responded weakly. "I sometimes forget my injuries, don't worry." Ginny and Hermione shared a knowing look that showed they did not believe her. Ron's anger flared. Evangeline goes missing for two months and that's all she had to say? _'Don't worry'?_ He couldn't help what came out of his mouth next.

"Well, at least you'll be gone by tomorrow evening," he told her in a snarky voice. Hermione shot him an annoyed glare. He felt bad then, but only at Hermione's look. His mum slapped him on the back of the head and gave him the, 'don't say anything if you've got nothing nice to say', talk. Again.

"Evangeline is a welcomed guest, Ronald," she snapped. "Don't make me make you de-knome the garden again." He huffed and shot Evangeline a disgusted look before stomping up the stairs at his mum's command. He didn't trust Evangeline. There was a look in her eyes, something was not right with her. There was no fire, no smart comments.

She didn't look well either. Something happened the night Dumbledore died, and he was going to find out.

A floor below, Evangeline got ready for bed, now dried off and healed from her apparating mishap. She stared out Ginny's window, lost in thought. The main and most important, _Where was Draco?_ She fervently hoped that he was alright, and also wondered if he ever thought of her. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who reviewed! And alerted, favorited and followed!<strong>

**_Nizuna Fujieda_- thanks! I thought a bit about how to start it. . . and what I came up with seemed the best.**

**_Cassia4u_- I will, thank you!**

**_indigofrisbee_- Ron's being an arse. Ha ha thank you!**

**_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx-_ okay! I will post more soon. But I also have school and I need to keep up the grades!**

**_AizehNi_- ha ha! Yeah, extra rare. And Ev is way too forgiving.**

**_wisegirk2772_- hope you like and, I hope that this story is even better!**

**_Keeluvsfangandslytherin_- oh my gosh! Awesome. By the way, cool name. Is it by any chance Fang from the Maximum Ride series?  
><strong>

**_SolitaryNyght_- glad you like it! Don't worry I'll update as often as I can.**

**_ember205_- here you are hope you like!**

**_mewmewlightning_- keep reading, and I hope you like it!**

**To everyone, I think I'm going to try something new. I'll be putting each chapter in a different perspective, depending on where the story is going.** **So as you can see this one was Ron's perspective.**

**I also need to warn you all, once soccer season starts I don't know how well I'll be able to update. Hopefully a lot, but it depends on how my day goes. Thank you to all and have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**~CHAO**


	3. Chapter 3 Soulless

******EdmundsGirl1985- thank you, I will try to fix those. I sometimes type too fast and then miss things.**

**Nizuna Fujieda- Ron has always been an arse. Also, I think it's just his personality. And how I view his character. He has his weird moments.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- thank you, yeah Ron is mean. Don't worry, he'll get better once he runs away like a little coward and comes back and Hermione is all pissed off with him! :)**

**Keeluvsfangandslytherin- I thought so! Maximum Ride is awesome. I still need to read Angel. . . haha Ron. He's on his man period or something.**

**indigofrisbee- thanks! I think that giving each character their moment to shine will be very good. Plus I like knowing what other characters are thinking. It's just me, or not? I feel like experimenting!**

**wisegirl2772- I'm glad you like Jason. He is my favorite brother out of the three. He's just like this chill dude and his brothers are so uptight! That's why Ev loves him too!  
><strong>

**I hope you all like this chapter! I got kinda stumped with it, but I pulled through!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>**: Soulless**

Draco groaned and rolled out of his bed. The light streaming in through his curtains was blinding, considering the type of weather that England had been getting for the past few months. He scratched his head and went into the bathroom, turning on the faucet to wash his face. He looked up in the mirror with a miserable expression.

It was the same dream, over and over again.

Evangeline lying on the ground, Greyback on top of her. His face buried in her neck, her screams filling the air as warm red blood traveled to the ground, in rivers. And like each time, he never made it, never saved her. He cursed Snape for dragging him away, for leaving her.

She was dead and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. Nothing.

Draco didn't stop the sob that wracked through his body. Thin, with neglect to his eating habits. His mother worried, his father pestered. But they would never understand what he felt.

It was his fault. His fault she died, all alone, on that hill. A hill that he would have to see that year. He shut his watery eyes and and took a deep breath, gripping the edges of the sink. He couldn't even look at himself. He led her to her death. If only he had stayed away from her, and not let his curiosity get the better of him.

But then she would be with Potter, against him. She wouldn't know him. And that thought itself was just as miserable. At least she had known him.

Draco went back into his room and to his dresser, halting when he looked at the pictures there. His parents, himself. . . her. She was smiling up at him, delight clearly written on her face as she twirled in the snow. He slammed the picture down, unable to watch her face smile up at him.

Bitter anger rose, and he swept his arm across the top. Sending the pictures to the floor with a crash, the glass shattering. The only thing left on the wooden surface was the brooch she had given him at Christmas. The coiled serpent baring its fangs at him, its emerald eyes glittering as if to threaten him. He couldn't bring himself to touch it. So he left it there.

He dressed quickly, before casting one last glance around his room and leaving. He didn't want his mother to come find him. Not again.

He went down the stairs slowly, each step bringing him closer to the parlor. There he could hear his parents speaking. More like sucking up to the Dark Lord. Upon entering he knew why.

Verity sat on Voldemort's knee, playing with a small snake. It slithered from one end of her small arms to the other, hissing. Verity let out a delighted squeal of joy. Voldemort himself was smiling at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. His parents sat across from them, watching the scene with fake happiness.

His mother was pale, her eyes betraying her weariness. Her hair was slightly more grayer than it had been a few months prior. His father was not much better. He had just gotten out of Azkaban in a massive breakout. He had a haunted look in his eyes, and always had a glass of liquor in his hand. A bottle of brandy was always near. To put it delicately, his father was a drunk. They both were not happy that the Dark Lord had set up camp in their home.

His aunt, Bellatrix, stood near Voldemort. Motherly affection in her eyes as she watched Verity. Her glance strayed to him every few seconds, that affection turning into something more. Devotion. Draco had the feeling that this was more to do with the fact that Verity was her daughter. It seemed that the two were somehow the same.

He blanched as he realized why.

It was why Rudolphus was never around. Why he never saw his uncle at all.

Verity wasn't his.

His mother chose this moment to notice him.

"Draco?" she asked, somewhat timidly. All eyes turned on him, even Voldemort's. The red pupils stared at him in a fashion that made Draco feel like he'd just stepped into a moment where he wasn't wanted. Voldemort raised a hand and Bellatrix rushed forward to collect Verity.

Once she was off his lap, Voldemort stood and faced Draco. This cut his parents off from his sight, fear built up in his gut. His mother made a terrified noise.  
>"Draco," Voldemort hissed. "Pleasssant to sssee you ssso early in the morning." Draco swallowed but nodded with respect.<p>

"My lord," he said, bowing. He felt so helpless here, under his masters gaze. It reminded him of when he had arrived home that night. The night Dumbledore was killed, and Evangeline died.

* * *

><p><em>Draco stumbled up the drive, tears running down his cheeks, as Snape dragged him along. He could hear Greyback laughing ahead of them. Draco could just see the crimson blood that belonged to Evangeline, dripping down his chin.<em>

_Greyback licked his fingers and howled into the air with glee. Draco growled._

_When they reached the doors of the manor they swept in. Everyone congregated in the dining room, where Voldemort sat in a high backed chair. His red eyes sweeping over them all before they rested on him._

_"Well?" he demanded in a dangerous voice. Snape stepped forward._

_"The deed is done. Dumbledore is dead."_

_"Very good," sighed Voldemort happily. No emotion registered on his serpent-like face. Greyback stepped forward, covered in blood. Her blood._

_"Snape did it, my lord," he said. "The boy was too weak."_

_Voldemort's eyes settled on Draco once more, a grim fury residing in their depths. Draco had no time to feel fear. Only anger._

_Draco lunged at Greyback, his wand out._

_"YOU KILLED HER!" he screamed. Sending a curse at Greyback. Greyback fell to the floor writhing in agony, screams ripping from his throat. After letting his anger out he stumbled into Snape. Who held him up, and took his wand. Greyback ceased screaming and lay on the floor panting. Voldemort's eyes danced._

_"Draco, Draco," he crooned. "Who did he kill?"_

_"His little girlfriend," cackled Amycus Carrow. "Little fiery thing, I believe her name was, Evangeline. Yeah, Evangeline Fallon." Voldemort's eyes narrowed and Amycus cowered.  
>"Fallon?" he asked in a sly whisper. "Fallon perhaps related to the line, Fallonious?" No one spoke out of fear for the Dark Lord's wrath. Voldemort stood, gracefully rising into the air, glaring at each of them.<em>

_"Do you know that Salazar Slytherin, my ancestor, had another line that broke away?" he asked them all. No one moved a muscle. "They were the Fallonious line. Able to speak Parseltongue, and purebloods. They disappeared, centuries ago. I have been searching for this line, and it was right under your noses!" he said, his voice rising with each word. He glared at them all._

_"She could ruin everything!" he yelled, eyes blazing. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at a death eater. He fell over with a dull thud when the green light hit his chest._

_"Where is she?" he demanded. No one answered, because Draco had just tortured a werewolf for ten minutes, saying she was dead._

_"She's dead," he repeated. "Greyback killed her."_

_Voldemort turned to him with a glare._

_"You failed to do this, Draco. You failed me. _Crucio!_"_

_The next moment he was on the ground, screaming, as the pain kept coming. His mother had silent tears down her face._

* * *

><p>Draco snapped his attention back to Voldemort. Very aware that his mind had just been invaded. Voldemort smiled at him, his face stretching oddly with his snake-like features.<br>"Would it please you to know, she had brothers?" he hissed.

"Brothers?" asked Draco dumbly. Of course he knew she had brothers. Three, to be exact. It didn't register in his mind that Voldemort had used the word, "had brothers".

"They live in American Maine. Well," he went on humorously. "Did."

"Did," repeated Draco weakly.

"Surprisingly," Voldemort went on. "They found no grave for your dear little Evangeline. In fact, my Death Eaters told me that her room looked as if she had just been there."

"Really?"

"Even her family was not caught, they were able to flee. Someone's helping them Draco. Do you know who?"

"No, my lord," he said meekly. The small hope in him was squashed by logic, when Voldemort said that there was no grave. Her wounds would make survival impossible. Voldemort gave in another glance over and then turned back to his parents.

"Watch your son, Lucius," he hissed. "Your family already is in enough trouble as it is. I think that I would have too much fun, punishing your son if he was a traitor." Without another word, Voldemort swept from the room and a loud POP! could be heard as he apparated out of the manor.

His father turned a glare on him. His mother sat pale.

"Well?" he asked expectantly. Draco threw his father an angry glare.

"We're trapped here! You think I can somehow manage to send out warnings to people, who I have no wish to speak to?"

"They were her family," his mother said softly.

"They sent her here to die," Draco snapped and left the room. He went up to his room, and slammed the door. He glanced at the fallen pictures on the floor, the small shards of glass sticking out of the frames. Tears rose up in his eyes.

He couldn't leave.

He was trapped.

The one girl, he truly ever loved was dead. And her murderer was still alive. Draco stared soullessly out his window, wishing he'd never gotten involved with the Dark Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like, tell me if anything needs to be fixed.<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews, and alerts and favorites!**

**~CHAO**


	4. Chapter 4 Hurts So much

**Hey! Happy New Years! 2012!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!  
><strong>

**_indigofrisbee_- I feel bad for Draco too. I feel bad for just making him suffer. . . Haha! Voldemort was fun to write. I don't know but he always struck me as some sort of weirdo, so that song would probably fit his personality! That made me laugh reading it by the way. I'm glad you like my story, It's part of my evil plan. . . mwahahaha!**

**Nizuna Fujieda- I'm glad you liked Draco's pov. I didn't like Ron's either. I just don't like Ron period. (I'm so mean! :( )**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Her brothers are awesome. I wish I had brothers like Ev. . . I think they're okay. . . we'll see!**

**wisegirl2772- I know. I really liked writing Draco's pov. I think he's an all around interesting character myself. I hate myself for making him suffer though.**

**The Mysterious E- Thank you! I know, I'm killing him! I feel awful!**

**PatonxJulia- I'm glad you like it!**

**ember505- Yay! **

**Bookworm6193- I seriously should do another Draco chapter. . . seriously. :)**

**Well, here you are enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>**: Hurts so much**

Ginny admired the dress on the bed before her. It was a pale blue with small glittering jewels across the front. The sleeves where short, and the neck much higher than what she would've worn. The skirt was flowing, but ended somewhere around the knees.

She then looked over at her dress. A darker sleeveless dress, with small black flowers covering it. She glanced back at the other dress and sighed. Perhaps they could trade. . .

"What're you doing?" asked a voice from the door. Ginny looked over and smiled at the dark haired girl there. Evangeline stood in a bathrobe, with a towel around her head. It was a sight to see considering that the bathrobe was much too large for her and a ghastly shade of chartreuse. The towel was a nice looking navy color. Evangeline did not have any color concept.

"Looking at your dress," Ginny said. "It's so much prettier than mine."

"Yours is pretty too Gin," Evangeline said entering the room. "Plus bridesmaid dresses are never that attractive anyway. It's a common fact."

"Ev! Not helping!"

"Sorry, but it's true. My sister-in-law did the very same thing," Evangeline explained. She proceeded to pull out her underwear from her damp duffel. Frowning at it before pointed her wand at them and completely drying them. "Marriet, had a weird taste in fashion. Orange dresses with pink bows. On everything."

"That is weird," Ginny agreed. "Orange?"

"The key is to act like it doesn't matter."

Ginny grimaced at her gown. Evangeline put on her underwear and discarded her bathrobe. She lifted up the blue dress, with a fond smile.

"This was my bridesmaid's dress from Jason's wedding. Nicole had good taste. And she treated me like an equal. She let me pick it out."

"Fleur never did that. ." muttered Ginny.

"She could've picked a worse dress, she picked on that went with your complexion," assured Evangeline. "No, Nicole was like a sister to me. Unlike Marriet and Hestia."

"Who?"

"Nathan and Michal's wives," Evangeline said, poorly hiding her distaste for them. "Not very nice women." Ginny said nothing as Evangeline stepped into the blue dress and reached to zip herself up. Ginny brushed her hands away and did it for her. Evangeline turned to the mirror and smiled. It only faded somewhat when her eyes traveled to the scars on her neck.

The angry red lines, ran in every direction. Zig-zagging across her skin, and traveling the full length of her throat. Ginny stared because this was the first time she'd really seen them. At breakfast Evangeline had worn another turtle neck shirt. The same with bed last night. Evangeline didn't want other people to see her scars.

"You have a scarf or anything?" she asked in a soft voice. Her fingers trailing along one of the many lines. It was a wonder she had even survived.

"Ev, you can't hide them forever."

"I- I don't want them to be seen," she replied.

"I don't have a scarf, Ev. And if you wear one I will burn it."

"Is that a threat?" Evangeline asked with a small smile.

"It's a promise," Ginny said grinning back.

Evangeline sighed and went to the dresser, where she picked up a small silver locket. Turning it over in her hands she stared at it with a sad expression. She finally put it on, clasping it around her neck where it sat right at her bosom.

"What's that?"

"A gift from a good friend," Evangeline replied sadly. Ginny opened her mouth to ask another question when Hermione walked in the room. The brunette made her way to her bed where she picked up a small beaded bag. Hermione put her arm in and began looking for something. Evangeline frowned as Hermione's whole arm disappeared. Hermione caught the look.

"Undetectable extension charm," she explained.

"Can you do that to mine?"

"Well, only if you have a small bag, Harry did say you were going with us," Hermione replied. Ginny made a sour face. Left behind, yet again. Evangeline went over to her bag and produced a smaller bag. It was a shoulder bag, it's contents clinking softly inside. Evangeline dumped it over spilling many multi-colored vials onto her bed before thrusting the bag a Hermione.

Hermione took it and pointed her wand at it. Her spell was quickly done before she handed it back to a expectant Evangeline. Immediately she shoved her arm in and gave Hermione a wide smile.

"This is so cool!"

"You better pack all your things in it, I don't know when we're leaving."

Evangeline dumped the contents of her duffel on her bed and began putting her things in the smaller charmed bag. Ginny looked over at Hermione.

"I can't go no matter what," she stated. Hermione sighed.

"Harry wants you safe Ginny. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Sure," Ginny said, just as Evangeline closed her new charmed bag with a triumphant smile. Her blue eyes dancing. "I'm going to go get ready." Ginny picked up the dress and left the room, leaving Hermione and Evangeline to look worriedly at each other.

* * *

><p>Ginny walked down the stairs, her dress wide open in the back. She couldn't quite reach the zipper. She was descending the stairs when she saw Harry in the kitchen, reading a news paper. She watched him for a moment before continuing down, even if she couldn't go with him, she wanted to be there for him. It also helped that she knew what a great snogger he was.<p>

"Zip me up, will you?"

Harry looked up and saw her with her back to him. Ginny pulled her red hair out of the way as he approached. He began to zip her up.

"It seems silly, doesn't it? A wedding, given everything that's going on." Harry brushed his knuckles against her skin, glancing at her.

"Maybe that's the best reason to have it," Harry replied seriously. "Because of everything that's going on." Ginny turned around, looking at him. Her eyes searching his face. Then she pulled him in for a kiss.

Just like the first time he'd kissed her after the Quidditch game that she had played seeker, it felt like she was a million miles away. A sunny afternoon with nothing to do. But a sudden noise drew them apart and Ginny looked up to see her brother George, the earless one, grinning at them both. A blush rose to her cheeks at being caught by her brother. At least it wasn't Ron.

"Morning," he said cheekily. A knowing look on his face. He grinned and took a drink out of his mug, his toothbrush sticking out of his wounded ear. Harry brushed her arm, and Ginny walked quickly away, her cheeks flaming with with embarrassment.

She found Evangeline in the foyer. As per usual, she was beautiful as ever, her black hair pulled back elegantly in a intricate bun, the only odd thing were her scars. Evangeline smiled at Ginny.

"You look gorgeous!" she said. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not-"

"Little Ginny was snogging Harry in the kitchen," commented George as he passed them. Evangeline grinned. "Looking good ladies." George ran up the stairs as Ginny glared after him.

"There's no need to be upset, Gin. It was just a kiss," Evangeline tried to say in a soothing voice.

"I don't like being caught by my brothers," Ginny hissed.

"Imagine how that must make Harry feel," Evangeline said with a snicker. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Common you." Both girls walked out into the garden.

* * *

><p>It was nigh when the dancing began. Ginny stood beaming at her brother, Bill, as he danced with her new sister-in-law. Beside her stood Evangeline clapping with the music before being pulled into the dancing by Fleur's cousins, who were very attractive. Ginny laughed.<p>

Evangeline laughed as she was twirled with one partner and then another, shooting grins at Ginny. Apparently scars had nothing to do with it. The glasses of champaign kept refilling as the guests became increasingly intoxicated.

Hermione stood by one of the tables watching the scene in her red dress. Her charmed back at her side. Come to think of it, Evangeline had hers too. Ginny glanced at them and then shrugged. They were prepared, that's all.

Luna and her father were dancing in a corner. Luna wearing a yellow dress, surprisingly she wore no radish earrings. She could see Luna talking to Harry and then Ginny was swept into the dancing by another one of Fleur's cousins. He was good looking, but not like Harry.

Evangeline was dancing with Victor Krum, which looked good for Ron. He was dancing with Hermione. Well, trying. Hermione was laughing at him.

Then the lights dimmed and the music stopped. A ball of blue light entered the tent, Ginny watched it warily. Suddenly a voice rose from it that sounded like Shacklebolts.

"The Ministry has fallen. . . the Minister of Magic is dead. . . ." it then dropped into a whisper. "They are coming. . . .they are coming. . . .they are coming."

The blue orb vanished into thin air, and the guests began to panic. Pushing each other as they tried to leave. Screams broke out as black shapes filled the tent, the lamps bursting into flame. Ginny pulled out her wand, as Evangeline and Hermione did so too.

Green spells were flying through the air and Harry was running for her. Hermione, Ron and Evangeline came together as Remus Lupin held Harry back.

"GINNY!"

"No. GO!" Remus bellowed, shoving him at his friends. Ginny watched as Harry threw her a helpless look and ran to his friends. They disappeared with a POP! as Ginny battled with Death Eaters. Hoping that they got to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehh, the ending could've been better. Oh, well. Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

**~CHAO**


	5. Chapter 5 Cafe Mayham

******Another chapter! Yeah!**

**The Mysterious E- the movie seemed like an easy route. I know, I'm lazy. . . **

**indigofrisbee- Action packed DRAMA! you got it! I know what you mean! Awesomeness!**

**wisegirl2772- camo and orange? Yikes! Hunting colors. Ginny's awesome, she knows how to be a good friend.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- thank you!**

**Bookworm6193- George is amazing, but I'm so sad Fred dies! Maybe he'll live in my story? :)**

**Nizuna Fujieda- I'm glad you liked Ginny's pov!**

**ember505- here's another chapter, and I always like to hear what my readers have to say. It gives me inspiration and ideas! Plus you're all awesome.**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>**: Cafe Mayham**

Hermione thought quickly as the spells flew in the air around them, Ron held her right hand while Evangeline held her left. Harry was running for them, as Evangeline held out a hand. The moment Evangeline's hand wrapped around Harry's tightly she apparated them all.

The tight squeeze, left them in the middle of a street. Lights and horns blaring at them. Hermione saw the double-decker heading straight for them and pull everyone quickly to the sidewalk before they were hit. The bus breezed past them, the driver glaring at them. Ron stared dazed around them.

"Bloody hell," he murmured. For a moment, Hermione feared that he might throw up, but he didn't. Looking around she recognized where she was, Evangeline was openly awed by the scene before them.

"Where are we?" asked Harry slowly. Hermione grabbed Evangeline's hand and began to lead them into the crowd, the boys following at her heels.

"Tottenham Court Road," she panted, still dragging a dazed Evangeline along. "Walk, just walk, we need to find somewhere for you to change." Harry followed without another word, leaving Ron to catch up. Were it not for the seriousness of the situation she would've rolled her eyes. Typical Ron.

Across the street a couple of merry pub-goers ogled them. Hermione gritted her teeth together. Ron and Harry were wearing wizard dress robes.

"Hermione," said Ron struggling to catch up. "We haven't got anything to change into."

"Why didn't I make sure I had the Invisibility Cloak with me?" moaned Harry. "All last year I kept it on me and-"

"It's okay, Hermione's got the Cloak, and cloths too," said Evangeline coming out of her daze, finally. She withdrew her hand from Hermione's and glanced back at them both. Her long black locks falling out of her once elegant bun. Hermione grumbled, she was going to say that. .

Instead she led them down an alley into its damp shadowy shelter.

"When Ev said you had our things. . ." said Harry frowning at Hermione. Hermione huffed and opened her jeweled handbag.

"Yes, everything is on here," she told them and pulled out a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, some maroon socks, and finally Harry's silver Invisibility Cloak. She smirked as both boys watched in utter astonishment.

"How in the ruddy hell-"

"Undetectable Extension Charm," Hermione told them. "Tricky, but I think I've done it okay; anyway I've managed to fit everything we need in here. I did it to Ev's bag too." She shook the fragile-looking bag and it echoed like a cargo hold, as several objects crashed inside it. Hermione grimaced.

"That'd be the books."

"When did you do this?" asked Harry pulling on a pair of jeans while Evangeline looked in the other direction. She was fishing around in her bag until she pulled out a pair of old jeans looking triumphant.

"At the Burrow, I've had the essentials packed for days. I just had this feeling. . ." she explained trailing off. Noticing that Evangeline was pulling on her jeans under her dress.

"You're amazing, you are," Ron told her, handing her his bundled up robes. Hermione felt a blush rise to her cheeks. An amazing soaring feeling, rushing through her.

"Thank you," she managed with a small smile. Evangeline was pulling out a turtle neck top when she frowned looking at the blue top. She shoved it back into the bag and pulled out a purple top with a wide neck.

"Turn around boys," she warned. Ron and Harry turned beet red before turning away as Evangeline took off her dress and shoved it into her bag. She then pulled on the purple top, straightening it. "Your turn 'Mione."

Hermione changed quickly, her eyes straying over to Ron. He looked tense, and she could tell he was blushing. The tips of his ears gave it away. When she finished she faced them all. Evangeline was admiring her nails.

"Come on, I think we ought to keep moving," she said. The boys nodded and allowed her to lead the way, out of the alley and down the barren street. Across the street a group of men were singing and weaving across the pavement.

"Just out of interest," said Ron suddenly. "Why Tottenham Court Road?"

"I have no idea, it just popped into my head," she said. Hermione cringed as the men across the street noticed them and wolf-whistled at them. Evangeline tensed up, walking closer to Harry. "We can't go to the Leaky Cauldron, someone would recognize us. And Grimmauld Place is out if Snape can get in there. . . . I suppose we could go to my parents house, though I think there's a chance they might check there. . . Oh, I wish they'd shut up!"

"All right, darling?" yelled one of the drunk men on the other side of the street. Ron tensed. "Fancy a drink? Ditch ginger and come and a pint!" Hermione cringed, and looked around quickly.

"Let's sit down somewhere," she said hastily as Ron opened his mouth to shout something back at them, that would not be very nice. "Look, this will do, in here!"

She led them all into a shabby all-night cafe. It was slightly dirty, but it would do. She noticed Evangeline's hesitance, but Harry slid into a booth first and Ron sat next to him.

Hermione had her back to the entrance. She did not like the feeling, and neither did Evangeline, whose eyes kept darting from them to the door.

"Sit down, Ev," muttered Harry. "It's alright for now."

Evangeline sent him a glare and sat in the seat next to her. Both girls kept looking over shoulder, and both boys looked equally nervous. Hermione ordered two cappuccinos.

"So, where do we go from here," Ron asked after a tense silence. He looked at them all, and Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the woman attending the shop. "The Leaky Cauldron?"

"As I said, it's too dangerous," she told him. "If Voldemort took over the Ministry then none of the old places are safe. Everyone from the wedding will have gone underground into hiding."

Just then two men entered the shop. They were burly and hard looking. They squeezed into the booth a little ways down. Evangeline glanced over at them nervously. The woman came back with their coffee, handing one to her and the other to Ron. She looked at Harry and Evangeline.

"Nothin' for you then?"

"Nope," Evangeline replied popping her 'p'. The woman nodded and walked back around the counter into the back of the shop.

"God, that's revolting," Ron said after taking a sip of his coffee. "Let's get going, I don't want to drink this muck." Hermione sighed, always with the dramatics. Ron never ceased to amaze her. Evangeline shot the other two men worried looks, Hermione noticed she was gripping her wand.

"Yes, I took out all my Building Society savings before I came to the Burrow. I'll bet all the change is at the bottom." She didn't notice the two men make identical movements. She was suddenly shoved under the table as three voices rang in the air, and jets of light shot in every direction.

"Stupefy!"

The blond man was hit in the chest, falling to the ground. Hermione drew he wand and frantically shot stunner's at the remaining man.

"Expulso!" he bellowed, and the table behind Harry blew up. Harry was slammed into the wall, his wand falling out of his grip.

"Petrificus Totalus!" screamed Evangeline, from somewhere across the room. Hermione wondered how she'd gotten all the way over there, but didn't have time to dwell on it. Ron lay next to her with ropes binding his body. The man fell to the floor with a crash in a mess of broken china, table parts, and coffee.

Hermione crawled over to Ron from underneath the bench, shaking bits of glass from her hair and trembling all over. She pointed her wand at Ron, still bound with ropes.

"D-diffindo," she said, as Ron roared with pain as her spell slashed his knee, leaving a deep cut. She flinched, not meaning to hurt him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Ron, my hands shaking! Diffindo!"

The ropes fell away and Ron got to his feet quickly, shaking his arms to get the feeling back into them. Harry picked up his wand and joined Evangeline, who was staring down at the two Death Eaters across the bench.

"I recognize him," muttered Harry. "He was there the night Dumbledore died." Evangeline flinched. Harry gave her an apologetic look. They looked at the darker haired Death Eater, whose eyes were moving back and forth between Harry and Evangeline.

"That's Dolohov," said Ron. "I recognize him from the old wanted posters. The other must be Thorfinn Rowle."

"Now what?" asked Evangeline in a strained voice.

"Lock the doors, and Ron, turn out the lights," Harry told them. Hermione waved her wand, locking the door to the shop and lowering the blinds, while Ron used his Deluminator to plunge the cafe into darkness.

"Well?" asked Ron expectantly when they were done.

"Wipe their memories," said Harry. "Hermione you're the one good with spells." Hermione glanced at him. An old memory of herself pointing her wand at her parents flashing before her eyes. The same spell she used to make them forget who she was, she would use on Dolohov. Hermione swallowed and stepped forward. Raising her wand she hesitated, she could do this. She'd done it before. . .

"Obliviate."

* * *

><p><strong>AWESOME. MORE LATER. THANK YOU TO ALL YOU AWESOME PEOPLE. REVIEW!<strong>

**~CHAO**


	6. Chapter 6 Old Dusty

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I will go on! **

**The Mysterious E- I always liked the books more than the movies anyway. But I like the movies too, I just have to not copy everything, and change some things and blah, blah, blah. I was rambling :)**

**Nizuna Fujieda- thank you! I work super hard. But I still make grammar mistakes. . . :(**

**wisegirl2772- Thanks, I try to keep the story as close to the original as possible. Sometimes, it's really hard.**

**indigofrisbee- AWESOME! I'm glad you liked the chapter title, even if I misspelled it! (I realised this an hour after I posted it, FAIL).**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>**: Old Dusty**

Harry watched as Dolohov's face cleared, becoming blank. He smiled at Hermione, and looked over at Ron.

"Lets clear this place up and go," he said.

"Clear up?" asked Ron, looking at the mess they created. "Why?" Harry looked at Hermione, and Evangeline.

"Don't you think that it might be suspicious if they wake up and find themselves in a cafe that's looks like a bomb went off?"

Ron glanced around, "Oh, right. . ." He began to pull his wand from his pocket, cursing when it didn't come out right away and snapping at Hermione. Hermione cast him a glare, muttering about where Ron could stick his wand as she set to work repairing the tiles. Evangeline tried to hide a smirk, but failed miserably. She turned away quickly and began repairing the smashed tables.

Once the cafe was restored to its previous condition, Harry, with the help or Ron heaved the passed out Death Eaters back into their booth, while the girls watched. Harry straightened the blond ones shirt nervously before turning to them. It was Hermione who asked the question that was on all their minds.

"How did they find us?" she asked, looking at them all, and then at the inert Death Eaters. "How did they know we were here?" Hermione looked expectantly at him.  
>"You - don't think you've still got a trace on you, do you, Harry?" asked Evangeline nervously.<p>

"He can't have," Ron told her. "The Trace breaks at seventeen, that's Wizarding Law, you can't put one on an adult." Evangeline shot him a dirty look; looking as if she wanted to say something not-so-polite in response.

"As far as we know," said Hermione. "What if the Death Eaters found a way to do it?"

"But how?" asked Evangeline. "Harry's been no where near a Death Eater, last I checked."

Hermione did not reply. Harry felt mildly uncomfortable under their gazes.

"If I can't use magic, and you can't use magic near me, without us giving away our positions. . ." he began.

"We're not splitting up!" Hermione snapped firmly.

"We need a safe place to hide. Give us time to think things through," said Ron. The thought came to Harry instantly, and he wasn't sure were it had come from.

"Grimmauld Place," he told them.

Hermione and Ron gaped while Evangeline gave him a clueless look.

"What's Grimmauld Place?" she asked, just as Ron opened his mouth.

"Don't be silly, Harry, Snape can get in there!"

"Ron's dad said they've put up jinxes against him - and even if they haven't worked," Harry continued on, as Hermione began to argue. Evangeline looked annoyed that her question was left unanswered, "so what? I swear, I'd like nothing more than meeting Snape!"

"But -"

"Shut up!" snapped Evangeline, frustrated. Hermione shut her mouth, and Ron shot her a glare. "What is, 'Grimmauld Place'?"

"My godfathers house," Harry told her, not meeting her eye. Evangeline nodded, she'd been told about Sirius last year.

"And Headquarters, before," added Hermione. "I still don't think-"

"Hermione, where else is there? It's the best chance we have, and Snape's only one Death Eater. Plus, if I still have a Trace, they'll be onto us if we go anywhere else."

Hermione did not argue, though she looked like she wanted to. She stomped off to unlock the door, while Ron clicked the Deluminator to release the cafe's light. Then, Harry, reversed the spells on the two Death Eater's, and before they could stir sleepily, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Evangeline turned on the spot and vanished with a POP!

Seconds later, Harry's lungs expanded as he opened his eyes: Now standing in the middle of a familiar small and shabby square. The tall dilapidated houses looked down on every side. Evangeline looked around with interest, before Hermione shoved a piece of paper in her face. Her blue eyes read the words and turned to Hermione with questioning. But before she could speak she froze staring at the houses.

Now seeing Number Twelve visible to her very eyes. She stared shocked, mouth hanging agape, as Hermione dragged her towards it. Harry checking every few yards that they were not being followed or watched. They raced up the stone steps, and Harry took out his wand and tapped the door once. He heard a series of metallic clicks and a clatter of a chain, then the door swung open with a creak and they hurried over the threshold.

"Whoa," breathed Evangeline, her eyes still wide.

Harry closed the door, and old fashioned gas lamps sprang into life, casting shadows down the hallway. It looked like he remembered it: eerie, cobwebbed, the outlines of house-elf heads on the wall throwing odd shadows up the staircase. Long curtains concealed the portrait of Sirius's mother. The only thing out of place was the troll's leg umbrella stand, which was lying on its side as if Tonks had just knocked it over again,

"That's sick," Evangeline said looking at the house-elf heads. Ron nodded mutely.

"I think somebody's been in here," Hermione whispered, pointing towards the troll leg.

"That could've happened as the Order left," Ron murmured back.

"So where are these jinxes they put up against Snape?" Harry asked.

They remained up against the door, too scared to move further into the house . . . except for Evangeline. She took a step forward, peering up the stairs with interest, only to freeze as a voice filled the air.

"_Severus Snape?"_

They all started as Mad-Eye Moody's voice whispered out of the darkness. Evangeline shrank back, casting the darkness scared looks.

"We're not Snape!" croaked Harry, just before something whooshed over them like cold air and his tongue curled backward on itself, making it impossible to speak. Then his tongue unraveled again.

The others seemed to have experienced the same feeling. Ron was making retching noises; Hermione stammered, "That m-must have b-been the T-Tongue-Tying Curse Mad-Eye set up for Snape!"

Evangeline gasped, bending over her hands on her knees. Hermione patted her back as Harry took another step forward, as something shifted in the shadows at the end of the hall. A figure rose up out of the carpet, tall, dust-colored, and terrible: Hermione screamed and so did Mrs. Black, her curtains flying open; the gray figure was gliding towards them, faster and faster, its waist length hair and beard streaming behind it, its face sunken, fleshless, with empty eye sockets: Horribly familiar, dreadfully altered, it raised its arm and pointed at him.

"No!" he shouted raising his wand, but not casting a spell, "no! It wasn't us! We didn't kill you -"

On the word kill the figure exploded in a great cloud of dust. Harry coughed, his eyes watering as he glanced over his shoulder to see Hermione on the floor with her arms over her head, and Ron, shaking head to foot while patting her shoulder clumsily saying," It's all r-right. . . It's g-gone. . ."

Evangeline was backed up against the door, pale, and unmoving. Her blue eyes filled with tears threatening to spill out onto her cheeks. She wasn't breathing. Dust swirled around him as he went to her grabbing her shoulders, as the blue gaslight made her look sickly. Mrs. Black continued to scream.

"_Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my fathers-"_

"SHUT UP!" he bellowed turning his head and pointing his wand at the portrait. With a bang and a burst of red sparks, the curtains swung shut again, silencing her. Harry turned his attention back to Evangeline.

"Ev? Ev? Can you hear me?" he asked softly. Her blue eyes darted to his face, some small past glinting with recognition. She nodded slowly, inhaling a deep breath, only to have a coughing fit again. She gripped Harry's arms as Ron helped Hermione to her feet.

"That. . . was. . ." Hermione whimpered.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking away from Evangeline, "but it wasn't really him, was it? Just something to scare Snape." He then led them up the hallway, keeping a watchful eye, in case anything else decided to surprise them. Hermione stopped suddenly.

"We better check before we go any further," she said and raised her wand. "_Homenum revelio."  
><em>Nothing happened.

"Well, you've had a big shock," Ron said kindly. Evangeline rolled her eyes from behind him. "What was that supposed to do?"

"It did what I meant it to do!" Hermione snapped crossly. "It was a spell to reveal human presence, and there's nobody except us!"

"And old Dusty," Ron replied glancing at the carpet.

"Let's go up," Hermione said frightened, leading the way up the creaking stairs to the drawing room on the first floor. She waved her wand igniting the gas lamps, then shivering slightly in the drafty room, perched on the sofa, her arms wrapped tightly around her. Evangeline sank gratefully into the sofa next to her, shutting her eyes and resting her head on the back of it.

Ron crossed the room and moved the heavy velvet curtain aside to look out.

"Can't see anyone out there," he reported. "You'd think they'd have followed us here with Harry's Trace. I know they can't get in the house but- what's up, Harry?"

Harry gave a cry of pain: His scar burned and an image flashed in his mind. He saw a shadow and felt fury that was not his own pound through his body, violent and brief.

"No, I felt anger- he's really angry -"

"That could be at the Burrow," Ron said loudly, his body taut and alert. "Did you see-"

"No, just anger - I couldn't really tell."

Harry felt confused, and annoyed, and Hermione did not help as she said in a frightened voice, "Your scar, again? But what's going on? I thought that connection had closed!"

"It did for awhile," he muttered; his scar still painful. "I - I think it's started opening again whenever he loses control, that's how it used to-"

"He's in your mind?" asked the soft voice of Evangeline. Harry gave her a nod, her face lit up. "Can you like, read his thoughts?" she asked excitedly.

"No."

"Well, that's stupid," she said leaning back into the couch. Shutting her eyes again. Harry chose to ignore her. Hermione went on though. Telling him to shut his connection and use Occlumency. Harry gritted his teeth together and turned away.

He already felt guilty for Sirius's death, allowing Voldemort to use their connection to lure him to the Ministry. Harry felt sick as he remembered the events of his fifth year. He turned his back to them, pretending to study the Black family tree, as the pain built up in his scar.

Hermione shrieked: causing Harry to draw his wand and spin around to see what had happened. A silver patronus soared through the wall and landed upon the floor in front of them, where it solidified into a weasel that spoke with the voice of Ron's father.

"_Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched."_

It then dissolved and Ron let out a noise between a whimper and a groan and dropped onto the sofa next to Evangeline who shut her eyes yet again. She looked exhausted. Harry felt tired too. Hermione gripped his arm and joined him.

"They're alright! They're alright!" she whispered, and Ron half laughed, and half hugged her. Hermione blushed bright pink.

"Harry," he said over her shoulder. "I-"

"It's not a problem," Harry told him, starting to really feel ill by the pain in his head. "It's your family, 'course you're worried. I'd feel the same way." He thought of Ginny. "I _do_ feel the same way." His scar was reaching a peak as the burning increased. Faintly he heard Hermione say, "I don't want to be on my own. Could we use the sleeping bags I've brought and camp in here tonight?"

He heard Ron agree. He couldn't fight the pain much longer.

"Bathroom," he muttered, and left as fast as he could, barely making it as he slammed the door shut and falling to the floor. An explosion of agony, and he felt rage that did not belong to him possess his soul. He saw a long room lit only by firelight, and the great blond Death Eater from the cafe on the floor, screaming.

A figure stood over him, wand outstretched, while Harry spoke in a high, cold, merciless voice.

"More, Rowle, or shall we end it and feed you to Nagini? Lord Voldemort is not sure that he will forgive this time. . . You called me back for thissss, to tell me that Harry Potter escaped again? Along with a dark haired girl? You let them both essscape? Draco, show Rowle another taste of our displeasure. . . .Do it, or feel my wrath yourself!"

A log in the fire: the light darting across a terrified, pointed white face, Draco - suddenly Harry was back. Lying on his back on the cold marble floor, his nose inches from one of the silver serpent tails that supported the tub. He sat up, Malfoy's gaunt, petrified face branded on the inside of his eyes. He felt sickened by what he had seen, by the use to which Draco was now being put by Voldemort.

And then, Evangeline. He was searching for Evangeline. . . why?

A sharp rap on the door drew his attention and Harry jumped as Hermione's voice rang out.

"Harry, do you want your toothbrush? I've got it here."

"Yeah, great, thanks," he said, fighting to keep his voice normal as he stood up to let her in. She handed him his toothbrush.

"Ev's out cold, Ron had to move her. She's so tired," she said. Harry nodded.

"I think we all are," he said. Hermione patted his arm and left. Harry turned to look at himself in the mirror.

This just got a whole lot more complicated. . .

* * *

><p><strong>This was exciting to write! I tried.<strong>

**My mom has started reading this, the first part anyway, and she has gotten into discussing the plot with me. It is really awesome, because I thought she would think I'm crazy . . . . . well, I actually am. But it was really awesome!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers! You are always great at responding! And thanks to the favoriter's, followers and alerters. **

**~CHAO**


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets Revealed

**TEN pages. TEN! I think my hands died, from all that typing. And I am really sorry that it had been nearly a full week since I've updated. School started, and I've been rather busy with all that's going on. But I hope you enjoy! I wanted to get a LOT in this chapter. And I didn't even get all that I wanted in! **

**wisegirl2772- She was freaked out about all those things, plus her throat is still recovering from Greyback trying to literally eat it out of her. . . gross, forget I said that.**

**The Mysterious E- I know! He's too short! Rupirt should never grow a beard. I always imagined them taller, with nicer hair, and good looks. . . hehe.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- thank you, I work super hard!**

**Nizuna Fujieda- I'm glad you liked the chapter! Writing other peoples view points is somewhat more difficult than I thought.**

**SolitaryNyght- I know, I feel bad about separating them. . . Jason is most likely in for it. Ev's dad is scary to me, really scary. I don't know why?**

**Bookworm6193- . . . Lord Voldemort! Run and hide Ev! He's coming for you! My mom is great. It's nice to have her input sometimes. . .**

**Erugalatha Fael-ionath- I am glad you like the story! I will go do a happy dance!**

**indigofrisbee- I hope you get better! Being sick, sucks. Apparating to bed sounds awesome. I wish I could apparate :( Hope the chapter is okay, not nearly enough action for me. . . oh well!**

**ember505- thank you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN: Secrets Revealed<strong>

Evangeline groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head more. Someone was prodding her shoulder sharply. She didn't want to wake up, nor did she want to move. It felt so nice just to relax and sleep after the events of the past two days.

The prodding increased, and Evangeline rolled over, fixing her prodder with an icy glare, albeit, a tired one.

"What?" she hissed. Hermione stared down at her.

"Harry's gone."

Evangeline sat up, instantly awake, looking around. Indeed, Harry's sleeping bag was empty. But then again, it was when she passed out last night too. He had been in the bathroom. Evangeline got out of the fluffy warmth, hoping that she could smack Harry for interrupting her sleep. Hermione shook Ron awake too.

Ron also shot up, when she mentioned Harry was gone. Evangeline stretched, rubbing her sore throat, her hand brushing up against her scars painfully. Yesterday had been bad. The gripping fear as they entered the dank house, the creepy house-elf heads mounted to the wall like trophies. Then the decayed image of Dumbledore, rushing at them.

That had scared her to death. Well, nearly.

Hermione rushed past her and up the stairs.

"Harry? Harry! _Harry!"_

"I'm here!" came his slightly muffled voice, carrying down from the upper floors. "What's happened?" Evangeline trudged up to the room he was in just as Hermione turned and shouted over her shoulder down the stairs to Ron, still sitting on the sofa.

"Ron! I've found him!"

Evangeline flinched at the loudness of her voice. Ron's voice echoed up distantly, annoyed.

"Good! Tell him from me he's a git!"

Evangeline snorted and entered the room. It looked liked it'd been ransacked. Robbed.

"Harry, don't just disappear, please, we were terrified! Why did you come up here anyway?" Hermione said gazing around the room. "What have you been doing?"

"Playing Cops and Robbers," Evangeline offered sarcastically. Hermione shot her a non-plussed look. Evangeline shrugged and went over to investigate a small mobile made from the bones of bats. The weights at the bottom, pushing the delicate arms up and down. Weird. Like the rest of this creepy house.

Harry handed Hermione a picture, torn in half. They conversed with each other as Evangeline drifted around the room. Looking at the carved wooden headboard, passing the tall window covered by thick heavy velvet curtains. The chandelier above was thickly coated in dust with candle stubs still resting in its sockets, solid wax hanging from it like icicles. Dust covered every surface; spiders webs stretched between the chandelier and the top of a large wooden wardrobe. Several old Gryffindor banners hung around the room, faded scarlet and gold, many pictures of motorcycles, and also posters of bikini-clad muggle girls.

Evangeline smirked passing each one, Harry's god-father was certainly a character. Too bad she never had the chance to meet him. She stopped at the only moving picture hung in the room. Four teenage boys standing arm in arm, laughing at the camera.

A boy with untidy hair, that stuck up in the back, just like Harry's; he also wore glasses. Evangeline could only conclude that this was Harry's father. Next was a boy, immensely handsome in looks, his slightly arrogant face looking very happy. Next to the handsome boy stood a boy, a head shorter, plump and watery-eyed, looking flushed. On Harry's fathers left was another boy, shabby-looking, and tired but none the less looking pleased.

The sound of bickering drew her attention away from her study of the old picture.

"I'm not upset," Harry said irritably. "I'd just like to know whether or not it's true or-"

"Harry, do you really think you'll get the truth from a malicious old woman like Muriel, or from Rita Skeeter? How can you believe them? You knew Dumbledore!"

Evangeline flinched at the name, remembering the headmaster flying over the battlements, and down to the ground. She would rather forget that whole night altogether.

"I thought I did," Harry muttered.

"But you know how much truth there was in everything Rita wrote about you! Doge is right, how can you let these people tarnish your memories of Dumbledore?"

Harry looked away from her, his face looking resentful, as he locked eyes with Evangeline, who was silently watching them. His eyes seemed to burn holes in her, like he was trying to understand something. Hermione sighed.

"Shall we go eat something then?" she suggested after a pause. Harry agreed grudgingly, and followed her out onto the landing. Evangeline trailed after them shutting the door. They were passing another door when Harry stopped to look at something on the door leading to the stairs. Evangeline peered over his shoulder reading a little sign written by hand on the black wood.

_Do Not Enter_

_Without Express Permission of_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

"Hermione," called Harry to Hermione already a flight behind them. "Come back up here."

"What's the matter?" she asked her voice getting louder as she came back up.

"R.A.B. I think I found him."

Evangeline heard a gasp as Hermione finished the last of the steps and rushed to Harry's side. She read the sign over his shoulder next to her.

"Sirius's brother?"

"He was a Death Eater," said Harry. "Sirius told me about him, he joined when he was really young and then tried to leave - so they killed him."

"That fits! If he was a Death Eater he had access to Voldemort, and when he left he wanted to bring Voldemort down!" She ran to the banister and screamed, "Ron! RON! Get up here, quick!"

"Whose R.A.B.?" asked Evangeline puzzled. Harry turned to her as they heard Ron sprinting up the stairs.

"Sirius's brother, he took the real Horcrux and replaced it with another. We have the fake, because he hid it."

"What's up? If it's massive spiders again I want breakfast before I-" Ron said panting at the top of the stairs. He paused reading the sign on the door, to which Hermione was silently pointing.

"What? That's Sirius's brother, wasn't it? Regulus Arcturus. . . .Regulus . . . _R.A.B._! The locket - you don't think -?"

"Let's find out," said Harry pushing open the door after muttering, "Alohomora," under his breath. They entered the room and Evangeline moved to the threshold with her hands on her hips, her stomach grumbling.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on?" she snapped. Watching as they looked around and Ron began looking through things. Hermione was at the bedside reading clippings from newspapers, the room much smaller than Sirius's, and green and silver: Slytherin colors.

"Like I said," Harry told her. "Horcrux's. Dumbledore and I went looking for them last year. That's why. . . Dumbledore was up in the-" Harry paused, glancing at her. Evangeline felt her throat tighten at the unbidden memory. "-Astonomy tower. We went that night to get this locket."

Harry handed Evangeline a locket. It was heavy, gold gilded, with a yellow stone inlaid at its center. A snake coiled within the stone, hissing noiselessly at her. Evangeline swallowed. Slowly she opened the gold locket, a small piece of aged yellow paper tumbling into her hands. She was very aware of Harry watching.

Thin, neat black handwriting was scrawled across the parchment.

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

_you will be mortal once more_.

_R.A.B._

Evangeline drew in a long slow breath. This was getting more and more over her reasoning. Her world was slowly being torn in two, and this was not a real Horcrux? She turned her gaze on Harry, still watching her, and gave him a long look.

"Voldemort isn't mortal?" she asked, her voice harsh on her own ears.

"Not with the Horcrux's he's made."

Her stomach dropped as she finally realized what they were dealing with. Here she was hoping that all Harry had to do was duel the mad man, and be done with it. Never in her wildest dreams did she fathom that Voldemort was immortal. Unable to die.

"How many?" she asked once more. Her voice strained.

"Six."

"_Six?_"

Harry nodded as Hermione came back over to them, the yellowed newspaper clippings in her hand.

"They're all about Voldemort," she said. "Regulus seems to have been a fan for a few years before he joined the Death Eaters. . . ." She sat on the bed reading out the titles, a large puff of dust rising from the bed covers. Harry went over to a picture, Evangeline following at his heels.

She saw a Hogwarts Quidditch team smiling and waving up at them. Snakes were emblazoned on their chests proudly: Slytherins. In the front row, right in the center was a boy who looked exactly like the handsome one in the picture in Sirius's room. Except he was not as handsome, but he had the same dark hair, and slightly haughty look. He was decidedly more slighter than the other.

"He played Seeker," Evangeline breathed.

"What?" asked Hermione vaguely from the bed.

"He's sitting in the front row, that's where the Seeker . . . Never mind," said Harry, realizing that she wasn't really paying them any attention. Evangeline made a small noise and looked around at the room again. Noticing that it looked much like Sirius's, ransacked.

"Played in here too, Harry?" she asked humorously. Harry shot her a dark look as he began ruffling around in Regulus's things. Evangeline smirked and went to the wardrobe, that Ron was currently looking under. After a long period of time Harry finally stood, covered in dust. He gave the curtains a frustrated tug before running his hands through his untidy hair.

"How are we supposed to find it if we can't summon it?" he asked himself frustrated.

"We search manually," said Hermione, her tone of voice reaching a 'know-it-all' sound.

"That's a good idea," muttered Ron rolling his eyes.

They looked everywhere. For more than an hour, Evangeline was on her hands and knees in dust and dirt; she was pretty sure she touched something that resembled boxers. Of course she had whipped her wand out and promptly set it on fire.

When the sun had sufficiently risen; it's light dazzled them even through the moth eaten curtains and grimy windows. As they headed downstairs Hermione stopped suddenly, with one foot still in the air, a dumbstruck look on her face as if she had just been Obliviated; her eyes even drifted out of focus.

"Of course!" she said just as suddenly as she had stopped.

"Something wrong?" asked Ron.

"There was a locket here."

"What?" said Harry and Ron together. Evangeline crossed her arms indignantly.

"You couldn't have said this sooner?" she snapped.

"I hadn't remembered at the time," Hermione said in a faint voice. "But. . . . in the cabinet in the drawing room. Nobody could open it and we. . . we. . ."

Harry's face became pale and ashen, while Evangeline felt a surge of annoyance. Not only at not being told things, but also for not knowing what was going on. She was sorely put out that she had not come to Hogwarts a year sooner. Despite what Ron told her his fifth year was like, "A bloody awful year."

"Kreacher nicked loads of things from us," said Harry. "He had a whole stash of stuff in his cupboard in the kitchen. C'mon."

Harry ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time, while Evangeline followed more slowly. She did not trust her lungs at the moment, not after yesterday at the door. And with Old Dusty. She felt like Greyback was ripping her throat out again, her airway crushed with blood and flesh. Her hand found its way to her neck, her fingers tracing the scars as she descended.

As she passed through the hall she saw a portrait screaming in Harry, Ron and Hermione's wake.

"_Filth! Mudbloods! Scum!"_ she screamed, her features contorted into pure rage. Evangeline would have thought her beautiful at one time, were it not for her screaming.

"_Stains of dishonor-_" the portrait suddenly went silent when she saw Evangeline. Her wide eyes, widening even more until Evangeline thought that they would burst. They stared at each other as she passed. "_What are you doing with them?_" she spat finally, halting Evangeline as she made her way to the basement.

"Making sure they don't blow this dump up," Evangeline told her in annoyance. The portrait grew angry at her words and opened her mouth, but before she could do that, Evangeline raised her wand and pointed it at the picture. The curtains slammed shut with a bang and red sparks before Evangeline went down into the kitchen.

She was hungry, and she would be fed. Now.

Evangeline found Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled around a door at the end of the long kitchen going through the contents of a cupboard. A nest of dirty old blankets and a book. Ratty and tattered, Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. Ron turned away and sat in a chair; Hermione shut her eyes as Harry threw down the rags of blankets with a frustrated sigh.

"It's not over yet," he said, and raised his voice calling, "_Kreacher!"_

A loud _crack _was heard, causing Evangeline to scream as a house-elf appeared out of nowhere in front of the cold and empty fireplace: tiny, half human-sized, it's pale skin hanging off it's body in folds, white hair sprouting like over-sized cotton balls from it's large ears. The house-elf was wearing a filthy rag, with a contemptuous look directed at Harry. _This must be Kreacher,_ she thought as he bowed to Harry.

"Master," he croaked in a grating low and scratching voice, muttering into his knees, "back in my Mistress's old house with the blood-traitor Weasley and the Mudblood -"  
>"I forbid you to call anyone 'blood traitor' or 'Mudblood.'" growled Harry. Evangeline went to stand by Hermione, suddenly wary of Harry at the moment. Kreacher's small eyes followed her to Hermione's side as Harry spoke once more.<p>

"I have a question for you, and I order you to tell the truth, you understand?"

"Yes, Master," Kreacher said in low bow, muttering under his breath.

"Two years ago, there was a big gold locket in the drawing room upstairs. We threw it out. Did you steal it back?" asked Harry in a dangerously serious voice. There was moment of silence before Kreacher looked up at Harry and said, "Yes."

Harry seemed to rapidly uncoil. His shoulders sagging with a relieved sigh as Ron and Hermione exchanged gleeful looks. Evangeline remained unmoving, trying to garner as much of the past events as possible.

"Where is it now?" asked Harry jubilantly. Kreacher closed his eyes with an almost sorrowful look.

"Gone."

"Gone?" echoed Harry, instantly losing his cheerful demeanor. "What do you mean it's gone?" Kreacher shuddered and looked away, battling with himself, in some sort of inner turmoil.

"Mundungus," he growled, eyes still painfully shut. "He stole it all and - and" he gulped for air, his chest beginning to rise and fall rapidly until his eyes flew open and he screamed rushing for the poker next to the fireplace, his voice ringing in the air.

" - and the locket! Master Regulus's locket, Kreacher did wrong, wrong! FAILED!"

Harry launched himself at the distraught elf, holding his small body away from the potentially fatal poker. Nothing like House-elf suicide.

"Kreacher! Kreacher!" Harry yelled trying to still the flailing house-elf. "How did he take it?"

Kreacher paused, his body shuddering before he fell limp in Harry's arms, tears streaming down his skin; into his mouth. "Kreacher saw him. Kreacher told the sneak thief to stop but he laughed and r-ran. . ."

"You called the locket, 'Master Regulus's,'" said Harry in a calm voice. "Why?"

Harry set Kreacher down, where he curled into a rocking ball, putting his face between his knees and making pitiful sounds, muffled as he finally spoke.

"Master Sirius ran away, good riddance, he was a bad boy, he broke my Mistress's heart with his lawless ways. Master Regulus had proper pride; he knew what was due to the name of Black and his dignity of his pure blood." Evangeline snorted, not quite believing in pure blood, even if her father was a Slytherin. Blood was blood. Harry gave her a sharp look and she shut up.

"Year and years Master Regulus talked of the Dark Lord, who was bringing wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and Muggle-borns. . . and when he was sixteen, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve. . .

"And one day, a year after he joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulus said. . . he said. . .he said that the Dark Lord required an elf."

"Voldemort need an _elf_?" Harry repeated looking puzzled. They all were.

"Oh yes," moaned Kreacher. "And Master Regulus volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor, said Master Regulus, and honor for him and Kreacher, who must do whatever the Dark Lord ordered. . . and then c-come home." His sobs filled the still and silent kitchen.

Evangeline felt pity for this small creature. He surely only did what his master wanted and yet it had caused Kreacher so much pain. Despite his revolting appearance she felt her heart go out to him.

"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea and beyond to a cavern where there was a black lake. . . there was a boat. T-There was a basin full of p-potion in the island. The D-Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it. . ."

Harry visibly paled, the pieces of the puzzle were slowly forming in her mind. Harry had been there too. Her mind worked frantically as Kreacher spoke.

"Kreacher drank, and as he drank, he saw terrible things. . . Kreachers insides burned and Kreacher cried for Master Regulus, but the Dark Lord made Kreacher. . . and then he was sailing away, leaving Kreacher in the island. Kreacher needed water, he crawled down to the water and drank from the lake. . . and hands, dead hands came out and dragged Kreacher under the surface. . ."

Evangeline could see it in her mind. The cold, knarled flesh dragging the small house-elf under. It was like some sick joke that turned wrong, some terrible horror story that only got worse.

"How did you get away?" asked Harry in a whisper.

"It's obvious," said Evangeline, her voice cracking. "He Disapparated. He's a house-elf, his magic made him able to. ." They were silent as they thought over her words, until Hermione spoke, her voice icy.

"Of course, Voldemort would have considered house-elves far beneath his notice, just like all the pure bloods who treat them like animals. . . It would have never occurred to him that they might have magic he didn't."

"Kreacher did what Master Regulus's bidding. Kreacher was told to come home, so Kreacher came home. . ." He shook his head, fat tears still falling down his face. Hermione frowned.

"He did what he was told. Kreacher you've done nothing wrong!"

"What happened?" asked Harry softly. "When you came back."

"Master Regulus was worried, very worried. Master told Kreacher to stay hidden and then a little while later Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell. . . . he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, so Kreacher took Master Regulus."

"And he made you drink the potion?" said Harry, disgusted.

Kreacher shook his head and cried even harder. Hermione's hands leapt to her mouth: she had just understood something. Evangeline stared off into space, already guessing what had happened. Her musings were proved correct as Kreacher continued his tale.

"M-Master Regulus gave Kreacher a locket like the one the Dark Lord had, and told Kreacher to take it and put it into the basin, to switch lockets. . ." His sobs became rasps now.  
>"He ordered - Kreacher to leave - without him. And told Kreacher - to go home - and never tell - and destroy the first locket. And he - d-drank the potion - and Kreacher swapped lockets and w-watched. . . as Master Regulus . . . was dragged beneath the water."<p>

Hermione had tears running down her face, Evangeline looked with a pity filled gaze at the house-elf. The tale was not over yet.

"So you brought the locket back," Harry went on relentlessly. "And you tried to destroy it?"

"Kreacher tried, and tried. Nothing worked, every powerful spell, anything, everything. . . Nothing worked, Kreacher punished himself, and tried again, failed and tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders!" Kreacher sobbed harder now. Evangeline bent down and placed a hand on his knobby shoulders.

"Kreacher?" she asked. "Kreacher, when you feel up to it, please sit up. Everything is alright." She glanced over her shoulder at Harry, who seemed to be collecting his thoughts. Once Kreacher had hiccuped himself into silence he sat up, looking at Harry.

"Kreacher," Harry began slowly. "I am going to ask you to do something. Kreacher, I want you, please, to go find Mundungus Fletcher. We need to find out where the locket - where Master Regulus's locket is. It's very important, that we finish the work Regulus started, we don't - er - want him to have died in vain."

Kreacher looked at Harry with a determined look.

"Mundungus Fletcher?" he croaked.

"Yes, bring him here to Grimmauld Place, can you do that?"

Kreacher nodded and got to his feet. Harry paused and pulled out the locket, the fake Horcrux and pressed it into the elf's hand.

"This was Regulus's, he would've wanted you to have it," Harry told him.

Evangeline flinched as Kreacher howled and threw himself on the ground. It took an hour to calm the house-elf, but only then did Kreacher take the locket and place it in his cupboard, under the dirty blankets. With low bows to Harry, Ron, and Evangeline, and a funny spasm in Hermione's direction did he Disapparate with a loud _crack._

* * *

><p>It was many days before they saw Kreacher again. Two days later the house-elf had still not shown up. However, two cloaked men had appeared in the square outside, and remained there until night, gazing in the general direction of the house.<p>

They figured they were Death Eaters.

Over the time spent in the dark and overbearing house, Ron developed a rather annoying habit. He played with his Deluminator in his pocket: annoying Hermione and Evangeline. When the lights kept flashing on and off, Evangeline rose from the couch, throwing Ron a dirty look before stalking out of the room and down the hall. She entered the kitchen and set the kettle on the stove, lighting the fire. Upstairs she could hear Hermione bickering with Ron. Another sigh, she pulled out a cracked mug and prepared some tea.

Suddenly the portrait of Mrs. Black began screaming. Dropping the tin of tea, Evangeline rushed up the stairs, her wand in her hand, heart beating wildly.

"_Mudbloods and filth dishonoring my house -"_

Evangeline crashed in the long hallway, just as Ron and Hermione did so from the drawing room. The spell died on her lips when a familiar voice filled the air.

"Hold your fire, it's me, Remus!"

"Oh, thank goodness," said Hermione weakly, pointing her wand at Mrs. Black; with a bang, the curtains swished shut and silence fell. Ron lowered his wand, but Evangeline stood frozen with her wand still in the air. Her heart still beating rapidly.

"Show yourself!" Harry called into the gloom by the door.

Remus moved forward into the lamp light, hands held up in a gesture of surrender.

"I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Mooney, one of the four creators of the Maurader's Map, married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Harry, which takes the form of a stag."

"Oh, all right," Harry said lowering his wand. "I had to make sure."

They descended into the kitchen, the kettle whistling loudly. Evangeline rushed to it, pulling it off the heat. Hermione pointed her wand at the fireplace, a fire sprang up instantly. Remus pulled a few butterbeers from beneath his traveling cloak and sat down.

"I'd have come sooner, but I had to get ride of the Death Eaters trailing me," he explained. "What are you four?"

So, Harry told him about their run in with Death Eaters at Tottenham Road. Remus paled. As Harry continued, he shot down the idea that Harry still had a Trace on him. Evidently it was impossible. Remus then told them about what happened after they'd left at the wedding. No one died, save for the Minister of Magic. Ron's decoy Goul had fooled them into thinking he was still there. Death Eaters had taken to torturing people though to find out where Harry was. The Ministry was no longer safe.

Remus handed them a folded copy of the Daily Prophet at the end of his explanation. Harry's picture was on the front page the headline read:

**WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT  
>THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE<strong>

They read it in silence, shocked.

"The coup went smoothly and has been virtually silent," said Lupin. They were silent as Hermione took the copy and flipped through its pages. "Look at page two."  
>Hermione turned to the page he suggested with an expression of distaste.<p>

" '_Muggle-born Register,'"_ she read aloud. " '_The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so called "Muggle-borns," the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets._

" '_Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force._

" '_The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission.'"_

"That's wrong, people must realize that, right?" asked Evangeline. Unable to believe what Hermione had read. "Aren't there people fighting this?"

Remus shook his head. "It's happening as we speak, Muggle-borns are being rounded up."

"There's no way," growled Ron. "I'll tell them that Hermione's my cousin."

Hermione covered Ron's hand with her own and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Ron, but I couldn't let-"

"You won't have a choice," Ron told her fiercely, gripping her hand. Hermione gave him a shaky laugh.

They sat in silence, digesting the news. Evangeline wondered faintly, how all this had happened. Everything seemed to be fine in the states, no 'Lord Voldemort' out to get your neighbor, or having to hid from the Ministry. It all seemed surreal. . .

"I'll understand if you can't confirm this, Harry, but the Order is under the impression that Dumbledore left you a mission," said Remus, breaking the long silence.

"He did," replied Harry, "Ron, Hermione and Ev, are coming with me."

"Can you confide in me what the mission is?"

"I can't."

"I understand. But I'd still be willing to come with you as protection, you know what I am and what I can do."

Evangeline frowned.

"What about Tonks?" asked Hermione.

"What about her?"

"Well, you're married! How does she feel about you going away with us?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Tonks will be safe, at her parents house."

"Remus," said Hermione tentatively, 'is everything alright between you. . . and-"

"Everything is fine, thank you," said Remus pointedly.

Hermione turned pink, and awkwardness filled the air. If Evangeline remembered correctly, Tonks, was the woman she had met in the hallway at Hogwarts all those many nights ago. This was the man she loved, but wouldn't have her? She stared at Remus, his lined face and graying thick hair.

"Tonks is going to have a baby." He did not look happy about it.

"Oh, how wonderful!" squealed Hermione.

"Excellent!" said Ron enthusiastically.

"Congratulations," Harry said with a smile.

Evangeline did not say anything, only stared at Remus with a look of growing confusion. Remus re-asked his earlier question, still wanting to go. Harry glanced at them, a disturbed look in his eyes.

"To be clear, you want to leave Tonks and come with us?" asked Harry.

"She'll be perfectly safe," said Remus with finality and a tone of indifference. "Harry, I'm sure James would have wanted me to stick with you."

"Well," said Harry slowly, "I'm not. I'm pretty sure he would want to know why you're not sticking with your own kid, actually."

Remus's face drained of color, another awkward silence falling over them. Hermione glanced nervously at them, Evangeline completely puzzled.

"You don't understand," he said.

"Explain then," said Harry.

"I - I made a mistake in marrying Tonks. I did it against my better judgment and I have regretted it very much ever since." Evanngelines stomach dropped, Tonks must be heartbroken. Slow building anger worked its way up her spine, how dare he! Leave her alone, and pregnant? She opened her mouth to say something smart, Harry beat her to it.  
>"I see, so you're just going to dump her and the kid and run off with us?"<p>

Remus jumped to his feet: His chair toppling over and glared fiercely at Harry, looking very much like the shadow of a werewolf. Evangeline slowly rose to her feet, pulling out her wand and leaving it by her side: She backed up near the door, tense as Remus ranted over his mistake. How he had ruined his wifes life, making her an outcast and that she would be better off. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair, looking deranged. He actually believed that werewolves were all bad and that it would be shameful to his child.

"Remus!" whispered Hermione, tears in her eyes. "Don't say that - how could any child be ashamed of you?"

"Oh, I don't know Hermione," said Harry angrily. "I'd be pretty ashamed oh him. Trying to ditch his family and run off with us, I'd never believe this. The man who taught me to fight dementors - a coward."

Remus drew his wand so fast Harry didn't have a chance to draw his; with a loud bang Harry went flying through the air; he slammed into the kitchen wall and slid to the floor, Remus rushed past Evangeline and she followed him out. Running to catch up to his retreating back. Evangeline could hear Hermione's pleas for him to stop.

"Remus, Remus, come back!"

There was a moment where Evangeline slipped through the front door, grabbing his cloak, when she felt the all to familiar feel of Apparition. Her lungs took in a deep gulp of air when their feet landed on solid ground once more and Evangeline stumbled slightly. Remus stood with his back to her.

"Leave."

"Remus, he-"

He began walking away, down the darkened little alley that they were in. Evangeline had no idea where it was. He was under the light of a street lamp when she called out to him. Her voice annoyed and demanding.

"Remus, stop right where you are, or so help me Merlin, I will make you," she snarled. A bubbling feeling filled her chest, an unknown anger rising like never before. When Remus turned to look at her, his retort died on his lips at the expression she held.

In that moment, he could see the small part of werewolf that Greyback had left her with. They stared at each other in silence, Evangeline glaring fiercely at him, Remus betraying no emotion what-so-ever.

"You will listen to what I have to say," she told him. "He didn't mean it, Harry is just stressed, that's all."

"You don't know anything, Evangeline," Remus told her.

"You don't know that."

"I _am_ a coward," said Remus, raising his voice. "Harry said what you all thought. I've ruined the lives of everyone I've ever met."

"Tonks."

"What?"

"Tonks, her life is not ruined."

"Merlin, Evangeline. Are you really that dim?" snapped Remus. "I've made her an outcast. I knew that what I did was wrong-"

"She loves you!" Evangeline said. "More than anything, and you're just throwing her feelings aside, because you feel like _you're_ not good enough?" Evangeline threw her hands in the air. "She thought that you didn't love her. That you would never love her! Tonks felt like she wasn't good enough for you!"

Remus paled at her words, turning to look away.

"It was killing her."

Remus gave her a sharp look, as if wanting to reject her words. Evangeline raised her chin defiantly.

"What would you know of love?" he sneered.

"I know that it hurts, you constantly worry about the one you love. I know I'm not as old as you, Remus, but I know well enough what love is."

Remus came towards her, walking slowly until he stopped a few feet away from where she stood.

"I love Tonks," he stated sadly.

"She loves you, go back, stay with her."

"I can't."

"It will kill her, in the end, if you're not there," Evangeline told him. "Don't leave her alone." Remus hung his head, his shoulders slumping. Evangeline reached out and squeezed his arm in a hopefully comforting manner.

"Go home, Remus, go home."

"Your father always told me you were smart," said Remus sadly. "That you had a heart that everyone loved. I can see the truth there. Go back."

"Goodbye, Remus," Evangeline said sadly. "Tell Tonks Congrats for me."

With a turn, Evangeline vanished with a POP!

* * *

><p>She landed on the top step back at Grimmauld Place, entering the house. When the door had shut, the voice in the hall rose up again.<p>

"_Severus Snape?"_

"I didn't kill you," she said loudly before 'Old Dusty' could rise up out of the floor. She could hear raised voices down the hall, leading to the kitchen. Evangeline ran down the stairs and stopped as she entered the kitchen. Kreacher was back.

Harry stood over a man with matted hair, and stained robes. He smelled something terrible, even from across the room. They all looked up at her arrival. Harry gave her a nod which she returned, before he turned back to the man.

"Who was this woman?"

"I dunno, some Ministry hag," said the man. "Little woman. Bow on top of'er head."

At his words Harry dropped his wand like he'd been punched in the gut. As a result the wand shot at the mans nose and set red sparks into his eyebrows, which ignited.  
>"<em>Aguamenti!<em>" screamed Hermione. The water hit the man and out him out. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared looks of shock. Evangeline entered the room.

"Well, who is it?"

Harry turned to her, his response a whisper, as if the persons name was altogether evil. Little did she know, how right those thoughts were. . .

"Dolores Umbridge."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a hard time trying to think about all that I did. . . . holy crap, I wrote all that. Sorry that it took a week. That wasn't my plan, but I bet you all were glad for the short break, seemed like ages to me. <strong>

**Hoped you liked the chapter, even if it is long! Thank you to everyone who favorited and alerted!**

**~CHAO**


	8. Chapter 8 It's a Big Deal!

**I feel so much better that I wrote this chapter so soon. It's sort of a filler. . . . sorry. Well, sort of, it does get to an important detail I think . . . **

**wisegirl2772- thank you! I'm glad my chapter came into your life at the right moment! I always liked Remus, he always seemed like a cool Uncle figure to me. . . plus I think he needed an eye opener about Tonks. He is so stubborn.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- yay! Thanks!**

**The Mysterious E- haha, awesome!**

**indigofrisbee- "Holy Voldy", I like it. I will use that in my every day life, people think I'm crazy anyway. I think long reviews are awesome, though I'm no good at them. I will keep up the good work, plus, the next chapter begins the awesomeness!**

**Nizuna Fujieda- view points make me want to light my hair on fire and run down the street screaming. I don't know why, but I'm glad you like it!**

**By the way, I blew off a ton of homework to write this, I am so screwed! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER EIGHT: It's a Big Deal!<span>  
><strong>

Ron sat at the kitchen table, nibbling on the end of his quill while Hermione looked over their plans. The piles of papers with every minute detail for their plan. Evangeline sat opposite of him, glaring at the clean surface of the table top.

She was in another fit, because Hermione had informed her that she would be wearing wizards robes, and playing the part of a secretary. Evangeline was not happy.

"I can't wear anything normal?" she pouted. Hermione gave her an annoyed sigh.

"No, Ev. Your definition of normal is not normal."

"But _all_ gray?" Evangeline said, making a gagging noise. Hermione rolled her eyes and Evangeline went into silence again. Ron preferred it that way. She was so bloody annoying, she didn't even belong there. She had after all, been with Malfoy. The very thought sickened Ron.

Who was she to show up after months of worrying? To even expect them to welcome her with open arms was ridiculous. Her father was a Slytherin. A Slytherin! Ron hoped that she wouldn't tell them out to the Death Eaters. Of, course who knew? Maybe she was waiting for their plan to be in motion before betraying them.

All Ron knew, is that he didn't like her. He didn't trust her.

She was trouble.

"Hermione. . ." Evangeline whined.

"Ev, for the last time, no. I realize that this is not fun for you, but it's not fun for us either," snapped Hermione. Evangeline looked shame-faced.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I'm just going stir crazy in here."

"Don't worry, we all are."

Hermione glanced up at Ron, a delicate blush coming to her cheeks. Ron found the sight very pleasing. Hermione had defiantly changed since their first year. There was no denying that Hermione was very pretty. Ron had often wondered what it would be like to kiss Hermione Granger.

She was a girl.

But she was also his best friend.

Ron liked her.

But she was his best friend. Anything like that could ruin their friendship, Ron wasn't willing to risk that. . . .yet. Now was not the time.

Ron stared at the newly cleaned kitchen, favor of Kreacher. The whole house was much cleaner for it, Harry finally getting through to the house-elf. At least he was fed, and dust no longer clinged to every surface. Old Dusty was still around though.

"I've got news, and you won't like it," called Harry's voice from that hallway before he entered the room. Kreacher came running, a clean white towel around his small body, Regulus's locket bouncing on his thin chest as he took Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Shoe's off, if you please, Master Harry, and hands washed before dinner," croaked Kreacher.

"What's happened?" he asked, nervously. Harry strode over to them and threw down a news paper on top of their pile of notes and plans.

The ever familiar picture of a hook-nosed, black-haired man stared up at them all, the headline read:

**SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**

"No!" he yelled with Hermione. Evangeline gave a shuddering breath and looked away from the paper, up at Harry. Had Ron been paying attention he would've seen angry tears filling her eyes. No, Ron watched as Hermione lifted the paper and began reading the article.

"'_Severus Snape, long standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was today appointed headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take the post while her brother, Amycus Carrow, fills the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts __professor._

" _'__I've welcomed the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values-_"

"Stop."

"Like committing murder and cutting off people's ears, I suppose! Snape, headmaster! Snape in Dumbledore's study - Merlin's pants!" Hermione shrieked, un-hearing to Evangeline's faint plea.

"Please, stop."

Silence filled the air as Evangeline took her head in her hands and groaned. Harry and Ron, who had both been surprised at Hermione's outburst turned nervous glances at the two females in the room.

Evangeline's shoulders shook as she took a deep breath. Ron almost thought she was crying until she looked up and glared at the picture of Severus Snape on the front page. The savage look in her eyes, noticed.

"How dare he, take over his position!" she growled. "After all that he did, he thinks he can get away with murder and- and. . . do this?" She rose to her feet, drawing her wand. "Well, there's another thing coming for him. I'll take good care of him."

"Ev!" cried Harry. "Calm down. It's not like you can just march into Hogwarts and attack Snape."

Evangeline shot him a sarcastic look, as if daring him.

"We'll see about that."

"Ev, sit down! This is madness!"

Evangeline looked at them all, the anger slowly fading from her eyes; she sat in her chair heavily dropping her wand on the surface and staring at it with a look of horror.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking you can do?" Ron said. "Walk in and win a duel with Snape?"

"I was going to-, I'm sorry, I don't know whats wrong with me," whispered Evangeline. "I've been feeling awful lately, craving things, and just so angry. . ."

Ron leaned over to whisper into Harry's ear. Unfortunately he hadn't quite mastered the art of whispering quietly.

"Is it PMS, you wonder?"

Evangeline shot him a livid glare. Hermione looked as if she had just found out something rather important.

"The full moon," she breathed. "It's tomorrow night. You're feeling the effects of lycanthropy!" Evangeline's eyes widened like huge blue orbs.

"What!" she shrieked. "I'm not going to change shape am I?"

"No, you'll just be enamored with the moon."

"Wait, _what_? Enamored?" asked Evangeline, her expression still one of horror.

"The moon will make you a bit. . . . exciting to be around. The moment you see it, you won't remember anything of the night until the sun rises."

"I'll be moonstruck?" she gasped in alarm. She looked away from them muttering under her breath with curses. "Bloody hell, I'll be just like a batty. . . . unicorn turds. . . .this is not my best day. . .-"

Ron snorted with laughter, in which Evangeline shot him a dark look.

"No wonder, she's been craving rare steaks!"

"It's not funny Ron," Hermione chastised. "This is serious. One look at the moon and she'll be impossible to be around. It'll be like dealing with a deranged feral dog- oh, that was a bad pun."

"You think?" squeaked Evangeline.

"Hasn't this happened before? I mean, you being moonstruck?"

"Not that I recall, I was usually in bed early. . ." Evangeline replied looking at the wall in thought. Hermione frowned and looked seriously at him and Harry. Ron still thought it funny, that Evangeline would become moonstruck. Enamored with the moon, that was a new one for him. He wondered if that's how Bill got on the full moon.

"We'll need to keep you out of the moonlight, maybe I have a potion that can help you get to sleep earlier?" Hermione trailed off. It was silent until Harry spoke.

Ron was hungry, fish and chips sounded really good right now. . . .

"Back to the plan," said Harry, calling for their attention. Hermione became alert, Evangeline drew her gaze back to Harry and Ron scooted closer.

"Nothing big happened today," said Harry. "I think we should do it tomorrow."

Hermione's jaw dropped, Ron choked nearly falling out of his chair. _Smooth,_ he thought to himself, _right in front of Hermione._ Evangeline stared at Harry as if he'd grown another head.

"Tomorrow?" asked Evangeline. "You aren't serious. ."

"I am," said Harry. "I don't think waiting any longer will prepare us any more. The longer we put it off, the farther away the locket could be. There's already a chance that Umbridge chucked it; the thing doesn't even open."

"Unless," Ron said, "she's found a way to open it, and she's now possessed." The thought itself was frightening.

"Wouldn't make any difference to her, she was so evil in the first place," Harry replied with an indifferent shrug. Hermione was biting her lip, deep in thought.

"We know everything important," Harry went on, Ron was still skeptical. "We know they've stopped Apparition in and out of the Ministry. We know only the most senior Ministry members are allowed to connect their homes to the Floo Network now, because Ron heard those two Unspeakables complaining about it. And we know roughly where Umbridges office is, because of what Hermione heard that bearded bloke saying to his mate -"

" '_I'll be up on level one, Dolores wants to see me,'"_ Hermione recited immediately.

"Exactly," said Harry. "And we know you get in using those funny coins, or tokens, or whatever they are, because I saw that witch borrowing one from her friend-"

"But we haven't got any!"

"If the plan works, we will have," Harry went on calmly. Evangeline looked at him sceptically.

"_If _it does, whose to say we'll even get near it?" she asked.

"Trust me, it's time to act," Harry told her sternly. Evangeline dropped the matter and the four set to work going over the plans. Finally Evangeline stood and stretched her arms over her head.

"Well, I know my part, I better get some rest," she walked to the door before turning back to then with a smile. "Who knows, I might need it in case I get _moonstruck_!" She disappeared out the door, her laughter echoing down the hallway. Ron glared at the spot she had once stood.

"Finally."

"Ron," said Hermione warning in her tone.

"What? I don't like her, I don't even know why we invited her to come along."

"I did, Ron, we need her," said Harry standing.

"What for? It's always just been us three!"

"She knows things, and I think she's in as much danger as we are in."

"Like what?" Ron asked sarcastically. What could be so dangerous for the pure-blood daughter of a Slytherin?

"Voldemort's looking for her I think," Harry said. "I saw her picture the other day, it said she was wanted."

"Evangeline?" asked Hermione in a small voice.

"I think that Voldemort feels that she is a threat. He did after all kill off his family. Whose to say he won't try to kill of her side? Ev, has purer blood than he does, he knows that. He's trying to be the only heir of Salazar; he killed his own father, Obliviated his Uncle, who died in Azkaban."

"He is really after her?" said Hermione. Harry nodded.

"But why?" asked Ron, sneering. "What's so important about her?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She's a pure-blood descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Voldemort's father was a muggle; making him a half-blood. If Voldemort actually lived up to his beliefs and standards, it would make her superior to him. He most likely views her as a threat. She makes him look bad, so he is trying to get rid of her."

Ron frowned. It made sense in a way, but to kill Evangeline? It seemed against what Voldemort was trying to accomplish.

Out in the hallway, Evangeline stood against the open door in the shadows, listening to every word. Praying to every form of God, that her family was safe, and that she wouldn't jeopardize her friends safety. Tomorrow would be interesting. . .

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! What could possibly happen? <strong>

**Just kidding. Gosh Ron is so. . . . moody. I don't know why I wrote him like that, maybe because I feel like it? Hmmm. Well, that's that for now. Thank you to all you lovely readers, reviewers and alerters. You are awesome, as always! :)**

**~CHAO**


	9. Chapter 9 Inside

**It's really short, I just kinda ran out of steam. It's been a long day for me. And tomorrow won't be much better. . . ugh.**

**indigofisbee- haha! That is so awesome, I laughed really hard. "Lumos!" haha. I must say, this chapter is not the one I promised. I feel bad about it.**

**wisegirl2772- Am I good or what? My timing. It actually surprises me! Ron, I know, he's just a weird character for me. Plus I think I like that there is someone who does not like Ev, in the golden trio. I am so weird. . .**

**Erugalatha Fael-ionath- I realise that. I guess I'll just make it a flaw into my story, I sort of forgot that he got all moody when he wears the locket. I mean, who forgets that? Me. . . . I'll make it awesome! I seriously had a hard time not apologising in this chapter. It's just a word that I say out of habit. Trust me, people tell me the same thing all the time. So I will try to stop using the "S" word. I almost wrote it too, at the end here. . . .!**

**The Dark side of the Mind- Yay! Another reader, who read the first part! Sadly this chapter is not as promised. **

**I really am not feeling to hot. I think I overdid it today. So, this chapter was sort of fudged, the next, I swear, will be as promised. I need to fly to my sweet fluffy bed, and drink Butterbeer!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE: Inside<strong>

Hermione swallowed thickly staring up at the statue before her, next to her stood a tall blond woman, wearing gray robes. Nikita Oppel, Runcorn's assistant. She was pale, with a disgusted look written on her face. Every now and then, her hands would fidget with the fabric of her robes. She obviously did not like wearing them.

She noticed Harry, or rather the tall dark wizard that Harry was impersonating. Albert Runcorn.

"Psst!" she said. He looked at them and hurried over.

"You got in alright then?" she asked once at her side.

"No, he's still stuck in the bog," said Ron, in the ferrety mans voice, sounding odd to Hermione's ears. He was playing Reginald Cattermole. She was Mafalda Hopkirk.

"Oh, very funny. . . It's horrible, isn't it?" she said. "Have you seen what they're sitting on?"

The wizards sitting on ornately carved thrones, looking down were actually sitting on mounds of carved humans, each clawing at anything; hundreds of carved naked bodies, or men, women, and children, each supporting the handsomely dressed wizards.

"Muggles," she whispered, trying not to let Harry hear her shock and horror. "In their rightful places. Come on, let's get going."

They passed through a set of gates and into another smaller hall, where lines waited in front of twenty golden grilled lifts. They entered one when a voice rang out.

"Cattermole!"

Wildly they looked around, until they saw a scowling man striding up to them, wearing lavishly embroidered robes. Harry and Evangeline looked sick and terrified, this was someone they had seen before.

"I requested somebody from Magical Maintenance to sort out my office, Cattermole. It'd still raining in there."

Ron swallowed, terrified.

"Have you tried an umbrella?" he asked weakly, giving a nervous laugh in Cattermole's voice. The man's eyes widened.

"You think it's funny, Cattermole, do you?"

"N-No," said Ron, "no, of course not."

"You realize that I am on my way downstairs to interrogate your wife, Cattermole? I'm surprised you're not down there holding her hand. But if my wife was being accused of being a Mudblood, and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I think I would make that a priority to do that job, Cattermole. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," gulped Ron.

"Then see to it, Cattermole, that if my office is not completely dry within an hour, your wife's Blood Status will be in even graver doubt than it is now." The man swept passed them, giving a polite nod to Harry, disguised as Runcorn.

They got on their own lift in silence, the grilles shut with a clang and the lift began to move upward.

"Oh my God. What am I gonna do? My wife's all alone downstairs!" exclaimed Ron in a horrified voice.

"Ron, you don't have a wife," said Evangeline with a snicker.

"Right," he muttered seemingly coming to his senses. "What do I use, though, to make it stop raining?"

"Try, Finite Incantatem," said Hermione, as the lift slowed to a stop. Ron glanced at them frantically as the grilles clanged open, a disembodied voice said, "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamont Administration Services."

Hermione shoved Ron forward, feeling very sorry for leaving him on his own. Ron stumbled from the lift, turning as the golden grilles shut and the lift moved again. Hermione saw his eyes following them as if pleading for them not to go.

"Actually, Harry, I think I better go after him," she told Harry quickly as Evangeline stumbled slightly as the lift jerked. She didn't like leaving Ron off on his own. "I don't think he knows what he's doing and if he gets caught-"

"Level One, Minister of Magic and Support Staff."

Hermione gasped. Four people stood before them, two in deep conversation: a long-haired wizard wearing magnificent robes of black and gold, and the other a squat, toad like witch wearing a velvet bow in her short hair, she wore all pink, just like Hermione remembered. Next to her Harry stiffened.

"Ah, Mafalda!" said Umbridge looking at her. "Travelers sent you, did he?"

"Y-yes!" she squeaked.

"Good, you'll do perfectly well." Umbridge stepped into the lift with the dark haired wizard. She glanced at Harry with her beady black eyes. "Aren't you getting out, Albert? And you as well, Nikita?"

"Yes, of course," said Harry in Runcorn's deep voice. Evangeline smiled in a simpering manner, and got off with Harry. The grilles clanged shut, Hermione watched anxiously as their faces sinked back out of sight, the tall wizard on her one side, Umbridge on her other.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, what happens next? Seriously, this is a filler.<strong>

**Why do I feel like crap? I almost said the "S" word! AHHHHHH! Don't mind me, I'm super tired and have no idea what I am writing at the moment. **

**I will now go to bed, and get good rest, and produce AWESOMENESS!**

**~CHAO**


	10. Chapter 10 Escape from the Ministry

******Alas, I own nothing! It makes me sad, but it is true. I used references from both the movie and the book! So awesome.**

**I don't have time for reviews today, super busy, with a TON of homework to do (essays, ugh). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN: Escape from the Ministry<strong>

"Pink?" muttered Evangeline once off the lift, fiddling with her gray robes. "She gets to wear pink?" Her tone held an envious edge to it as she followed Harry down the hall. She muttered under her breath as Harry continued to ignore her.

"Why don't _I_ get to wear pink?"

"Because that's Umbridge," Harry told her in a bitting voice.

"Oh, right."

Harry rolled his eyes as they hurried down the hall. Evangeline took on the act of being Runcorn's assistant instantly. She followed quietly, her heels clicking against the marble floors faintly. It was silent except for her footsteps.

Harry worried that the outcome of this infiltration might end badly. Ron was doing magic that could mean a woman's liberty, Hermione was now stuck in court proceedings, with Umbridge. And they were on the wrong floor, Umbridge was down in the lift. The main reason they were here, and he was in the opposite direction.

Halfway along the next corridor they emerged into a wide open room where dozens of witches and wizards sat in rows at small desks. Harry watched them, as they waved their wands in syncopation, paper flying through the air, as they created pamphlets. They walked near enough to read the pink pamphlet, emblazoned with gold:

MUDBLOODS

and the Dangers They Pose to

a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society

Harry straightened, as did Evangeline, who looked quite upset. But Harry did not get to dwell on the oh, so Umbridge inspired reading. His gaze was fixed on a door, were there might have been a peephole, was a large round eye with a bright blue iris set in the wood. An eye much like the one Alastor Moody had used. And surprisingly the same shade as Evangeline's.

He crossed the room, Evangeline following as she shadowed his steps. As he approached the door he read the plaque, it read:

DOLORES UMBRIDGE

SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY TO THE MINISTER

Below that, a slightly shiner new plaque read:

HEAD OF THE MUGGLE-BORN

REGISTRATION COMMISSION

Beside him Evangeline made a gagging noise, glaring at the shiny plaque. Harry could almost see her reaching out and ripping it from the door, just because she could. Harry glanced around him at the working witches and wizards creating the pink pamphlets. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew an object with little waving legs and a rubber-bulbed horn for a body. Slowly he dropped it to the floor, where it scuttled away, under the working witches and wizards.

He grabbed Evangeline's arm and they waited standing in front of Umbridge's office door, until a loud bang filled the hall; followed by acrid black smoke billowing out into the air. It was followed by a succession of bangs and more smoke as Harry opened the office door and stepped in.

Like her office at Hogwarts it was covered in pink: Lace draperies, doilies, and dried flowers covered every available surface. The walls had the same plates, each featuring a highly colored, beribboned kitten. The desk was covered in a flowery cloth.

"_Accio Locket,_" he muttered. Nothing happened.

"Harry?"

Harry went behind her desk and pulled out the drawers, finding spellotape; enchanted paper clips that coiled snakelike from her drawer, a small fussy box of spare hair bows and clips; no locket.

"Harry?"

He opened another drawer: it was full of folders each labeled with a name. He recognized many of the names. Grabbing a whole stack, he put them on top of the table.

"Harry!"

Harry's head snapped up to meet Evangeline's now brown eyes. Her blond hair unnerved him; seeing as he was so used to it being black. Her finger was pointed at a poster; his face covering it with a title that read:

UNDESIRABLE No.1

HARRY POTTER

There was a small pink sticky note beneath his picture reading:

To be punished.

Harry glared at his picture, noticing another right beside it. His eyes widened as he saw Evangeline's picture on it. Her black hair handing around her shoulders, bright blue eyes, and a wide smile. Above her picture it read:

UNDESIRABLE No.2

EVANGELINE FALLON

A bizarre sense of confusion swept through him. Evangeline was a target now, too? He understood why he was a target. But her?

Voldemort must want her badly to put her face up on a poster. He imagined the whole wizarding world now knew her name as well, most likely wondering what she was wanted for. Harry grimaced at her.

"He really wants you," he said.

"He wants me dead, Harry," she said with a scoff. "Just because I'm 'purer' than he is."

Harry pursed his lips, eyebrows drawing together. He waved her over, gesturing to the files on the desktop. Evangeline walked over to him, slightly awkward with the black alligator heels she was wearing, and peered down at the files splayed across the desk. She drew in a sharp breath and began shuffling through them, pausing at each file of the person she recognized.

"Albus Dumbledore. . . Arthur Weasley. . . . Alastor Moody," she muttered under her breath. Her eyes narrowed at the red 'X's covering the pictures of those who were dead. "Her-Hermione Granger, location unknown. . . . Remus Lupin. . . ." She stopped staring down at the four pictures before her.

"Nicodemus Fallon, Nathanion Fallon, Michelangelo Fallon, and Jasonius Fallon, whereabouts unknown, to be punished," read Harry. Evangeline's fists clenched, the muscle in her jaw working furiously.

"That- that, ugly, horrid woman," she seethed.

"The lockets not here," Harry told her. Evangeline glanced around and rolled her eyes.

"I think we've already deducted that."

Harry gave a huff of annoyance at her surly attitude and put the files back in order, trying to make it look as it no one had been in the room. Evangeline waited by the door, looking through the telescope that was holding Moody's eye to the door.

"They're still cleaning up, quickly."

Harry strode over to the door and ripped the telescope out of the wood, with a rough, angry jerk. Evangeline jumped back, giving him a meaningful look; he ignored it and opened the door, shoving Moody's eye into his pocket. The door clicked shut behind them once Evangeline hurriedly followed him. They stood in front of the door, as a small balding wizard straightened and addressed them.

"Good day, Runcorn. . . Oppel . ." he said timidly. It was easy to see that Runcorn was a man to be feared. "Er, just a small mishap. Something sneaked up here from Experimental Charms, they're so careless, like that poisonous duck last week. . ."

The little wizard self-consciously straightened his robes. Harry slowly turned away with a nod and hurried down the corridor. Evangeline's heels clicking sharply against the stones, Harry found it rather annoying.

The lift was empty when it arrived, both jumped in as the grilles clanged shut and the lift began its descent. Evangeline did not speak to him. Most likely brooding over what they had seen in Umbridge's office. Harry did not want to speak to her, thoroughly put out by her shifting moods, and constant little questions. He glanced over at her, still finding it odd that she had blond hair, and extremely tall. Her hands were folded behind her back, eyes staring straight ahead.

"Stop staring at me, Harry," she muttered under her breath, "you're making me nervous. Have I changed back?"

"No."

He was relieved when the lift stopped at level two, and a soaking-wet and wild-eyed Ron got in.

"M-morning," he stammered as the lift set off again.

"Ron, it's me, Harry!"

"Harry! Blimey, I forgot what you looked like - who's she?"

"It's me, Ron, Ev," said Evangeline. Ron sighed with relief.

"That's good. I forgot you were so tall. . . . why isn't Hermione with you?"

"She had to go down to the courtrooms with Umbridge, she couldn't refuse."

The lift came to a stop and the grilles slid open, letting a red haired wizard step on followed by a brown haired witch. Evangeline gave a squeak of surprise, as Ron paled. Harry swallowed, his eyes widening as Arthur Weasley stepped onto the lift.

". . . I quite understand what you're saying, Wakanda, but I'm afraid I cannot be party to that." The lift set off once more and an awkward silence filled the air, it was broken by Mr. Weasley with a greeting to Ron.

"Hello, Reg," said Mr. Weasley, looking at Ron's wet robes steadily dripping with water. "I've just heard that Mary's coming in for questioning today. . .try to have faith."

Mr. Weasley placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, pulling away slightly at the wetness of it.

"If there's anything that Molly and I can help with. . ."

"Don't tell me," said the brown haired witch. "It's raining in Yaxley's office again."

"Tell him to try an umbrella?" asked Mr. Weasley. Ron swallowed. Evangeline coughed slightly, trying to hid a snort. Ron had suggested that too earlier. The lift came to a stop and the grilles slid open. Arthur and the witch got off, but not before Mr. Weasley gave Harry a glare with much dislike behind it.

"Arthur," said Harry, halting Mr. Weasley. "You know you're being tracked don't you?"

"Is that a threat, Runcorn?" he replied stepping closer.

"No," Harry said, "It's a fact. They're watching you."

Mr. Weasley gave him an odd look, almost as if wondering why Runcorn would tell him this. Harry stepped back as the grill clanged shut once again, and the lift set off. They steadied themselves, and waited until they reached the last destination. The Department of Mysteries. The grilles slid open, and they stepped out.

"It's bloody cold, down here," Ron stated instantly. A shaky voice filled the air as they walked down the dark hallway, Evangeline stepped closer to Harry, her eyes wide.

"No, no, I'm a half-blood, I'm a half-blood, I tell you! My father was a wizard, he _was_, look him up, Arkie Alderton, he's a well-known broomstick designer, I tell you! Get- get your hands off me, get your hands off -"

The wizard was being led away, his pleas getting fainter as they dragged him down the hallway, sobbing. Evangeline looked over her shoulder, as her hand gripped Harry's arm. He let her. It was a disturbing thing to see; people being dragged away due to their blood status. The air was ever colder, as they continued entering the threshold of the courtroom. None of them dared to speak, the air was taught with energy.

Harry looked up, pausing slightly at the Dementors that hung overhead. He realized with some relief that a patronus was holding them at bay. A silvery cat, prowled up and down the railing; separating Umbridge, Yaxley and Hermione from the rest of the courtroom.

In the center of the courtroom, in a lone dark chair sat Mrs. Cattermole. She wore long plain robes, her face pale and bloodless. Harry saw her shudder slightly in the chill that the dementors gave off. Hermione looked up at him with wide terrified eyes, he nodded to her discretely.

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole, of 27 Shizzleherst Gardens of Great Tolly Evesham?" asked Umbridge.

"Yes," relied Mrs. Cattermole in a frightened voice. Harry stiffened at the small tingling sensation lacing through his scar. Evangeline's grip became tight, her eyes fixed on Umbridge, or rather the necklace hanging around her neck. The locket was easy to see, right in plain sight.

"Mother to Maisie, Ellie and Alfred Cattermole? Wife to Reginald?"

"Y-yes," Mrs. Cattermole said again bursting into tears. Ron seemed to have had enough. Whether it was the more compassionate side of him, or his inane belief that he really was Mr. Cattermole; he walked into the courtroom and up to Mrs. Cattermole.

"Reg," she breathed with relief as he placed a hand on her shaking shoulders. Umbridge looked on with a disgusted look. Harry and Evangeline followed, keeping to the sides of the courtroom as Umbridge continued.

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole, a wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, is this, that wand?" she asked raising a wand into the air. Mrs. Cattermole nodded.

"Will you please tell us from which witch or wizard you took this wand?"

Evangeline dropped Harry's arm, a look of hatred crossing her face. Harry gave her a warning look: widening his eyes and shaking his head. She flared her nostrils, and rooted herself to the floor, glaring up at the pink toad woman.

"I didn't take it. I bought it in Diagon Alley at Ollivanders when I was eleven. It _chose _me."

"You're lying," said Umbridge in a low voice. "Wands only chose witches and you are not a witch."

"But I am a witch!" sobbed Mrs. Cattermole. "I am! Tell them Reg." Ron slowly looked up at Umbridge, his eyes full of loathing. "Reg, tell them."

Harry felt pure hate boiling in his veins. This woman was evil and vile: she even enjoyed doing this. He approached the raised seats, disgust written upon his face; he drew his wand. Umbridge noticed and tilted her head to the side. Evangeline was also moving. Mirroring his movements as well.

"What on earth are you doing, Albert?" she asked. Harry felt his face shifting, the potion was wearing off. He still glared up at the woman.

"You're lying, Dolores," he said, "And one mustn't tell lies! _Stupefy!_"

There was a flash of red light; it hit Umbridge, knocking her back into her chair.

"_Stupefy_!" yelled Evangeline, hitting Yaxley before he could draw his own wand. He fell across the seat.

Hermione climbed up to Umbridge's seat and ripped the locket from her chest, snapping the chain. She tossed it to him, jumping down after. Above, the dementors were moving, eager they seemed to get to the people below. Umbridge's spell was no longer working.

"Let's go!" cried Evangeline, her blond hair steadily changing back into black. The roots already black, her eyes now their brilliant blue. "C'mon!"

"It's Harry Potter!" breathed Mrs. Cattermole. Ron led her out of the room, ushering her before him.

"It is, isn't it honey? That'll be something to tell the kids."

Harry ran down the dark hall, leading them to the lift. It's golden light beckoning for them to hurry faster. He could feel the chill of the dementors gaining. Evangeline tripped on her robes, falling to the ground with a yelp. Hermione reached down and dragged her to her feet. In a vain effort, Evangeline discarded her heels, throwing them at the dementors and missing.

They jumped onto the lift, the golden grilles slamming shut. But the foul hands of the dementors reached through, clawing mercilessly at them. Slimy and scabbed they grasped the air, bringing their faces closer. The familiar pull, and Harry felt as if all the happiness was sucked out of him. It was.

The dementors were sucking the happiness out of them. Think happy thoughts, he reminded himself. Happy thoughts. Harry lifted his wand.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

His silver stag shot from the end of his wand, forcing the dementors back and down the long dark hall. They breathed with relief as the lift moved up. To shocked to speak they waited until the disembodied voice filled the air, once they stopped.

"Level eight," said the cool voice, "Atrium."

They got off, all of them returned to their normal states, except for Ron. Who Mrs. Cattermole clung to desperately. They kept their heads down, making their way to the fireplaces.

"Mary, go home," said Ron to Mrs. Cattermole. They paused slightly, waiting for Ron to catch up. Harry tapped his foot impatiently, glancing around nervously. "Get the kids, I'll meet you there. We have to get out of the country, you understand?"

Mrs. Cattermole nodded.

"Do as I say."

Mrs. Cattermole flung herself at Ron, grasping his face between her hands and kissing him. Hermione's mouth popped open, Evangeline snickered.

As they kissed, Ron began to change back, his red hair replacing the mousy brown. Mrs. Cattermole drew away with a horrified gasp, her hands going to her lips.

"Mary?" another voice asked. Harry stepped back as the real Reginald Cattermole stepped up to his wife. "Who's that?"

"Long story," said Ron, "nice meetin' you." He hurried over to them, beet red. Someone grabbed Harry by his shoulders and gasped.

"Potter? It's Harry Potter!"

Harry shoved the small wizard away, running across the atrium to the fireplaces. Hermione, Evangeline and Ron followed quickly as the wizards in uniforms began to chase after. They shoved people out of the way, desperately trying to get to the fireplaces. Gold grilles closing them from above.

Curses flew past their heads. Harry ducked as one shot past his ear, glancing over his shoulder to see Yaxley in pursuit. Harry shot out his wand, a spell hitting the newspaper stand, sending copies of the Daily Prophet into the air.

They ran, diving into the fireplace. Darkness engulfed them, along with the familiar tightening of the lungs, but something was wrong. . . Hermione's hand seemed to be slipping from his. . .

His lungs screamed for air; he couldn't breath or see. Everything was slowly slipping away. Hermione's fingers, and Evangeline's grip on his arm. He wondered if this was what it felt like to suffocate.

And then he saw the door of number twelve Grimmauld Place, but before he could draw a much needed breath of air, there was a scream and a flash of purple light; Hermione's hand was suddenly vicelike upon his and everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11 Into the Woods

******So, January was not a good month for me. I apologise for my absence, but I was working on a scholarship opportunity. And vowed not to write anything for fun until I finished it. Which took all MONTH! Drove me insane.**

**Also, I was very sick. Half the time I posted I was most likely delirious, and my behavior was probably not the best. So, I will try not to post when I am sick :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN: Into the Woods<strong>

Evangeline's lungs drew in a grateful deep breath. She could see light, through her closed eyelids. Yet she wanted to remain where she was. Slowly she opened her blue eyes, taking in the barren-leafed trees above her.

Their spider-like branches swaying in the slight breeze. Then, like a creeping thief, her body began to register pain. It crept up her legs, up her spine, to her head. Pain exploded behind her eyes as she groaned and shut them. Where was this pain coming from?

Moaning she rolled onto her stomach and lifted herself up off the ground. She sat back on her knees and looked at her surroundings.

She was at the base of a hill. A cold wind blowing through the trees and moving the fallen leaves with it. She shivered and hugged the ugly gray robes closer to her body. Wearing them had been a pain. When she had seen the pink ones that Umbridge had worn, she had felt a stab of jealousy. But that was short lived.

What a horrid woman, she thought. In that lifeless courtroom she had felt so much hate towards her. Harry was lucky that he had stopped her. The urge to attack the toad had been great. She shivered again.

Where was she? Why wasn't she back at Grimmauld Place? Where was Hermione, Harry and Ron?

Her mind instantly jumped to the worse possible conclusion.

They had gotten separated while apparating.

Crap.

Evangeline stumbled to her feet, grimacing as her bare feet were stabbed with small dead twigs. Sharp to the touch, on her soft pink feet. She began up the hill, using her hands to help herself climb up the steep slope.

When she came to the top she sighed with relief. Harry and Hermione were on the other side. Evangeline frowned at the sight before her, Ron was on the ground, his shirt ripped open. Tears ran down Hermione's face as she fussed over his prone body.

Evangeline stumbled down the other side, slipping and sliding most of the way down. She crawled to their side, her eyes widening at the sight of Ron's arm.

He'd been splinched.

This was bad, very bad.

"Hermione, what happened?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"I had to!" said Hermione. "Yaxley had a hold on me, I apparated us to Grimmauld Place, but he knows where it is now, he can get in. I was a secret keeper and I let him in. He knows the secret. It wasn't safe so I just. . . apparated!"

Ron moaned as Hermione used the small vial on Dittany on his wounds.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, I'm sorry Ron, I'm sorry."

As the greenish smoke billowed up from Ron's wounds, new skin stretched over making it look as if he'd been splinched weeks ago. Evangeline swallowed thickly, for once feeling sorry for the pig brained Weasley. Harry tried to reassure Hermione as she fussed over getting them in the woods.

Ron groaned and opened his eyes, his face gray and glistening with sweat.

"How d'you feel?" Hermione whispered.

"Lousy," he croaked, wincing, "where are we?"

"In the woods where they held the Quidditch World Cup," said Hermione.

"Hey!" pipped up Evangeline. "I know where that is, Nathan went on and on about it, he was pretty upset Dad wouldn't let him come." Harry sighed and looked over at her. His look clearly saying, 'not helping!'

Hermione sprang to her feet, walking to the edge of the clearing. Harry watched as Ron began to groan in earnest.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Protective charms," muttered Hermione. "If we're staying, we should put up some protective enchantments. Ev. . can you help me?"

"Yep!" said Evangeline springing to her feet and wincing as the sharp sticks dug into her feet. As she pulled out her wand, she fished around in her bag and pulled out a pair of slippers. Sliding them onto her feet, she hopped over to Hermione and began to copy what she was saying.

"_Salvia Hexia . . . Protego Totalum . . ."_ she incanted. Both girls created a wide circle around the boys. Evangeline could see the haze forming in the air from their incantations. Almost like they were inside a bubble that a two year would make.

"You could get out the tent, Harry," Hermione said with a huff as he sat open-mouthed.

"Tent?"

"In the bag!"

"In the. . . of course," said Harry. Evangeline shook her head, as she continued her work.

"_Repello Muggletum . . . Muffliato . . ."_ she recited. Suddenly she didn't feel good. It was almost as if some unseen force had punched her in the gut, and decided to make her insides into a nice little nest for its feral hamsters. She winced at the disturbing thought. It really felt like she was going to hurl. Grabbing her head with her free hand she stumbled slightly.

"Ev?" came Hermione's distorted voice. "Are you okay? Ev?"

"M'fine," she muttered, straightening. Hermione gave her an unconvinced look.

When they finally set up the tent, they each helped drag Ron into it and place him on one of the bunk beds. The inside of the tent was plain, and very drab. A stove was in one corner, yet it was also very spacious. Evangeline gratefully sank down into one of the beds, letting her eyes flutter shut.

Sleep took her instantly.

* * *

><p>When she woke, Evangeline could hear arguing. She sat bolt upright in the bunk, as she realized that she had fallen asleep. Rubbing her eyes she stood and joined Harry, Hermione and Ron in the main part of the tent. They were silent now. Eyes on her.<p>

"Hey. . . what's going on?"

"Nothing," snapped Hermione with a glare. Evangeline froze, her eyes wide.

"Did I do something. . . ?"

"I saw Gregorovitch," said Harry. "Vol-"

"Don't! Say his name," hissed Ron.

"Sorry, You-Know-Who, found Gregorovitch and tortured him. He wants something from him," explained Harry. Evangeline nodded still not understanding why Hermione was being so cold. Evangeline regretted falling asleep now.

"Harry is letting Vo-You-Know-Who into his mind," Hermione said coldly. "I told him that he needs to apply his Occlumensy-"

"Not this again!" Harry said.

"I said I would take over the watch!" Hermione all but yelled in his face. Evangeline held up her hands.

"Ladies! Ladies! Don't get your knickers in a knot, you're both pretty," she said. This was met with unamused glares, and Evangeline cringing. The same sick feeling from earlier overcame her again, so she looked for a way out.

"Okay, my bad. I'll just take over watch and leave you guys to sort this," she amended hastily. They watched as she made her way to the mouth of the tent and suddenly Hermione lost her cold look, replacing it with horror. She glanced at Harry and dashed forward.

"Ev! Wait, you can't go out!" She yelled.

But the damage was done. The moment Evangeline pulled the tent flap open, the light of the moon washed over her. The sick feeling left, leaving her with a sense of euphoria. All she could see was the glorious light of the beautiful moon.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. I think I lost my mojo. . . need to find it.<strong>

**The Mysterious E- yay, she's not lost! **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I'll try, I'm going to be really busy this month and next month. . . and the next grrr.**

**wisegirl2772- Ugh finals, I hope you did good! **

**Nizuna Fujieda- thank you!**

**indigofrisbee- Awesome! Hopefully the next chapter will be better than this one! (finals. . . what can I say? I probably failed!)  
><strong>

**ember505- my bad for the updating part. Life is so BUSY, plus my siblings like to hog the computer :(**

**Thank you for all your support! January was a rough month, but I'm glad I was able to post this chapter. Even if it is super short, I think I probably could've made it longer but I need to get my thoughts together for the plot and working Ev in here. . . so much work. . . need more CHOCOLATE! **

**~CHAO**


	12. Chapter 12 Alive!

**Gah! I don't know if I like this chapter. I think it's more of a filler, and me wanting to get Draco in the story some more. I mean, I am writing a Draco fanfic, he needs to be in it. **

**I think I might start posting chapters for my story on Saturdays weekly, that way I have a week to write a chapter, and a day to post it. It just seems easier. Plus, I might actually post longer chapters. Short chapters bother me, I need to write longer chapters. Just an idea.  
><strong>

**wisegirl2772- yeah, she'll be fine, tough as nails! :)**

**Sassasaurus- thank you, although sometimes I get writers block and stare at the computer screen for hours, and it's terrible! Luckily that hasn't happened for awhile. Here's another funny thing, I started writing this chapter right after I posted the previous one, and then I got your review. Great minds think alike!**

**ember505- awesome! I guess I've really come a long way from when I first started writing, those early days make me shudder . . . O.o**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- yeah, I seem to have a knack for punishing my characters. I feel bad about it, but then again, it makes for a great story. My characters love me.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE: Alive!<strong>

Draco stayed where he was, trying not to move as he watched the Carrows stalk the halls. It was his first week here at Hogwarts, under the command of Severus Snape, Headmaster. Already, he was wishing that it was last year he was doing.

He half expected to find Evangeline in some random part of the castle, turning to smile at him as he walked up to her. He would give anything to see her smile. No. He was left with the image of her, bleeding to death on the school grounds as he was dragged away. The muscles in his jaw clenched as he tried to banish the image.

Amycus Carrow, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight. He breathed in relief. Already they had punished several of the students, involving unforgivable curses and cruel punishment. Defense Against the Dark Arts, was a joke. The new name for the class was the Dark Arts. And as a Death Eater he was expected to practice Dark Arts.

Draco crept down the hall, continuing to the dungeons to get to the Slytherin Common room. No longer did warm fires fill the halls, or wait in the Great Hall. It was cold, dark and discouraging. Just like the Headmaster.

The sound of feet hitting stone reached his ears, and Draco ducked into a broom cupboard, snapping the door shut behind him. As the sound of feet neared he shut his eyes and held his breath. Not even he was allowed out after curfew.

The feet passed, fading into the echoing corridors. He sighed and slumped to the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest. How miserable he felt, how pathetic. Evangeline would laugh at him if she saw him now. He held onto the glimmer of hope that she was alive.

Voldemort believed she was.

Her wanted posters had been plastered all over Platform 9 ¾. He had avoided looking at them like the plague. He didn't want to see her, at least until she was flesh and blood before him. She still could be dead. Voldemort could be wrong, misled.

It was another week before an odd brown owl delivered a small white envelope to him. It had pecked against the window in the library as he studied, trying to make use of his extra time. Confused he stood and opened the window, as the little owl hopped in and held out the letter in its beak.

It was odd because, mail had been banned from the school. Except maybe for the subscription of the Daily Prophet. He took the letter and the little owl hopped out the window and flew away. Draco watched it disappear into the distance, before focusing on the envelope. It was unaddressed. Slowly he slid his forefinger under the flap, breaking the stamped seal. Inside was a cream colored paper folded in half.

He pulled it from the white envelope and unfolded it. His eyes quickly reading the penned message:

"_Draco,_

_Against my fathers strict instructions, I believe you have the right to know_

_what happened to my little sister. Eva, woke in the Hogwarts Hospital wing_

_a few days after Dumbledore's death. My father saw fit to take her home with-_

_out informing her friends. Eva, missed you all very much and recovered quickly._

_Now I must tell you, she left home to help her friends, with my help. No doubt_

_she has already caused some commotion. If not, then she understands the _

_seriousness of the events taking place. If you ever come across her, you must_

_protect her, and let nothing harm her. Man-to-man Draco, she is someone very_

_much loved. _

_Now I don't have much time, I can never stay in one place very long. You are _

_being watched. Be careful. And if Eva contacts you, you must NOT reply_

_out of respect for her safety. No matter how much you want to. Burn this."_

Draco stared at the letter, dumbfounded. His thoughts, muddled and confused. Obviously it was sent by one of her brothers, Evangeline had told him about them on enough occasions. Though he had only met the youngest.

Evangeline was alive? The news was almost too good to be true. Hope swelled in him and the world didn't seem so dark anymore. If she was alive then he would see her again. Quickly he re-read the letter, noting the threat that was implied when he was expected to protect her. Her brothers would hold him responsible if anything happened to her, at the hands of the Death Eaters.

He swallowed and pulled out his wand, lighting the letter on fire and watching as it crumbled into dust.

Evangeline was alive!

"Draco? What are you doing?" asked a voice from behind him. Draco froze, turning slowly trying to look casual.

"None of your business, Pansy," he muttered. Pansy Parkinson, tall, dark haired and annoying, smiled at him. Clueless as ever.

"That's alright Draco," she said, "Want to study with me?"

He sighed and picked up his books. As he walked past her, he shot her a glare. Ever since he had returned Pansy had tried everything to get close to him, especially since Evangeline was gone.

"I'd rather not," he told her and left the library.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like this chapter as much. But it will have to do. <strong>

**As always, Review! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**~CHAO**


	13. Chapter 13 The Nature of the Locket

**Hey, everybody! Today's the day! The sun is shining, the tank is clean and we are getting outta here! (I just needed to say that.) It's Saturday! As promised!  
><strong>

**wisegirl2772- yeah, I felt really bad for making Draco think that she was dead, so I had to write it. I hope this chapter is good too!**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- thank you! I spent a whole week writing this chapter, so hopefully this one is long enough, and there are no grammatical errors like my previous chapters that someone pointed out to me. I was so embarrassed, but I'm gonna fix it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN: The Nature of the Locket<strong>

Evangeline groaned, rolling onto her side. Everything felt sore. She made a mental note on how she kept waking up like this. Groaning, and hoping to sleep for a little while longer. Yet at the same time her body was telling her that it was time to get up, that it wanted to move and more importantly to be fed.

She was ravenously hungry.

Bear claws sounded really good at the moment.

Opening her eyes she found herself on the bottom bunk of the bed. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes, and found that she was bound by ropes. What the. . ? Evangeline lifted her head and found that her feet too, were bound by rope. How in Merlin's name had she ended up like this? Grunting she pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning down to untie the ropes around her ankles. Once that was done she went to her hands.

"Quick, Hermione! She's escaping!" called a frantic voice. Looking up Evangeline had time to register Ron barreling towards her, before being tackled to the floor.

"What is going on!" she screamed.

Ron fought to get her hands, sitting on her abdomen. What had she done now?

"Stop it, Ron!" cried Hermione running in. She pulled the crazy red head off Evangeline before turning to her with a breathless look. Hermione stared expectantly at her.

"What?" Evangeline said.

"Don't you . . . remember anything? From last night?"

"Last night?" Evangeline said bewildered. "What did I do last night?"

Harry walked into the tent, looking livid. But once he saw Evangeline on the floor, and Hermione's look he addressed Evangeline calmly.

"Remember the talk we had about werewolves at Grimmauld Place?" he hinted. Evangeline's eyes widened as she remembered discussing werewolves, the full moon, and being moonstruck. Groaning she buried her face in her hands.

"The full moon, I forgot! Did I . . . do anything?"

Harry shared a look with Hermione, and Ron. Clearly they found something amusing. And it did not make Evangeline happy.

"What? What did I do? Tell me!" she demanded.

"Well, you started singing," explained Hermione. Evangeline cringed. She'd never really liked singing, despite being good at it. "Then you tried dancing with Harry, until you just started to stare at the moon and attack anyone who tried to take you back into the tent. You were . . . pretty wild."

"Oh, I was furry wasn't I?"

"Yes," Ron laughed. Hermione shot him a glare.

"No, you were only entranced by the moon. We had to put a shirt on you," Hermione said.

"_What!"_

"It was nothing bad!" Hermione said quickly, "you had on a camisole."

Evangeline let out a breath of relief. She considered herself lucky. The only thing that really bothered her was the fact that she couldn't remember what had happened at all.

That, and the fact that she seemed to have tried to strip tease. She felt embarrassed, and humiliated. Stupid moon. For a fleeting moment she envisioned herself finding Greyback, and strangling him to death. That would never happen. He was giganormous, and she was fun-sized.

"Ugh, my life is just getting better and better," she said sarcastically. Hermione raised her brows and said nothing. Ron decided to go sit in a chair in the main area of the tent, resuming his angst filled brooding look. Evangeline chose to wisely ignore this. She wasn't in the mood to mess with him.

Harry took a seat, with a frustrated sigh. Running his hand through his wild black hair, reminding Evangeline painfully of when Draco did the same thing. She averted her eyes and fought against the sudden onslaught of tears. Mentally she scolded herself.

Who cries over stuff like that? What was she, a big blubbering crybaby? Draco was alive. She wasn't mourning his death, just separated from him. Another image of herself strangling Greyback came to her mind; it was this werewolf stuff, she was sure of it.

Clearing her throat she began to speak, "So, what were you guys up to?"

"Trying to destroy the Locket," Hermione said with a sigh. Harry angrily flung the Slytherin locket to the floor, glaring at it.

"Nothing works!" he seethed.

"Something powerful then," Hermione stated smartly. Ron rolled his eyes in glum silence.

It was silent then, no one spoke. Each staring off into space, deep in thought. Evangeline shifted her weight uncomfortably, unused to such silences unless she was reading. Her stomach gurgled then, signifying her state of hunger. Ron's eyes snapped to hers, openly hostile.

"Oh, your hungry too? Expect us to feed you then?" he snapped. Evangeline stood, outraged.

"What's got you in a snit?" she demanded.

"Oh, I don't know," he told her with disgust, "maybe the fact that I've only had toadstools after nearly bleeding to death!"

"Ron!" said Harry. "Shut it!"

"Well I've had nothing!" Evangeline yelled back.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried intervening as Ron rose unsteadily to his feet. Her chest rose rapidly, as she breathed heavily. Ron glared at Evangeline, and she glared back. "We need to focus," she continued slowly. Evangeline sank back into the mattress, as Ron went back to his chair.

"We need to find out where we're going, and what we're going to do, most importantly food," she told them, her eyes shifting over to Ron. He glared at the wall of the tent sourly. Evangeline figured he'd never gone long without eating a meal, or skipped any meals. He was a mommy's boy. Evangeline on-the-other-hand had, had her fair share of skipped meals. Her father was quick to punish misbehavior with no dinners.

"So where next?" asked Ron.

After deciding to get food they cleared camp and apparated to the outskirts of a small market town. There they pitched the tent in the shelter of a small group of trees surrounded by freshly cast defensive enchantments. Once done, Harry went into town to bring back food.

They didn't have to wait long. As Evangeline sat cross-legged on the floor, Harry burst onto the tent with one word, "dementors."

To say the least they were greatly disappointed. Ron threw a huge fit, and fought with Harry until Hermione intervened, again. Evangeline chose to stay silent in her spot on the floor.

"Harry, give me the locket!" cried Hermione, holding out her hand expectantly. "Come on," she said impatiently clicking her fingers at him when he blinked stupidly at her, "the Horcrux, Harry, you're wearing it!"

Harry lifted the golden locket over his head, looking instantly better the moment it passed over his head and into the hand of Hermione. His face cleared of any sourness, and he visibly brightened.

"Better?"

"Yeah! Loads!" said Harry.

"We take turns wearing it," offered Evangeline from the floor. All eyes on her she continued her idea. It hit her like a bolt of lightening. "The Horcrux makes you feel terrible, or act strange, so . . . we take turns wearing it so that no one wears it all the time. Nobody keeps it on for too long."

"Great," said Ron irritably. Evangeline shot him a glare. "Now that we've sorted that out, can we get some food?"

They moved again, this time in a field belonging to a farm in the middle of the countryside. There they managed to get some eggs and bread. As they sat around the table eating, Hermione spoke with a troubled voice. She had been the one that had opposed the idea of taking the eggs and bread. Ron's attitude though had ended it.

"It's not stealing, is it? Not if I left some money under the chicken coop?"

" 'Er-my-nee, 'oo worry 'oo much. 'Elax!" Ron said with bulging cheeks, as he ate. Evangeline rolled her eyes and finished off her bread. Her first meal since before they had infiltrated the Ministry.

They settled into a constant routine. Stay in one place for a day or two, apparate to another location. Scavenge for food, listen to Ron complain over food, plan where they were going next.

Harry figured that if they were to find any more Horcrux's, Voldemort would've most likely hidden them in places important to him. Hogwarts, Borgin and Burkes, then Albania. Each consisting of a period where he had spent his life. The list formed the basis of their speculations. Evangeline learned to tune the discussions out, and just nod here and there when needed.

"Albania, then," Ron said sarcastically one afternoon. "Shouldn't take more than one day to search."

"There can't be anything there. He'd already made five of his Horcruxes before he went into exile, and Dumbledore was certain the snake is the sixth," said Hermione. "We know the snake's not in Albania, it's usually with Vol-"

"_Didn't I ask you to stop saying that?"_

"Fine! The snake is usually with You-Know-Who - happy?"

"No."

Evangeline groaned and buried her head in her arms on the table. Ron had yet again not been fed, so he was even more snappy than usual. Harry sighed with irritation, thumping his fist on top of the table.

"I think he might have hidden something at Hogwarts. Dumbledore told me that he didn't know all of Hogwart's secrets. So, Vol-"

"Oi!"

"YOU-KNOW-WHO, then!" Harry shouted. "You-Know-Who, must've put something at Hogwarts."

"Oh, come on," scoffed Ron, "his school?"

"It makes sense," said Evangeline slowly. "From what Harry's told us, You-Know-Who lived there for a long time. It was his first real home after the orphanage, so it must be special-"

"Yes," Ron muttered sarcastically, tugging the gold chain around his neck. "I would just leave something that important at my school. Very smart, Ev." Fleetingly, Evangeline wondered what Harry and Hermione would do if she punched Ron as hard as she could. The cons of such an action outweighed the pros, so she sighed, stomping out of the tent.

They traveled to London then, searching the orphanage, which turned out had been demolished many years before. Where it once stood, were tall tower block offices. Disheartened, they apparated all over the countryside. Pitching their tent at a new location every night, and going most days without a meal or two. Ron was growing moodier and moodier.

When Evangeline wore the locket, she was nearly as bad as Ron. Snappy, and grumpy, she opted to lay in bed all day. Suffice to say, she was not bothered much when wearing the locket. Hermione made sure to take the locket several days before the next full moon, it didn't help much.

Evangeline spent her next full moon hunched over a bucket, throwing up. Her hate for Greyback grew, with each retching. The next morning, left her winded, and craving food. Anything really. Evangeline had even allowed Hermione to feed her watered down wild mushroom soup. Despite its bland taste she ate all of it.  
>One night they sat in the common area of the tent, Ron brooding over his lack of food, Hermione pouring over a book, and Harry staring up at the snitch he had received back at Fleur and Bill's wedding. Evangeline lay in her bed contemplating where they were to go next.<p>

Today was her birthday, if she was correct. October the sixth. Today she was seventeen. Evangeline sighed, fiddling with the silver locket around her neck. The one from Draco. _Happy __Birthday_, she said to herself. She hadn't even told Hermione, Harry or Ron. It didn't seem right to be celebrating her birthday. Even if now she was considered a legal magical adult. Of course it was depressing. No one knew.

"Harry!" cried Hermione jumping up from her seat. Harry and Ron started, Evangeline jumped to her feet. Hermione stood beaming, as if she'd won a prize.

"Harry, the sword can destroy Horcruxes!"

"The sword?" asked Harry.

"Yes! Godric Gryffindor's sword. Goblin-made blades imbibe only that which strengthen them - I can't believe I didn't see this before!" she said excitedly. "Harry, that sword's impregnated with basilisk venom! The same venom you used to destroy You-Know-Who's diary our second year!"

Understanding dawned on Harry's face.

"Then, Dumbledore didn't give it to me because he still needed it, he wanted to use it on the locket -"

"- and he must have realized they wouldn't let you have it if he put it in his will -"

"- so he made a copy -"

"- and put a fake in the glass case -"

"- and left the real one - where?"

Harry and Hermione stared at each other; each seeming to expect the other to know the answer. Evangeline sat back down on her bunk and watched them. The Gryffindor sword? How did it fit into all of this. And why were they talking about a fake sword. Evangeline frowned as she thought back to a conversation weeks prior. They had been discussing ways on how to destroy Horcruxes. Harry and Hermione debating which way to do it, Ron . . . being Ron. She had spaced out. But she remembered them mentioning something about a Gryffindor sword. Something about there being one in his office.

"Think!" whispered Hermione. "Think! Where would he have left it?"

"Not at Hogwarts," Harry said, and began pacing.

"Somewhere in Hogsmeade?" suggested Hermione.

"The Shrieking Shack?" said Harry. "Nobody ever goes in there."

"But Snape knows how to get in, wouldn't that be a bit risky?"

"Dumbledore trusted Snape," Harry reminded her. Evangeline flinched as the comment brought up the image of Dumbledore flying over the battlements of the Astronomy Tower. Mentally she chided herself for letting it get to her.

"True," Hermione mused.

"So where do you reckon he would've hidden the sword?" said Harry. "Hogsmeade, perhaps? What d'you reckon, Ron? Ron?" Harry looked around, looking bewildered until he saw Ron watching them with a stony look.

"Oh, remembered me, have you" he snapped.

"What?"

He snorted and glared at them. "You two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun."

"What's wrong?" asked Evangeline, her brow creasing with worry.

"Wrong?" said Ron, sarcastically. "Nothings wrong, according to you all."

Outside there were several plunks on the canvas of the tent. Evangeline glanced up, it had started to rain. They sat in silence for a moment. Ron glaring at them, and Harry sharing a look with Hermione, before Harry frowned at Ron.

"Well, somethings wrong," he said, "spit it out will you?"

Ron stalked over to them, looking mean and unlike himself. Even when he was in his hungry moods where he complained all the time. This was a darker side of Ron. Evangeline stood quickly, unable to make her body move another inch.

"All right, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."

"I don't know?" repeated Harry. "_I_ don't know?"

As they stared at each other the rain began to fall even harder against the tent. The air seemed to drop by ten degrees and Evangeline shivered, pulling her sweater tighter around her body. Ron swept his gaze over each of them.

"Don't expect me to act like I'm having the time of my life," he said, "you know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just kinda hoped that after running around for a few weeks we might've achieved something."

"Ron," said Hermione in a quiet voice. She was eying him warily.

"I thought you knew what you'd signed up for?" said Harry.

"Yeah, I thought I did too."

"So what part of it isn't living up to your expectations?" asked Harry in an angry voice. Each word getting louder. "Did you think that we'd be finding Horcruxes everyday? Living it up in five-star hotels? Did you think that you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?"

"We thought you knew what you were doing!" shouted Ron. His chest rose and fell rapidly, eyes wide. "We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a plan!"

"Ron!" gasped Evangeline, as Harry recoiled as if he'd been hit. Ron turned to her with hostility in his face. She stumbled backwards as he advanced on her.

"And you! You've been nothing but a pain, since the very start!" he ranted. "You came here and acted like you owned everything, worming your way into our lives, like you belonged!"

"Take off the locket, Ron!" pleaded Hermione, her voice unusually high. "Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day."

"Yeah, he would," said Harry. Ron paused, towering in front of Evangeline. "D'you think I haven't noticed you whispering stuff behind my back? D'you think I didn't guess you were thinking this stuff?"

"Harry, we weren't -"

"Don't lie!" Ron snapped at Hermione.

"We didn't talk about you Harry, honest!" squeaked Evangeline. Ron's eyes blazed with a mad-like rage.

It happened so suddenly, Evangeline didn't even realize what had happened until she was lying on the floor, spitting out blood. Raising a hand to her face, she whipped off the blood around her mouth. Sending a shocked look at Ron. Hermione's eyes were wide, and Harry was staring at her.

"Y-you hit me," she whispered, in disbelief.

Harry drew his wand, Ron did the same. Before either could cast a spell, Hermione threw herself between the two. She raised her wand.

"Protego!"

A shield expanded between the two, forcing them to back away from each other. Harry and Ron glared at each other. The only word to describe the way they looked at each other was pure and plain hatred.

"Leave the Horcrux," Harry hissed.

Ron pulled the gold chain over his head, and threw it to the ground. His scary look diminishing, as he turned to Hermione.

"Are you coming?"

"I . . ." she paused and glanced at Harry, and then Evangeline. "Yes - yes, I'm staying, Ron. We said we'd go, we said we'd help -"

"I get it," said Ron accusingly. "You choose him."

He grabbed his bag and went to the entrance. As he pulled back the flap he looked at Evangeline.

"I've wanted to do that all year," he said. He left, going out into the rain. Now a full blown storm as thunder boomed over their heads and lightening streaked the sky. Hermione ran after him with a cry.

"Ron! Wait!" she cried into the storm as she left the tent. Harry stood still and listened to her pleas, as Evangeline picked herself up off the floor. "Ron! Come back! Please! Come back! RON!"

There was a loud crack, and Hermione's pleas turned into sobs. After a few minutes she returned dripping wet. She said nothing as she threw herself down onto Evangeline's bed and started to cry. Harry stood watching for a moment, before he took Ron's blankets and threw them over Hermione.

With a dazed glance to Evangeline, he crawled into his own bunk. Evangeline stood in the center of the tent, listening to the sound of pounding rain. The throbbing of her cheek, a living reminder that Ron had once been there.

The locket lay on the ground, untouched.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! This chapter was interesting!<strong>

**Thank you to all who've reviewed! And please, REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~CHAO**


	14. Chapter 14 Godric's Hollow

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Here is the next chapter! (I don't know if I am satisfied with it though . . .)  
><strong>

**wisegirl2772- I totally understand that Ron didn't seem like Ron. I just don't know how to write him! He's such a hard character for me, I can't figure out why. But yeah, he does not like Ev, at all.**

**Sassasaurus- Yep, Ron. I don't know, he's just hard to write, like I said above! :) But when they were in the woods he just seemed so . . . mean and moody and to me that carried over into the story. So yeah, he was OOC, and a villian, but I guess that's what happened! :P**

**Frostwyrm Queen- thank ya!**

**As always, read and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOURTEEN: In Godric's Hollow<strong>

The next morning Evangeline stood in a daze, having taken watch that night. She entered the tent, sitting at the table and staring at her folded hands. The chipped paint of her red nails still bright as the day she had painted them. She picked at her nails.

Awhile later Harry came, and joined her. They didn't speak as she picked at her nails. Aside from it being the worst birthday she'd ever had, last night had been a nightmare. Her eyes traveled to were the locket still lay on the ground. Ron would never have hit her had he not been wearing it, right? Her hands balled up into tight fists.

Didn't mean she couldn't be mad at him for it though.

"Ev, let me look at it," said Harry. Evangeline looked at him, and realized what he meant. Her face. Scowling, she looked away.

"I've had worse," she reminded him. "Do you want to see my neck too?"

"Ev," he said with a sigh, "just let me take a look."

"No."

Harry blew out an irritated breath, puffing up his chest. He leaned forward, across the table, with a determined look. Evangeline hid her face behind her hair, refusing to look at him.

"C'mon, I promise it won't hurt," Harry said. Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"Harry, just leave me alone."

"I'm trying to help!"

"Well maybe I don-" Evangeline stopped. Before her sat a small little brown package. Tied with a purple ribbon. Hermione smiled down at her shocked expression. It was a half-hearted attempt. Her eyes were still red rimmed from crying.

"Happy late Birthday, Ev," said Hermione.

"I- never told . . . anyone?"

Hermione smiled, taking a seat next to Harry.

"I found out. Besides we missed your birthday last year."

"Your Birthday?" asked Harry confused. "Why did you not tell us?"

"I turned sixteen, so what?" she told them with a shrug. "I didn't say anything this year because of what was going on . . ."

Harry looked away, shamefaced. Hermione gulped hard and looked down at her hands. Evangeline mentally berated herself for her choice of words. Slowly she reached forward and opened the small brown package. She pulled out a small box containing several different colored powders. Her eyes widened.

"This . . . this."

"Ginny and I picked it out. We figured that you might like some more color choices for your potions, when you get the chance to make more, that is," said Hermione. Evangeline smiled.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me."

"Can I please look at your face?" Harry asked again. Evangeline scowled at him. He stared straight at her, a pleading look on his face. His green eyes literally making her melt. Grumbling she leaned forward.

"Happy?"

He didn't say anything as he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head to look at her bruise better. Hermione whimpered. Harry reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small tin. With both hands he opened the tin and dipped a finger into the yellow paste.

Evangeline leaned away, frowning at him.

"What is that?"

"Merlin, Ev, it's just a bruise ointment," Harry said.

"Like the one Fred gave to me!" Hermione said, "when I had that black eye."

"I remember," Evangeline grumbled and leaned forward. She winced as he dabbed on the ointment.

"I don't think he hit you too hard," he commented. Evangeline rolled her eyes.

"Really?" she said sarcastically.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" he asked. Evangeline settled her gaze on him with a serious look. The corners of her mouth twitched.

"You realize that you just told me I'm ugly?"

Harry paused, smirked, and nodded slowly. Evangeline smiled, leaning away from him once he was done. They sat in silence for a few moments before Harry stood, stretching his arms in a casual manner. Evangeline knew he was really trying to hide what he was feeling. She couldn't blame him.

Ron was gone.

He was their best friend. Granted, he was sometimes fun to be around. Hermione purposefully looked anywhere but at them. Finally Harry said what they were dreading of doing.

"We gotta move."

Hermione choked back a sob, holding her hand tightly against her chest. Evangeline hung her head. If they moved, Ron would not be able to find them again. Harry walked over to the locket, staring down at it with his hands in his pockets. His shoulders sagged as he sighed. Bending down he picked it up, and put it around his neck.

"Harry, do you think we should . . . be wearing that? After . . ?" asked Evangeline hesitantly.

"What choice have we got, Ev?" Harry said. "It's not like we can leave it somewhere and come back."

"We could-"

"No. We need to pack up and move," Harry told her with an air of finality. "We've already lingered here too long."

Evangeline stood, fury bubbling inside her; she stalked over to her punk and pulled out her charmed bag. After putting her birthday present inside she helped Hermione to pack up the tent. They lingered then, in the woods, waiting for Ron. Only to see if he might come back. They watched, half expecting to see the redhead appear between the trees. Hermione's eyes were full of silent tears that ran down the side of her face, as they came together.

Harry held out a hand to each of the girls. Slowly Evangeline took his outstretched hand, being suddenly reminded how very different it was from Draco's. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. Was he safe? Panic rose in her chest, so she held her breath and counted to ten.

But by the time she opened her eyes she was not standing in the middle of a forest any more. She was standing on a windswept heather-covered hillside. Hermione had dropped his hand, going to sit on the rocks and sob into her knees. Evangeline gave Harry a worried look. But he wasn't looking at her.

He dropped her hand, stalking away and drawing out his wand. He began the protective enchantments without a word to either of them. He seemed too upset to even speak. Even when he looked at her, it was a look of contempt. Evangeline shuddered, as a gust of cold wind took the rocks, pulling her coat tighter around her body. Vaguely she wondered why she was the cause of all the problems.

It didn't matter who she was with or where. It always seemed to happen when she was around. At home she had taken their mother. Here she had finally driven away their best friend. Her brothers never got along, always fighting. Ron never liked her. But she had never liked him either. Evangeline sighed. Couldn't she do something right for once?

Pushing her thoughts back deeper into her mind she got the tent out and set it up with a flick of her wand. She ushered Hermione into the dark tent, lighting her wand with, "lumos". Evangeline led Hermione to a bunk, and helped her lay down. Harry stomped in, glancing at her before collapsing into an armchair and pulling the locket over his head. He studied it, in his hand in silence. Evangeline sank into the other armchair.

"You want me to take it?" she asked sullenly. Harry glanced at her.

"You sure? The full moons not far off . . ."

"I don't think Hermione can take it now, and you don't look like you can handle it for much longer, so yeah. I can take it," she told him. She held out her hand, as he raised his brows.

"You and I both know, you hate getting it. You alright?"

"Never better, Harry. Just let me take it, and you go get some rest."

Harry sighed, she couldn't tell if it was fatigue or frustration. He dropped the locket into her outstretched hand; standing he went to his bunk.

"Thanks, Ev," he murmured, before crawling into bed.

"No, problem," she whispered, putting the gold chain around her neck. She knew none of them were really sleeping.

* * *

><p>They did not talk about Ron. Harry seemed determined not to say his name. Not that they didn't mind. But it didn't stop Hermione from crying herself to sleep every night, or Harry sitting on his own in brooding silence. Evangeline tried her best to keep things together.<p>

She took to getting the majority of the meals, infinitely grateful to Hermione who had done it for so long. Now she understood her frustration. Of course, Hermione cooked it, since she did not trust herself not to poison them all. Her wilderness cooking skills were rubbish.

By day they tried to determine where the Gryffindor sword was hidden. The more they talked, discussed, and planned, the more far-fetched their ideas became. Evangeline even suggested that unicorns had taken the sword to the land of candy. In which, she had been sent to bed early like a four year old without supper. Evangeline couldn't help but think that Ron had been right.

Harry didn't know what he was doing.

Their evenings where spent in near silence. Occasionally, she would speak up. but only to ask a question or two about a book she was reading, or to try and make her potions. So far she had only made three working batches. Slowly she was going insane with the mood of every day.

During one of these days, Hermione had realized that she had been wearing the locket for more than a day. Promptly, Evangeline had the locket removed and Hermione poke and prod her to make sure she wasn't possessed. It was maddening.

Every night, she wondered where Draco was, if he was safe. Hoping that he was not in trouble or being hurt. Harry, though, enjoyed telling her about his school days with Draco. At first she was glad that he was speaking. But it soon turned to annoyance as he went on and on about his confrontations with him.

She knew he wasn't the type to be brave like a Gryffindor. But that didn't mean he couldn't change. He was ambitious, yes. But he was a Slytherin. So were her brothers and father. She understood how they thought. Draco was a bully. But not with her, and not when she went to school. He could change.

The weather got colder and colder as they continued to move. They braved the mountains, were sleet pounded the tent. They went all over the countryside, out of fear of being caught. They were constantly getting up and moving. Even if it snowed, and the tent was nearly buried.

One night, after Hermione had snuck to a local grocery store under the Invisibility Cloak, they were able to eat a very good meal. If you could call it that. Evangeline was hungry enough anything sounded good.

Spaghetti Bolognese and tinned pears. Harry suggested that they all not wear the locket too. So they were in higher spirits. Evangeline was glad for that. The gold locket was hung over the end of a bunk.

"Hermione?" asked Harry as they finished their meal.

"Hmm?" was her response, as she was curled up in one of the armchairs with _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, and _Spellman's Syllabry_. Evangeline lay on her bunk reading a potioneer book, provided by Hermione. She looked up at them when Harry cleared his throat.

"Hermione, I've been think, and-"

"Harry, could you help me with something?"

Evangeline grinned as Harry realized that she was not listening to him. She leaned towards him and held out _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ to him. Harry whipped the scowl off his face as he looked over what she was trying to show him.

"That symbol," she said pointing to something on the page.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she hurried over to the two, leaning over Harry's shoulder to get a look at the page. Hermione's finger was pointing to something that looked like a triangular eye, its pupil crossed with a vertical line.

"I never took Ancient Runes, Hermione."

"That's not a Rune," murmured Evangeline staring at the strange symbol. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"It's true. It's not in the Syllabry, but it looks like somebody inked it in here. It's not part of the book. Think, have you ever seen it before?"

"No . . ." Harry said slowly, "no, wait a moment." He looked closer. "Isn't that the same symbol Luna's dad was wearing around his neck?"

"It is!" gasped Hermione.

"Then it's Grindelwald's mark."

Hermione stared at Harry open mouthed.

"_What?_"

"Krum told me . . ."

Harry told them about the story Viktor Krum had told him at the wedding. Apparently Grindelwald killed many people, even Krum's grandfather. He was not a good man. Even carved the symbol into Durmstrang's wall. It was a symbol for dark magic. Hermione was shocked.

"Grindelwald'smark? I've never heard that Grindelwald had a mark. There's no mention of it in anything I've ever read about him."

"Well, Krum did say that he carved the symbol into Durmstrang's wall," Evangeline said. Hermione sat back in the armchair, frowning.

"It's very odd. If it's a symbol of Dark Magic, what's it doing in a book of children's stories?"

"Yeah, it is weird," Harry agreed. "And you'd think Scrimgeour would have recognized it. He was the Minister, he ought to have been an expert on Dark stuff."

"True," Evangeline mused, "but he must've thought it was an eye, just like we did."

They fell into silence again, as Hermione returned to the book to look at the strange mark.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking. I - I want to go to Godric's Hollow." Evangeline shot up into the air, her mind screaming "no!" But Hermione looked at him with an unfocused look, clearly not listening to him again.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I've been wondering that too. I really think we'll have to go."

"Absolutely not!" cried Evangeline.

"We should," said Hermione, her gaze focusing. "That's the only place the sword could be. It'll be dangerous, yeah. But Godric's Hollow is Godric Gryffindor's birthplace -"

"Really? Gryffindor came from Godric's Hollow?" asked Harry.

"Harry, did you even open _A History of Magic_?"

"Erm," Harry said smiling, "I might've opened it . . ."

"Honestly, Harry . . ." said Hermione.

"Aren't you listening?" asked Evangeline. "No. We shouldn't go there!"

"Where else then?" Hermione said. "It's our only choice."

"We can't all go!"

"We have to, though, or we'll be separated. Do you want to destroy the locket or not?"

Evangeline crossed her arms with a huff, staring at her feet and grudgingly nodded. Every part of her screamed that it was a bad idea. There must be someone that would figure they might go there. What if they got caught?

"Good, then," Hermione pulled a copy of A History of Magic out. Evangeline settled herself on the floor, yanking Harry's blanket out of his lap, much to his annoyance. She wrapped it around herself and readied herself for a lesson.

But what she expected did not happen. Instead Hermione gasped so dramatically that Harry sprung to his feet, wand drawn. When he saw no one there he groaned.  
>"What?" he said half angry, half relieved. "What did you do that for? I thought-"<p>

"Bathilda Bagshot!" Hermione said excitedly. "She wrote A History of Magic, and she lives in Godric's Hollow! Harry, what if she has the sword? What if Dumbledore entrusted it to her?"

Harry thought it over, slowly sinking back into his chair. He stared intensely at the book. Evangeline thought too. It made sense in a funny sort of crazy way. Bathilda Bagshot was incredibly old, not that it mattered, and lived in Gryffindor's birthplace. A place where hiding the sword would be almost ideal. Bathilda just lived there and possibly could have the sword that could destroy the locket.

"Yeah, he might have done! So, are we going to go to Godric's Hollow?" Harry said finally.

"Yes, but we need to be careful and think this through, Harry," said Hermione. "We'll need to practice Disapparating together and under the Invisibility Cloak first, then Disillusionment Charms. Might as well do Polyjuice potions."

Harry nodded, adding a comment or two on things he thought would work.

oOo

Evangeline had to be patient. Very patient. It turned out that they would not be going to Godric's Hollow as soon as they wanted, for Hermione had other plans. They constantly practiced disapparating, and even roped her into making the Polyjuice potion.

Since Evangeline had already been apparating for years it did matter really, that she practiced. Harry was green with envy. But finally Hermione said they were ready.  
>Evangeline dished out three small cups of the thick potion, hairs already mixed into their portions. Hermione regarded hers with a wary look, until Harry elbowed her.<br>"There's no cat hair in this batch, we made sure of it," said Harry. Hermione shot him a withering look.

"Cat?" asked Evangeline. Harry looked over at her with a small smirk on his lips.

"Our second year, we wanted to see if Draco was the Heir of Slytherin, no offense," he said.

"None taken, continue."

"Well, Hermione brewed us some Polyjuice potion. But when we added the hairs, turns out she got Mrs. Noris's hair instead of who we intended."

Evangeline shot Hermione a wide eyed look, trying to keep a straight face as her lips twitched.

"Mrs. Noris?" laughter filled her voice. Hermione scowled at them, downing her cup with one gulp and a small burp. Harry rose his brows and said nothing.

"It was a mistake, that's all," said Hermione indifferently.

"Right," Evangeline said, drawing out each syllable. Harry drank his Polyjuice, and Evangeline followed suit. As their bodies changed, Evangeline couldn't help but cringe every time her joints popped or when an odd sensation filled her body. When it passed she help up a small hand mirror and looked at her new reflection.

Harry was a now, balding, middle-aged Muggle man. Hermione into a small mousy woman, who was the "wife" of the balding man. Evangeline herself was also middle-aged, with wispy white hair floating around her face. Slightly hunched, she rolled her shoulders with a frown.

"I still think I should've gotten the daughter," she mumbled.

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes and the trio set to work cleaning up the tent. When they apparated, under the cover of the Invisibility Cloak, they arrived in a small snowy lane under a dark blue sky. The cottages lining the lane were decorated with Christmas lights twinkling in each of the windows. Evangeline stood awed by the serene feel of it all. The small white snow falling from the sky like rain, covering everything and turning it into a winter wonderland.

"Harry, Ev, I think it's Christmas Eve!" said Hermione at last.

"Is it?"

"I'm sure of it," said Hermione. Harry pulled the cloak off them. When Hermione shot him a terrified look he quickly explained.

"Snow, we'll be seen anyway. Besides we have the Polyjuice."

"Yeah, until it runs out," muttered Evangeline, her eyes upon the church. When was the last time she had stepped foot in a church? She wracked her memory, dimly recalling sitting during mass, with her family. Then her mother died and her father vowed never to set foot in one again. "Your parents . . ." she said softly, "they'll be in there won't they? There is a graveyard behind it. . ."

Harry looked past her at the church, emotions flickering across his face quicker than they could be deciphered. Hermione saw this and silently took his hand, leading him forward. Evangeline followed hesitantly.

Then Hermione froze.

"Harry, look!"

Her gloved hand was pointing towards a memorial. As they passed it the obelisk covered in names transformed into three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting on his mother's arms. Harry approached the statues, pausing to look at his parents, until finally he turned away.

"C'mon."

They walked past the church, where singing could be heard from, filling the air with an almost haunting melody in the cold snowy air. Memories of her mother came to mind, old and faint with age. She could remember her voice most clearly, singing. Evangeline swallowed thickly and followed Harry and Hermione to the gate. She followed them through the snow and around the church to the graveyard.

Evangeline froze at the sight of rows upon rows of snowy tombstones, protruding from the blanket of snow. In her minds eye she could see rows upon rows of flower laden headstones, as her fathers heavy hand rested on her shoulder. He led her deeper into the graveyard, and finally to the spot where her mother's coffin lay, ready to be put into the earth. Evangeline blinked away her tears as Hermione's voice filled the air.

"Harry! Come here!"

Evangeline hurried over to the two, who were looking down at a tombstone. It was extremely old and weathered. She could not see the name, but Hermione was pointing to a symbol on it.

"Harry, that's the mark from the book!"

It was hard to see, but there was a triangle with a circle and a line in it. Hermione pointed her wand at the name of the headstone, illuminating it.

"It says Ig - Ignotus, I think . . ."

Harry looked away with disinterest, as the two girls peered closer at the writing. "I'm going to look for my parents, okay?" he said, as Hermione and Evangeline waved him away. Evangeline straightened up stretching out her back.

"Who do you think he is?" she asked. Hermione shrugged.

"It's hard to tell, I've never heard of the name in any of the books I've read," said Hermione. Evangeline nodded and walked with Hermione as they looked at each of the headstones. Evangeline drew closer to a newer tombstone, made of white marble, the names seeming to shine in the dark of the night.

"Hermione?" she called.

"Hmm?"

"Isn't Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes- yes it is. What have you foun- Harry! They're here . . . right here," she called. Harry approached slowly, his eyes needing no light to read the marble tombstone:

JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER

Born 27 March 1960 Born 30 January 1960

Died 31 October 1981 Died 31 October 1981

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harry read the last phrase out-loud, his voice breaking halfway through it. He sniffed, as if crying. Evangeline touched his shoulder gently, finding that he was indeed crying. The slow tears falling to his cheeks. He made no move to hide them.

Hermione took his hand and gave him a comforting squeeze, her eyes also filling with tears. Harry took great gulps of air, trying to regain his composure, to steady himself. Slowly Hermione pulled out her wand and raised it, moving it in a circle through the air, and a wreath of Christmas roses blossomed on the grave.

Harry looked down at the grave for a moment longer, before taking both their hands and leading them back towards the church and out into the sparkling snow covered lane.

* * *

><p><strong>There was supposed to be a space inbetween Harry's parents names, but the computer won't let me put it in! :( So that's why it was weird. Anyways, next week I will post another chapter and . . . wait for it . . . are you ready for Ron to be back? <strong>

**~CHAO**


	15. Chapter 15 Possessed Snake Lady

******xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: my apologies that it's sooooo late!**

**Dustfinger's cheering section: "Possessed snake lady"? I like it! It's alright if I use it as the chapter title, right?**

**nekuranekomegami: I'm glad you like it. AWESOME! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Possessed Snake Lady<strong>

****Harry walked with Hermione and Evangeline some way before Hermione stopped. Harry glanced at her as Evangeline looked over with curiosity. Hermione looked deep in thought.

"How are we going to find Bathilda's house?"

Harry frowned, not having thought of that. They continued down the lane until he stopped, staring at a dark mass that stood at the end of the row of houses. Was that . . ?

"Harry? What do you think? Harry?"

He didn't answer as he sped up, dragging Hermione and Evangeline with him. Both slipped a little on the ice, but only Evangeline lost her grip and toppled over with a muffled shriek.

"Harry -!"

"Look . . . Look at it, Hermione!"

**"**I don't . . . oh!"

Evangeline scrambled to them, shooting him a dirty look, before they looked at what he was staring at. It was a cottage, the rubble lay scattered amongst the waist high grass. The right side of the top floor seemed to have been entirely blown apart; he was sure that was were the curse had backfired. Covered in dark ivy and snow it was an eiry sight, seeing the home that his parents . . . his parents died in. He swallowed the thick lump that formed in his throat and approached the cottage.

**"**Why is it like that?" asked Evangeline. "Why has no one repaired it?"

**"**Maybe you can't," said Harry, "like when injuries from Dark magic and you can't repair the damage." He reached out and touched the gate.

**"**You're not going inside? It looks unsafe, it might - oh, Harry, look!" Hermione said.

Harry looked down, following the gaze of Hermione's as a sign rose from the snow covered ground. Evangeline covered her mouth in surprise, her eyebrows rising up into her hairline. There were golden letters upon the wood, that said:

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard_

_ever to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence_

_that tore their family apart._

Harry felt his mouth drop. As he read the words and the graffiti written with it. Encouraging words from people who had visited this very spot. A slow smile spread across his face as Hermione shook her head.

**"**It's brilliant! I- . . ." he broke off as the sound of shuffling feet reached his ears. Turning Harry saw a figure hobbling up the lane, silhouetted by the bright lights in the distant square. He could barely tell that it was a woman, but by the stoop of her shoulders and slowness of her walk it gave the impression of great age. Evangeline gripped his arm tightly, wariness in her eyes as the old woman approached. Her blue eyes slid to meet his green ones, and she gave the barest shake of her head.

He pressed his lips together, willing her to stay silent. Hermione moved closely next to him, he saw her reach discretely for her wand. The old woman stopped a short distance away and gazed at the house. If she was a muggle she would not have been able to see it. Harry thought it was safe to conclude that the woman was indeed a witch.

The woman then raised a gloved hand and beckoned them. They paused all glancing at each other, and the woman beckoned again. Evangeline was backing away, her eyes desperately telling him to not go to the woman.

"Are you Bathilda?" he asked suddenly. Hermione gasped, startled.

The woman nodded and beckoned again. Harry looked back at Hermione and Evangeline.

"Well?"

Hermione gave a small nod, but Evangeline stood rooted, staring at the woman. Harry grabbed her arm, jerking her attention back to him. She vigorously shook her head. He sighed. Taking her unwilling arm he turned back to the woman, Bathilda, and followed her as she hobbled back down the road.

She led them past several houses before turning in at a gate and leading them to a house at the end of an overgrown garden. She fumbled with the door before pushing it open in a jerking fashion and stepped back to let them pass.

Evangeline struggled against his grip, as they went past the her. Either she smelled bad or it was her house. Harry pushed Evangeline in and wrinkled his nose. Hermione followed with a similar expression.

As he gazed about his surroundings he saw that the house was in need of a good clean. Books littered the floor and were stacked up against walls and any surface. The air was almost foul, or putrid. Evangeline covered her nose with her arm, gazing around the space as well. Disgust written all over her pale face. He didn't blame her.

Bathilda peered at his face. He realized how tiny and bowed she was compared to them, her knuckles blue and mottled with age. Her eyes thick with cataracts and sunken into her face, in the fold of transparent skin. Her moth eaten black shawl, covered her unwashed clothes.

"Bathilda?" he repeated.

She nodded. Then the locket, on his chest began to heat. Almost pulsing like the ticking of a clock. It seemed to hiss, if he listened close enough. Like a snake speaking Parseltongue. He glanced at Evangeline, knowing that she could speak it, to see if she could hear what he was hearing.

Her eyes were trained on his chest, her breathing in short uneven takes, as she listened. Slowly she raised her eyes to his, and he saw fear. She could hear the Horcrux too.

Bathilda shuffled past him, pushing past Hermione and Evangeline as if not seeing them, and went into another room: Evangeline looked away.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Harry," Hermione said nervously.

"I really don't see a little old woman being any trouble," he said.

"Come!" called Bathilda from the other room. Evangeline twitched nervously.

"It's okay," he reassured them, before leaving the room. They followed him glancing around. It seemed that the deeper they went into the house, the more rank it became. Like meat gone bad in summer heat. Bathilda began to try and light some candles, seeming to have forgotten that she was a witch that could do magic. He frowned as she fumbled with the matches.

"Let me do that," he offered. She watched him as he lit the candles around the dark room. When he was done, he noticed a chest of drawers were old picture frames rested, covered in dust. But it was the photograph in the back that caught his eye. He picked it up, looking at the golden-haired thief who had perched on Gregorovich's windowsill, smiling lazily up at him.

"Who is this man, Miss Bagshot?"

Bathilda gave him a vague look, turning her eyes from Hermione, who had lit a fire in the fireplace, to him.

"Who is this man?" he repeated slowly, "Do you know who this is?"

"Harry," Hermione said, "what are you doing?"

"He's the thief Hermione. The one who stole from Gregorovich!"

Bathilda picked up one of the lit candles in a shaky hand. She shuffled around the dust covered table, covered in old moldy plates, and to the stairs. He turned and followed her, climbing up after her.

"Harry!" came Evangeline's worried voice. He ignored her and continued up the stairs into a small dark room that, if possible, smelled worse than the rooms below. He raised his wand.

"_Lumos_," he muttered. The tip of his wand grew bright and he started as Bathilda grew close to him.

"_You are Potter?_**" **she whispered.

"_Yes._**"**

She nodded slowly, and he turned away from her. The Horcrux seemed to beat faster and faster against his chest.

"Have you got anything for me?" he asked over his shoulder. Raising his wand, he looked at the pictures hanging on the walls. The Horcrux jumped against his skin and the room seemed to disappear for an instant. A high cold voice spoke sending a jolt down his spine: _Hold Him! _

"Have you got anything for me?" he repeated, swaying as the room came flooding back. Not sure at what had just happened. He heard the sound of of crackling, a choking noise and he looked up. The mirror before him showed the reflection of Bathilda, her eyes sinking deeper into her head. Her flesh seemed to shrivel right before his eyes.

Harry whirled around and stumbled against the set of drawers. He watched as the skin of Bathilda Bagshot fell to the ground. Out came a snake of massive size, and it struck him as he raised his wand to defend himself. He was knocked into a heap of dirty clothes as the tail crashed into the mirror, sending the broken shards everywhere.

A piece cut his cheek, and he rolled out of the way again as the tail came at him.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione called from below. He could hear feet running up the narrow stairs. He wanted to yell at them to run, get out of here. But he found that his voice was trapped in his throat, and all he could do was roll out of the way of the snake.

"_Confringo!_**" **Evangeline's voice cut through the air. Her spell bounced off the snake as she had finally made it to the top of the stairs. It shot around the room, smashing furniture.

Harry was hit with a coil of the snake, it smashing into his face. As he raised his wand, he saw Hermione scramble to him. But the searing white hot pain in his scar made him double over. Above the screams he heard himself yell.

**"**He's coming! _He's coming!"_

He grabbed onto her, dragging her across the room to Evangeline. A long red line across her cheekbone as she fought off the snake. He grabbed her hand. He pulled both girls along with him, as the pain seemed to build ten fold in his head.

He knew he was screaming. The pain seemed to grow and rip through his body . . . it burned like fire . . . he willed it to stop. Anything, anything. He was still screaming. Harry's grip was like iron on Hermione and Evangeline. Evangeline couldn't help but to cry out. Hermione had tears running down her cheeks . . . then . . .

_It was dark, the night, wet with rain. Two muggle children skipped by in Halloween costumes . . . And he was gliding along with a sense of purpose and power . . . he was powerful and triumphant. He was nearly there, yes._

_He fingered his wand beneath his robes . . . one movement and the children would be dead but that . . . was not necessary._

_His destination lay ahead, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know that yet . . . they wouldn't see it coming._

_They had even left the curtains open, fools. He saw them in their sitting room; a tall black-haired man in his glasses, making blue puffs erupt from the end of his wand for the amusement of a black-haired boy in blue pajamas. The door opened and the mother entered . . . her long dark red hair falling over her face. The father scooped up the son and handed him to the mother. He threw his wand down on the sofa and stretched, yawning . . ._

_The gate creaked as he open it and went up the path. But James Potter did not hear. His wand was drawn and the door flew open. _

_He was past the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was all so easy, wandless, fools . . ._

**"**_Lily! Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

_It was all so laughable. _

**"**_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Green light filled the hall and James Potter was not more. His lifeless body falling to the ground with a dull thud._

_He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but if sensible had a way out . . . He ascended the stairs, listening with amusement at her feeble attempts to barricade herself in . . . how stupid they were . . . how pathetically trusting and naive._

_He thrust the door open with his wand . . . she stood with the child in her arms, but she dropped him into the crib and held her arms wide as if shielding him._

**"**_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

**"**_Stand aside, you silly girl . . . stand aside!"_

**"**_Not Harry, please no, take me instead, kill me instead-"_

_She wanted to die? He could grant her that, foolish woman. Green light flashed onces more and she dropped like her husband. Eyes open and unseeing. The child had not cried all this time: He stood in his crib clutching the bars and staring him in the face._

_He pointed his wand at the child's young interested face. He wanted to see this. But now the child was crying and that made him angry. He could never stomach the small ones whining at the orphanage . . ._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_And then he was no more . . . ._

"No," he moaned.

_He had killed the boy, yet he was the boy . . ._

"No . . ."

_Now he stood in Bathilda's house, the great snake slithering over the glass covered floor . . . he looked down, and saw what pleased him greatly. The thief he was looking for . . ._

"Harry! Harry? Harry!" called Evangeline's frantic voice. Harry wanted to tell her he was alright, but he felt like his eyelids were as heavy as rocks. He wanted to tell them that he was Harry, not Voldemort. He was Harry, just Harry. The small boy who lived under the stairs.

"Harry? Please wake up. Harry?" came Hermione's voice. But everything faded to darkness.

"_Harry?"_

* * *

><p> <em><strong>I know, kinda somber and sad. Next chapter:<strong>_

**Ron's back . . . does Evangeline forgive him? And what next, SNATCHERS? **

**Feedback and ideas are always welcomed! So Review and I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the lateness everyone, but life is busy! I'll try to post when I can. Mainly on Saturday's! **

**~CHAO**


	16. Chapter 16 The Red Head Returns

**I am really, really, sorry! These past few months have been crazy, insane, busy and soccer just sucks up all my time. I apologize!**

**Thank you to all those who have faithfully followed my story, and to those who reviewed! You keep me going!**

**Thanks to the reviewers: xXMizz Alec VolturiXx , nekuranekomegami , The Mysterious E ! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIXTEEN: The Red Head Returns<strong>

Evangeline dabbed the cut on her cheek with a wet cloth, hissing as it burned. Every once in awhile she would glance over at Harry, who lay in his bed. He was still asleep, pale. Evangeline shook herself.

Mustn't dwell on it. The snake had been enormous. As she had run up the stairs she had felt cold fear grip her. She knew following the old woman would be dangerous. At first it was a gut feeling. And the stench coming off her, was ridiculous. When Harry had gone up those stairs, she had felt even more uneasy about it. Turns out, she was right.

The moment Hermione opened the small closet at the end of the hall, and they had laid eyes on what was left of Bathilda Bagshot, she had been running. Harry murmured in his sleep, rolling on his side away from her. Frowning Evangeline set the cloth down.

But then, she felt ill. Bile rising up her throat.

She wasn't sick was she?

When was the last full moon?

Evangeline counted on her fingers how many nights ago that the last full moon had appeared. She felt her face pale as she realized that it was tonight. Running, she went to find herself a bucket. She was in for a very, _very_ long night.

She emerged from the bathroom, making a beeline for her bed. Her skin damp and clammy, not daring to go outside and get Hermione. Flinging herself on the mattress she groaned and balled up the blanket in her fists. She was going to hunt down Greyback, and then she was going to kill him. Slowly.

Rolling over she glanced at Harry's bed and saw that it was empty. Panic welled in her chest and she sat bolt upright. Only to groan and fall back into the fetal position on her bed. Then Hermione entered the tent, shivering with the cold. Evangeline sat up slowly.

**"**Where's Harry?"

**"**Taking watch," Hermione said, sitting with a dejected sigh on her bed. Looking up she frowned at Evangeline. "Are you feeling alright, Ev?"

**"**Full moon," Evangeline muttered as another wave of dizziness hit her, making her roll back on her stomach with a moan. Hermione's lips formed a perfect little 'o' and she gave Evangeline a sympathetic look.

"Get some sleep, it'll be over sooner," she instructed. Evangeline nodded weakly, rolling to face the tent wall and pulling the blanket over her head as the shivers set in. She highly doubted she would get any sleep tonight. Surprisingly, she did manage to fall asleep.

In the morning she woke to the sound of Harry's voice filling the cold air. Evangeline shivered and lifted her head, glaring blearily at the tent flap. _Too early_, was all she could think.

"Hermione?"

Across the room Hermione lifted her head and looked at the tent flap. Her curly mane of hair sitting on her head as if a bird had decided to make a nest there. Harry's voice filled the air again, this time more urgent.

"Hermione?"

Both girls crawled out of their warm beds, pulling their sweaters around their bodies as they filed out the tent. Evangeline felt much better, considering last night. Which was more than she could hope for.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked as they climbed the small hill outside the tent, with a light layer of pearly white snow on it. The barren trees covered in a layer of frozen ice.

"It's fine," Harry said, "It's actually more than fine." He pointed behind him, his hair wet. Hermione hurried up, Evangeline following at her heels. She shot a look at Harry and mouthed, '_what happened to you?'_

He shook his head. Frowning, Evangeline looked forward and stopped in her tracks. There stood the Weasley who most despised her, obviously, soaking wet, and holding a sword. Ronald Weasley.

Evangeline didn't know whether or not to laugh or scream. Part of her wanted to hit him, and the other wanted to do nothing. How should she react? Should she get angry at him, or just welcome him back? She was clueless. But still, she felt like she should be upset that he was back. Except, she was relieved?

The endless silences, and quiet nights were wearing on her. Hermione moping about and Harry's snappy behavior. So yes, she was glad he was back. Despite the fact that he was a jerk. A douche. A royal pain in the butt.

**"**Hey," he said, with a somewhat timid smile. Evangeline smiled back but Hermione reacted far differently than expected. She marched up to him, took his bag and hit him with it. Ron's smile fell, as she picked up leaves and threw them at him too.

**"**You . . . Complete _arse_, Ronald Weasley!"

He backed away as she continued to rage at him, picking up his bag and hitting him again with it.

**"**You show up here after _weeks,_and you say, '_hey'_?"

Ron stared at her dumbly for a moment, and Evangeline fought to keep from laughing. Hermione turned.

**"**Where's my wand Harry? Where's my wand?" She marched towards them, a fierce look in her eyes. Harry backed away, knowing that it was not going to end well if she hexed Ron.

**"**I don't know."

**"**Harry Potter, you _give me my wand_!"

"I don't have it!

"How come he's got your wand?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, why?" Evangeline asked.

Hermione whirled on Ron.

"Never mind why he's got my wand," she snapped. Hermione then noticed the sword that Ron was holding. "What is that?"

Ron grinned somewhat holding up the destroyed Horcrux locket. Evangeline gasped running forward, startling Ron as she lifted it up to look at. It was broken open, and dented like it had been beaten on.

"How did you destroy it?" she asked gleefully. Profoundly happy that she no longer had to wear that awful piece of jewelry. Hermione wasn't so impressed.

"How is it that you just happen to have the sword of Gryffindor?"

"It's a long story," Harry said. Hermione scowled at him, shaking her head and glaring at Ron.

"Don't think this changes anything," she said to him.

"Of course not," Ron said sarcastically. "I've only just destroyed a bloody Horcrux, doesn't change anything. . . Look, I wanted to come back as soon as I'd left. I just didn't know how to find you."

"Yeah, how did you find us?" Harry asked.

"With this," Ron said, digging in his pockets and pulling out his Deluminator. "It doesn't just turn off lights. Don't know how it works, but Christmas morning I was sleeping in this little pub. Keeping away from some snatchers. Then I heard it."

"Heard what?" asked Evangeline. Ron jumped a little, not meeting her eyes.

"A voice. Your voice, Hermione-"

Hermione had her arms crossed and didn't look like she was believing his story.

"-coming out of it."

"And what exactly did I say, may I ask?" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"My name," Ron replied, "just my name. Like a whisper . . . so I took it, clicked it, and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew, sure enough . . . it floated towards me the ball of light and right into my chest, straight through me." He touched his hand to his heart. "Right here."

Evangeline rolled her eyes. Part of her thought that he was sucking up to Hermione, but Evangeline knew Hermione wasn't going to fall for a tale like that. Hermione was a smart level-headed witch.

"I knew it was going to take me where I needed to go. So I disapparated and came to this hillside. It was dark, I had no idea where I was, I just hoped that one of you would show yourselves. And you did."

He let out a relieved sigh after telling his tale. Hermione looked down at Ron, and with a final condescending look let out a huff of annoyance.

"Whatever," she snapped and turned on her heel, disappearing into the tent. Ron gazed after her in shock, looking as if he'd been slapped. Harry shifted uncomfortably looking at the tent before walking over to Ron and patting him on the back.

"It's good to have you back, Ron," he said.

"Yeah . . ." Ron replied with no enthusiasm. Evangeline chewed on the inside of her cheek, watching the two boys. She wanted to talk to Ron, but was unsure of how he would take it. Would he still be bitter, and angry with her? Or grovel at her feet begging for forgiveness that she would mercifully give him. She wrestled the smile that threatened to spread on her face at the tempting thought. Finally she stepped forward, Ron's eyes shooting up to meet hers. She saw what he was thinking.

Shame.

She tilted her head to the side, flicking her eyes toward the tent. Harry got her message and quietly walked back down the hill. He looked over his shoulder at the two before entering the tent, and leaving them awkwardly staring at each other.

"So . . ." Evangeline began. "Your back."

"Yeah, I'spose so," Ron said.

Evangeline mentally cringed, as silence filled the air once more. It felt like someone had done something incredibly weird and no one knew what to say next. Ron opened his mouth first, the tips of his ears becoming a bright shade of red.

"I didn't mean what I said, or what I did. I felt awful afterwards . . ."

"I forgive you. I haven't exactly been a little ray of sunshine, and I did kind of take over everything when I came . . . I might've deserved it . . . that punch . . ." she said haltingly. Merlin, this felt awkward. Evangeline bit her lip, the scab on her cheek stretching as she frowned.

Silence filled the air again. Ron had his hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders hunched, as if feeling the weight of several bags of dirt, Evangeline could tell he still felt guilty.

**"**She missed you, you know," she suddenly said. Ron's head shot up, his eyes wide.

**"**Hermione?"

**"**Yeah, she cried a lot," Evangeline went on, cringing a little at how thoughtless this sounded. If Hermioner ever found out she had told Ron this, it would be the end of Evangeline Fallon.

"But she'll come around, and forgive you. Just give her some time."

**"**Really, Ev? You think so?" he asked. "She was pretty pissed."

**"**Trust me."

Ron's face lit up, as a grin spread eagerly across his face. And like that, everything was forgotten. He slung his arm around her shoulders, like they were good friends, and walked together to the tent. Inside, Hermione ignored Ron, but that didn't affect Ron. Harry told him about Godric's Hollow. Evangeline adding details to the story here and there, while Hermione stayed bent over her copy of _The Beedle and the Bard_, silently chewing her fingernails.

Ron told them about the Snatcher's. Harry tossed Hermione back her wand and turned to Ron. Evangeline glanced at Hermione nervously.

**"**Did you say you got away from the Snatcher's with a spare wand?"

"What? Oh - oh, yeah," Ron said. He pulled open the buckle on his rucksack and pulled a short, dark wand from it. "Here," he said tossing it to Harry, "I figured it might be good to have a backup."

**"**Good thing too," said Harry, "Mine's broken."

**"**_What?" _said Evangeline.

**"**You're kidding?" Ron said.

**"**Harry, why didn't you say anything?" Evangeline continued.

**"**In case you haven't noticed Ev, you've been asleep the whole time," Harry told her. Evangeline scowled at him. Hermione stood suddenly, putting her book away and climbing back into her bed without another word. Ron watched her apprehensively. Evangeline looked at Harry and shrugged.

**"**Well," she said, "I'll just go to bed then . . ."

But Evangeline got no sleep that night.

The next few days were incredibly awkward. Hermione's anger towards Ron did not miraculously disappear overnight, though Evangeline wished it had. Ron remained somber in Hermione's presence, but Evangeline knew he wasn't really upset. She'd come upon Harry and Ron one afternoon, after telling Hermione she needed to stretch her legs. A lie of course, the angry silence was wearing on her nerves. Ron had been joking around with Harry, like boys usually do.

Evangeline had put her hands on her hips and coughed politely. She nearly laughed when Ron went white as a sheet, horror filling his eyes, until he saw it was her.

**"**Honestly?" she asked.

**"**What?" Ron said.

**"**You two get to go off and be happy while I have to babysit little miss grumpy pants? That's wholly unfair."

Harry made a face, " 'little miss grumpy pants'?"

**"**To top it off, it's really boring sitting there doing nothing," she continued. They made it up to her. For an hour they were having a great time. And came back to the tent silent and sad faced. Hermione looked at them with suspicion but said nothing.

The next day, Evangeline had the chance to have the tent to herself for a few hours. Hermione had gone out with Ron and Harry. She set up the cast iron cauldron on the floor, sitting cross legged as she ignited a fire beneath it. Humming to herself she added the first ingredient to the potion _aconite_. The small purple colored petals fell into the boiling cauldron and sizzled until they disappeared. It was also known as wolfs bane. Biting her lip she poured in a small vial of powdered black dye.

This was definitely a first. A black exploding potion with a foul odor. Evangeline did not want to get this wrong. She began cutting the snake intestines and adding them carefully to the potion. Hermione was going to have a fit, it smelled awful.

Several hours later Evangeline ladled the thick black liquid into a small vial. A curly '_B_' written on it. Carefully she put the cork stopper in, and set it in her small box filled with other multi-colored vials. Evangeline filled five more before vanishing the remains of the potion and packing up her work. Putting the cleaned cauldron back into her bag she wiped the sweat from her brow, a wide grin playing on her lips.

It felt good to be brewing again.

When the sun began to set Hermione and the boys returned to find Evangeline laying on her bed with her nose stuck in a potion book. Without looking up she waved to them and continued reading about the uses of _Galanthus Nivalis_, more commonly known as the 'common snowdrop'.

The boys began to speak in low tones while Hermione lay on her bunk reading as well. Ron pulled out a small wireless and began tapping at it, Harry tried to make his new wand levitate small stones and Hermione turned her pages in unison with Evangeline. Finally Hermione got up and Ron spoke hurriedly.

**"**If it's annoying you, I'll stop!" he told her nervously. She ignored him and turned to Harry.

**"**We need to talk," she said. Evangeline glanced up from her book, curious. Harry frowned at Hermione.

**"**What?" he asked apprehensively.

**"**I want to see Xenopgilius Lovegood."

Harry stared blankly at her.

**"**Luna's dad?" Evangeline asked, her brows furrowing. "What for?"

**"**It's the mark, the mark from _Beedle the Bard._Look at this!" Hermione said, thrusting a book at Harry. Harry's eyes narrowed at the page, and Evangeline swung her legs off the bed and walked over, peering down at the page. It was a letter from _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore._

**"**The signature," said Hermione, "Look at the signature!"

Frowning Evangeline glanced at where Dumbledore had signed his name. The '_A_' had been replaced with the same mark from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Evangeline's eyebrows rose. What was that doing there?

**"**Er- what are you guys talking about?" Ron asked tentatively, Hermione glared at him.

**"**Wasn't Mr. Lovegood wearing that symbol at the wedding?" Evangeline asked.

**"**Yes," Hermione said, "it's been coming up everywhere. Viktor said it was Grindelwald's mark, and it was on that grave in Godric's Hollow. It must be important!"

Harry stared at her for a moment before asking, "what if it's another Godric's Hollow? What if it's another trap?"

**"**But it's important, Harry! Dumbledore obviously meant for me to find it, a clue!"

Harry sighed.

**"**I think Hermione's right," Ron said. "I think . . . we should vote on it. Those in favor of going to see Lovegood-"

His hand rose into the air with Hermione's. She eyed him suspiciously. Ron looked expectantly at Evangeline. Evangeline folded her arms and shifted her weight from one hip to the other. She raised her brows challengingly.

**"**One more, Ev . . ." Ron urged.

**"**It doesn't seem safe Ron. You weren't at Godric's Hollow, that place was creepy," she said. Just thinking about that night made a shiver run down her spine.

**"**But we need to know!" Hermione said, her eyes wide and eager. Evangeline looked at Harry, who was watching them with a weary expression.

"C'mon Ev . . ." Ron persisted.

Evangeline grumbled.

"Fine," she snapped raising her hand into the air, "but this doesn't mean I'm alright with it." She stomped away. "I'm going to bed."

"Outvoted!" Jeered Ron. "Sorry, Harry."

Evangeline climbed into her bunk and pulled the blankets over her head. When did she become such a pushover?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah . . . it's a filler. But hopefully not a "omg, what is this crap?" type of filler. And many apologies that it is not action packed and dramatic as the next chapter will be . . . :) MWAHAHAHAHA! Read and review! :)<strong>

**~Ciao (BTW, i got a review from one of my other stories. I've been spelling this word wrong for months. I'm an idiot.) **


	17. Chapter 17 Snatcher's

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Snatchers**

Tumbling, gasping, and pain, as air filled her lungs. The sky overhead was dark with gray clouds, her side burning. Coughing she tried to expel the dust from her lungs. Around her she could hear Hermione muttering spells as the boys cursed their luck.

She had warned them.

It wasn't safe.

Nowhere was safe.

"That treacherous old bleeder!" Ron panted, somewhere near her. She kept her eyes shut, as she felt her breakfast churn in her stomach.

"Ev?" Harry called.

**"**What's up, Harry?" she asked trying to feign happiness. "Isn't the weather amazing?"

**"**You alright?"

**"**Right as a Erumpent Horn on a Saturday," she replied opening her eyes.

Harry stared at her as if she'd lost her mind.

**"**That's not funny," Ron snapped, "we could've died."

**"**I told you it wasn't safe," she said in a sing song voice. "But you didn't listen!"

**"**Well maybe you should have had the guts to-"

**"**Stop it!" snapped Hermione, as Ron's face turned a lovely shade of red. "It's not funny, and Mr. Lovegood's probably still in danger." A troubled look crossed her face. "I hope they don't kill him."

**"**Poor Luna," Evangeline murmured. They had gone to Xenophilius Lovegood's strange home, only to find Luna's room in a state of neglect and Death Eaters on the doorstep. But they did learn something important.

The Deathly Hallows.

Silently they put the tent up and settled inside. Hermione moaned about how it was a bad idea that they went and Evangeline kept glaring at the wall. If only they'd listened.

"- and the Deathly Hallows?" said Hermione, "Rubbish! He made it up to keep us there."

"No it's not," Ron said, "it's a lot harder to make something up under stress than you think, 'Mione. I reckon he told us the truth."

"Well it doesn't matter now," Hermione said with a sigh.

**"**But Harry's got an invisibility cloak," said Ron.

**" '**The Tale of the Three Brothers' is a story," Hermione said firmly.

**"**I don't know. We could do with an unbeatable wand," said Harry, looking dismally down at the blackthorn wand he was holding.

**"**There's no such thing, Harry!"

**"**But you said there were loads of wands, the Deathstick. . ."

**"**Whatever! Even if the Elder Wand's real, what about the Resurrection Stone, hm?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "No magic can raise the dead!"**  
><strong>They argued about the girl from the story, and then Cedric Digory, a boy she knew nothing about. Eventually Hermione gave up and Ron stepped in trying to ease the tension.

"What about that Peverell bloke who's buried in Godric's Hollow," he asked hastily.

Hermione sighed, "I looked him up after I saw the mark on his grave, but the only place I was able to find the name 'Peverell' was in _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_. It lists pure blood families that are now extinct in the male line. Apparently the Peverell's were one of the first to vanish."

" 'Extinct in the male line'?" Ron repeated. Evangeline rolled her eyes, really?

**"**It means the name's died out, centuries ago. The Peverell's could still have descendants, though, they would be called something else."**  
><strong>Harry perked up at this.

"Marvolo Gaunt! You-Know-Who's grandfather! Marvolo Gaunt was descended from the Peverell's," he said suddenly, "That would make him your great-something grandfather, right Ev?" They looked at him bewildered. Evangeline clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth together.

"Yes," she said slowly. Ron and Hermione looked bewildered, so Harry eagerly elaborated.

"The ring that became the Horcrux, Marvolo Gaunt said it had the Peverell coat of arms on it. I saw him waving it in the bloke from the Ministry's face," he said.

"The Peverell coat of arms," Hermione said sharply, eyes narrowing, "what did it look like?"

"I couldn't really tell," Harry said scratching his head. "Nothing really fancy and only a few scratches, I only saw it close up after it had been cracked open."

Comprehension dawned on Hermione's face, her eyes growing wide, Ron looked astonished. Evangeline glanced away from them uncomfortably.

"You don't reckon it was the sign of the Hallows, do you?" Ron asked.

"Why not?" Harry said excitedly. "The old git probably thought the scratched on the stone were a coat of arms, because he was only concerned with having pure blood." A grin spread on his face as his eyes held a far off look, like he was a thousand miles away from them at that moment.

Hermione tried to argue that the Resurrection stone wasn't a possibility, but it was a lost cause. Harry was babbling that Dumbledore had the cloak the night his parents were killed, that Ignotus Peverell was his ancestor and then he was shoving a letter into Hermione's hand.

Evangeline glanced at the floor as the Golden Snitch thudded against it, Harry bent to pick it up, and shot upright.

"IT'S IN HERE! He left me the ring inside the Snitch!" he said excitedly.

"You reckon?" Ron asked dubiously. Evangeline found it hard to keep up with Harry's changing emotions, almost as if he were speaking an entirely different language. She didn't bother to try and keep up, she was just tired by it all.

"That's what he's after," Harry suddenly whispered, deflated. "You-Know-Who is after the Elder Wand."

They stared at him with gaping mouths, unsure if the Harry Potter had finally lost it.

"This is it, this explains everything. The Deathly Hallows are real, and I've got one - maybe two -" he held up the Snitch "You-Know-Who is chasing the third, but he just thinks it's a powerful wand."

Least to say, Hermione and Ron didn't talk about the Deathly Hallows much after that. Three days later Hermione and Harry fought about it after she told him off for not caring about hunting Horcrux's anymore.

The night was spent in stony silence.

As Harry spent more and more time obsessing, though Evangeline would never say that to his face, Ron took charge of the Horcrux hunting mission. It was a change, but a good one. Evangeline slowly slipped into silence, and stayed more out of conversations. She began to dream of Draco. It was mostly nightmares. Him dying at her feet, watching him be killed by Harry, him being killed by her father, him being killed by her . . . Evangeline missed him terribly. One night she had woken to find Hermione staring at her. She'd been saying his name out loud.

Ron introduced them to _Potterwatch. _Evangeline didn't really listen, just stared off into space, thinking about nothing. Harry began laughing at one point in the evening while they listened, it was nice to hear him laugh. Hermione gently touched her shoulder, handing her a bowl of steaming soup, worry written in her eyes. Evangeline took it and began eating slowly as the show slowly winded down.

"_Listeners, that brings us to the end of another Potterwatch. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."_

Static filled the air and then the wireless's dial twirled and the lights behind the tuning panel went out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were beaming at each other. Evangeline kept her focus on her soup, feeling immensely tired.

"Good, eh?" Ron said.

"Brilliant," Harry replied enthusiastically.

"So brave of them," sighed Hermione admiringly, she glanced over at Evangeline. "Let's get you in bed." Hermione addressed her like she was a child, Evangeline obliged even though she didn't want to. When had Hermione started doing that? Last week, or the week before?

"Did you hear what Fred said?" asked Harry as Hermione helped Evangeline to her feet. "He's abroad! He's still looking for the Wand. I knew it!"

"Harry-" Hermione said looking over her shoulder as she helped Evangeline into bed.

"Come on, Hermione, why are you so determined not to admit that Vol-"

"HARRY, NO!"

"-demort's after the Elder Wand!"

"The name's Taboo!" Ron bellowed. Evangeline stiffened as a loud crack sounded outside the tent, her hand slowly gripping her wand as she struggled to sit up. "I told you, Harry, I told you-"

Ron stopped talking and they all looked at the Sneakoscope on the table as it lit up and began to spin: they could hear voices coming nearer and nearer: rough, excited voices. Ron clicked his Deluminator, and the lamps went out.

"Come on out with your hands up!" came a rasping voice through the suffocating darkness. Evangeline stiffened: she knew that voice. She would know it anywhere. Unconsciously her hands went to her scarred neck.

Then a bang filled the air followed by white light. Disorientated Evangeline stumbled to the ground, only to be jerked up roughly and feel someone going through her pockets. She screamed, lashing out only to be met with a hard blow to her head. Black spot appeared before her vision, she could hear the others struggling too.

"Get - off - her!" Ron shouted. She heard knuckles hit flesh and Ron grunted in pain as Hermione screamed, "No! Leave him alone, leave him alone!"

Evangeline nearly vomited as the voice filled the air.

"Your boyfriend's going to have worse done to him if he's on my list," it said. "Delicious girl . . . What a treat . . . I do enjoy the softness of the skin . . ."

_Pain. Screams. She was back at Hogwarts again, he was breathing down her neck, tearing into her flesh, Draco was screaming._

"Now let's see who we got," he continued. Evangeline heard a body rolled. A barking laugh filled the air. "What happened to you, ugly?"

Silence.

"I said," he repeated, she heard a 'thwumping' sound followed by a groan, "what happened to you?"

"Stung," Harry muttered.

**"**Yeah, it looks like it," another voice said with a cackle.

**"**What's your name," snarled the first.

**"**Dudley," Harry said. "Vernon Dudley."

**"**Check the list Scabior," he said, a twig snapped as he moved on. "And what about you ginger?"

**"**Stan Shunpike," said Ron gruffly.

**"**Like 'ell you are," the second person said. "We all know Stan."

There was a thud followed by Ron groaning.

**"**I'm Bardy," Ron said thickly, as though there was something in his mouth. "Bardy Weadley."

**"**A Weasley?" rasped the first, sounding interested, "and what about your pretty little girlfriend . . ?" The was a note of relish in his voice.

**"**Easy, Greyback," said the second man. Evangeline opened her eyes, since her face was pressed into the dirt. She could only see their shabby shoes.

**"**Oh, I'm not going to bite her, yet. Who are you, girly?"

**"**Penelope Clearwater," Hermione said in a terrified voice.

**"**Blood status?"

**"**Half-blood."

**"**And who is this?" Greyback asked. A foot collided with her side, as pain blossomed in her rib cage. She was rolled over, able to see the gray sky and barren trees. Greyback's face swam into view, a malicious grin spreading wider and wider with each passing second.

"I'd know this face anywhere," he said gleefully. "Little Miss Fallon, eh? People was beginin' to think you were dead, but that's not so now is it?"

"Burn in hell," she hissed.

"Still feisty, just how I like them," he laughed a barking laugh.

"Leave her alone," snapped Harry. Greyback snarled at him, turning on Harry with a raised fist.

"Oi, Greyback," said one of the men, "there's no Vernon Dudley on 'ere."

"Interesting," said Greyback, "that's interesting. I think we'll take little Evangeline and her friends to her future in-laws place."

"Look at this, Greyback!"

Evangeline turned her head and saw one of the Snatchers holding Harry up, his hair pulled away from his face which was swollen as if he'd been stung several times, except for his scar which could be clearly seen in the dimming light. Greyback peered at him closely.

**"**You're not Vernon Dudley," he declared, "you're Harry Potter!"

Collective gasps filled the air, Evangeline shut her eyes as she was yanked to her feet. Opening them she saw Hermione white as a sheet, trembling, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Evangeline felt her heart pounding faster and faster in her chest. Darting her eyes around she found that they were completely surrounded, by men in dirty clothes with unshaven faces. Fear gripped her as she was held tightly, closely to Greyback.

She held her breath, as his stench washed over her. His nails were yellow, digging into her flesh. Then she felt the familiar pulling of apparition. When the land materialized beneath her feet she looked up and sagged under her weight. Ahead of them lay the wrought-iron gates leading up to the Malfoy Manor.

Greyback lifted her back up to her feet and forcefully led her forward. She weakly followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in two days! Yay! I feel really happy right now. Thank you to my lovely reviewers: X . Ember . Uchiha . X, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, and The Mysterious E! <strong>

**Draco is coming next! FINALLY! :) (I'm doing happy dances in my head right now!)**

**~Ciao**


	18. Chapter 18 Voldemort

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Voldemort**

Draco stared at the fireplace glumly. Silent as his father nursed a small crystal glass of brandy. The leather of the armchair he sat in was unyielding to his wishes of disappearing. All he wanted to do was to crawl into his bed and stay there. Till he returned to school.

He shoved the thought of Evangeline out of his mind. The image of her, long tumbling black hair, bright blue eyes, smiling face . . .

NO.

He clenched his fist tightly, scowling at the fire. Draco glanced at his father, who gazed at nothing in particular. Where was his mother? She should be here by now. A commotion came from outside the doors to the drawing room. Both Draco and his father looked up, eyes glued to the doors. His mother's voice drifted through the door:

"-if that is Harry Potter, he will know."

Who would know? The doors opened, his mother leading in a group of people into the room. Some of them, he saw, were tied up. The one's that were not tied up, were scruffy looking, their clothing shabby looking and full of holes. Four figures were dragged forward, forced down on their knees.

They too looked like they were in need of a good meal, their clothing rumpled. Even their hair was overgrown.

"What is this?" asked his father in a drawing voice.

"They say they've got Potter," his mother replied in a cold voice. "Draco, come here."

He lurched forward, rising from the armchair. The first prisoner avoided eye contact with him. His head hung forward, black hair mussed wildly reaching his shoulders.

"Well, boy?" rasped Greyback, who stood behind one of the kneeling girls. Draco peered at the boy reluctantly. His face was swollen, shiny, and pink, with a pair of glasses seemingly shoved on his face. His brow furrowed. What had happened to his face?

"Well, Draco?" said his father eagerly. "Is it him?"

"I- I don't know," he said, fear gripping his voice.

"What about her?" rasped Greyback, shoving the girl he stood behind forward with his foot. Her black hair fell around her face, as she teetered dangerously close to the floor. Her nose mere inches from the dark hardwood. She was impossibly thin, pale, and looked underfed. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor. She looked remarkably like . . .

NO.

Hesitantly he walked towards her, noticing that her eyes followed his feet until he stood in front of her bent body. It had to be her. She was alive, and if that was Potter then this must be her. Slowly he bent down, raising a shaking hand and pulling up her chin so that she was looking at his face.

Pert nose . . . full lips, pale features . . . he avoided looking at her eyes. But he had to know . . . there were large dark bags under her eyes, a thin cut on her cheek, a dark purple bruise the the left side of her face. He looked at her eyes.

It was her. His Angel. His Evangeline. Yet she looked so tired, as if right now in this moment she wanted to give up. She was more lean, a thin line away from starving, her hair was longer than if had been all those wretched months ago.

Draco sank to his knees. He wanted to pull her into his arms, kiss her like there was no tomorrow, keep her safe. But he couldn't. She was tied up, with Potter in a room full of Snatcher's. Helplessness filled him. He could've cried.

"Well?" his father's voice cut through his thoughts. "Who is it?"

"Evangeline."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, suddenly alert and full of life. They darted around the room, desperately looking for a way out. When they landed on him again, they widened.

"Draco . . ." her voice was hoarse, yet it sounded like music to his ears.

The drawing room door opened, his Aunt walking through, his heart sank.

"What is this? What happened, Cissy?"

She walked around them and stood before Potter, but her eyes were on Granger.

"Surely," she said in an almost reverent voice, "this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?"

"Yes!" cried his father. "And Potter, caught at last!"

"Then we must summon the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix shrieked. His father pulled up his sleeve, panic filled Draco's chest. If the Dark Lord was called then it was over for Evangeline. He would kill her on the spot.

"Begging your pardon," interjected Greyback. His father paused. "But it's us that caught Potter, and it's us that'll be claiming the gold-"

"Gold?" laughed Bellatrix. "Take your gold, filthy scavenger -" she stopped, her dark eyes fixed on one of the Snatchers, wild fear filling her eyes. His father lowered his wand towards the dark mark-

"STOP!" she screamed. "Do not touch it or we will all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!" She strode towards one of the younger looking Snatcher's. "What it that? Where did you get that?"

"It's mine, missus. I reckon, I found it."

She drew her wand and in an angry motion stunned him with a bang and a flash of red light. The other Snatcher's went down as she wildly sent spells at them, Draco ducked his head using his arms to protect Evangeline. Only Greyback remained, on his knees, paralyzed from the neck down. Bellatrix advanced on him

"Where did you find this sword?" she repeated.

"It was in their tent," growled Greyback. Bellatrix waved her wand and he sprang to his feet. With one last glance at them all he exited from the room, slamming the door behind him. Bellatrix turned to his mother.

"Upstairs, now."

Draco knew she was referring to Verity. His mother swept from the room.

"Wormtail!" she screeched. The little balding man appeared, sniveling at the door, his watery eyes filled with fear as she grabbed both Potter and Weasley and shoved them towards him.

"Take the boys to the cellar! I think I'll have a little girl chat with the Mudblood," Bellatrix said.

"No!" bellowed Weasley. "Take me, you can have me!"

Bellatrix hit him across the face.

"If she dies, I'll take you next," she sneered. Wormtail shoved them out of the room, and Bellatrix turned to him, eyes wild. "Draco, take the little blood-traitor and lock her up. The Dark Lord will deal with her, GO!"

Draco rose to his feet, pulling Evangeline up with him, leading her to the door and out of the room. He saw Wormtail leading Potter and Weasley down the hall, they saw Evangeline too.

"Get your hands off her, you ugly wanker!" Weasley yelled, through the blood running down his face. Draco gritted his teeth. "Where are you taking her? Ev! EV!"

Draco turned the corner and pulled Evangeline up the stairs with him. He noticed her breathing was shallow, her grip on his arm bone crushing. What was he to do? His mind ran in circles, she was going to die here. In his home. Merlin. The Dark Lord was going to kill her and he would be a part of it. Maybe even the one forced to kill her.

He entered the hallway, Evangeline leaning more into his weight, and that's when a horrible scream filled the house. He flinched. Evangeline whimpered, her legs giving out as she slumped to the floor. Tears were filling her eyes.

Another horrible scream ripped through the air.

Draco picked her up, alarmed that she felt so light. Frowning he realized that Granger had looked relatively the same. Sleep deprived and almost starving. They all did. He made it to his room, pushing open the door and laying her on his bed. Turning away he shut the door, waving his wand and silence filled the air. Blessed silence.

Turning back to his bed he found her facing away from him, curled up. She sniffled, hands balled into fist.

"Ev?" he asked tentatively. "Angel?"

A sob escaped her lips. Draco rushed to her, gathering her in his arms, tightly holding her to him. She felt cold.

"Ev?" he tried again. Her small hands gripped his shirt tightly. He sighed leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I have to go back."

"No!" she said, for the first time with intensity and force. "Don't go!"

"I have to," he told her gently. Her beautiful eyes shut with resignation, and she rolled away from him. He wanted to stay, wanted to keep her safe. Draco stood dejectedly, and left the room. Making sure it was still locked, and warded so she couldn't hear Granger's screams from down below.

Draco entered the drawing room silently, keeping his eyes on the floor as he stood beside his father. The muscle in his jaw working as Granger weeped pathetically on the floor where she was spread out on.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix screamed.

"No," sobbed Granger, "we've never been in your vault! It isn't the real sword, it's a copy, just a copy!"

"A copy?" screeched Bellatrix.

"We can find that out," said his father, "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us if the sword is real or not!"

Draco all but ran to the cellar. He stood before the thick wooden door, gripping his wand as if his life depended on it.

"Stand back!" he called. "Line up against the wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!" He grimaced at how scared his voice sounded. He flung open the door, his wand lighting the way as he stepped into the cellar. He saw the goblin and grabbed him, dragging him out the door. The heavy wood shut as Weasley yelled out to him.

"Where's Ev? What have you done with her?"

Draco ground his teeth together. He dragged the goblin back upstairs, to where his Aunt stood over Granger. Granger wasn't moving. She offered him a sadistic smile before waving her wand at Granger.

She screamed.

Draco held the goblin as Bellatrix continued torturing her. How could he get Evangeline out of here. Along with her friends, she would never forgive him if he saved only her. . .

_Crack._

"What was that?" his father shouted. Draco did. It came from the cellar. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?"

His father paused.

"Wormtail! Go and check!" Draco watched Wormtail dart out from behind an armchair and out the door. He never thought that, he would never see him again. Not that he minded. Bellatrix snapped his name.

"Bring the goblin," she hissed. Draco shoved the goblin forward. Bellatrix clawed at him, shoving the sword in front of his face. "Well? Is it, or is it not the real sword?"

The goblin stared at the sword, but Bellatrix's nerves were fraying. She slashed a deep cut in his face with the flick of her wand.

"Well? Is it the true sword?"

"No," said the goblin, "It is a fake."

"You are sure?" Bellatrix demanded.

The goblin nodded, his beady little eyes fixed on the sword. Dread filled Draco. Now the Dark Lord could come. He could kill Evangeline. His Aunt smiled, the wild fear leaving her face.

"Good," she said, and with another flick of her wand she added another cut to the goblin's face, he fell with a yell, as she kicked him aside. "Now," she said in a voice filled with triumph, "we call the Dark Lord!"

Pulling back her sleeve, she pressed her forefinger to her Dark Mark.

"NO!" cried Draco. But another voice rose above his.

"NOOOOOO!" Weasley and Potter cried bursting into the Drawing room. His father and Aunt looked shocked, Draco raised his wand unconsciously.

"_Expelliarmus!"_Weasley roared as Bellatrix raised her own wand. Her wand was flung into the air and caught by Potter.

"_Stupify!_**" **cried Potter, his father fell to the ground. Draco shot off spells, making for cover.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

The room fell silent, and Draco glanced at his Aunt who now supported Granger, holding a short silver knife to her throat. Draco swallowed.

"Drop. Your. Wands," she whispered. "Or we'll see how filthy her blood really is!"

Potter and Weasley stood dropping their wands, raising their hands into the air, both glaring, jaws tight.

"Good. Draco! Pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter!"

Draco hurried forward and picked up the wands scrambling back to Bellatrix.

"Now, Cissy, tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback can have the little Mudblood-" a strange grinding noise filled the air, accompanied by a trill squeaking. Draco looked up, at the crystal chandelier, and watched as it broke free, falling directly where his Aunt stood. With a scream, Bellatrix threw herself aside as it crashed to the floor, on top of Granger and the goblin, who clutched the sword. Glass shards cut his face.

Crying out in alarm he bent over and brought his hands to his stinging face. Then he was being pulled, the wands in his hands being ripped away, he looked up, meeting Potter's eyes. He no longer was swollen. They were green, and accusing.

"Where's Evangeline?" he hissed.

"Upstairs," he found himself saying. Potter's brow furrowed.

"Your dead Malfoy," he said and ran.

His mother appeared in the doorway, a scream erupting from her mouth.

"_Dobby?_**"**

They turned, seeing the small house elf standing in between Potter and Weasley, who held Granger tightly in his arms. Bellatrix froze.

"You tried to kill me!"

"No. Dobby never meant to kill, only harm, or possibly maim," said Dobby. Potter doubled over suddenly, grabbing his forehead with a groan.

"Ron - GO!" he bellowed, grabbing hold of Dobby's hand and the goblin's before spinning on the spot in Disapparation. Bellatrix screamed flinging her knife at them. It disappeared into thin air.

Silence.

Then wailing, Bellatrix was wailing, screaming, throwing things. Draco slunk over to his mother, who was pale. She gripped his hand tightly.

The Dark Lord was coming.

Harry Potter was gone.

Evangeline was going to die.

Bellatrix stopped suddenly, her back straightening as she turned and fixed her eyes on him. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He swallowed.

"The girl, Draco, bring her," she said.

He stared blankly at her.

"Miss Fallon!" she yelled.

No. No, no, no, no. Not her, anything but her.

With a growl, Bellatrix swept from the room, and Draco ran after her. He chased her as she climbed the stairs, heading towards his room.

"Bellatrix, NO!" he yelled.

Too late. His door was opened, Bellatrix dashing in and grabbing Evangeline by her hair. Evangeline let out a startled yelp, her hands desperately clawing at Bellatrix's. Bellatrix shook her, dragging her out of his room. Draco stood in her way.

"Let her go," he demanded, feeling small and insignificant. She cackled at him.

"The Dark Lord wants her! He shall have her!"

"NO!"

"Stand aside!"

"NO!"

Bellatrix raised her one free hand and struck him: a crack filled the air, as he stumbled into the wall. She swept past him, down the stairs and into the Drawing room. Picking himself up, Draco ran after her. Too late.

Her scream filled the air.

"_CRUCIO!"_

"NO! STOP!" he bellowed, running into the room. Her body writhed on the floor, clawing at the wood, she never stopped screaming. His father grabbed him by his shoulders, holding him back.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO!" His mother was crying, hot tears running down her face, as she turned away. Draco felt tears running down his face. No, no, no, no! He fought his father, desperately trying to reach her. "STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" he begged sobbing.

Bellatrix released the curse, grinning as she twirled his mother's wand in her hands. Evangeline moaned, tears running down her face. She fixed her eyes on his, defeated.

"What is this?" said a cool hissing voice. A shiver of dread ran Draco's spine, he turned to the door. Voldemort stood, clothed in his black robes, red eyes glaring at them all. Bellatrix sank to the floor reverently.

"My lord!" she breathed. "Potter escaped, but we managed to keep his friend. Evangeline Fallon!"

Voldemort's red eyes bore into Bellatrix's, anger seeping from him in waves.

"Potter escaped?" he hissed.

"But we have Evangeline Fallon!" Bellatrix added hastily, her eyes widening as he raised his wand. Fear flashed in them for a second.

"Do you?" he asked in a mildly interested tone. He walked around Bellatrix, standing over Evangeline's body as she lay moaning on the floor. He pushed her with his foot disdainfully. "I suppose you have served me well, I expected more . . ."

Draco grit his teeth, as Voldemort turned her face away from him with his foot. Then Voldemort flicked his wand, as Evangeline rose into the air with a grunt.

"Long have I chased your line, Evangeline," he said walking around her, appraising her. "Long have I awaited this moment. For you to be at my mercy, and utterly helpless . . . like your pathetic brother," he mocked.

Evangeline's blue eyes shot to Voldemort's. Her eyes hardening at the sight of his grin. Draco could see them fill with tears.

"You're a monster," she hissed.

"So I'm told," he replied, "What was his name? I do believe he called himself, Michael?"

A sob tore from her throat.

"I assure you, it was merciful."

The room fell silent, Draco digging his nails into his palms to keep himself standing still. To keep himself from attacking Voldemort. He flicked his wand again, vicious glee in his red eyes as her knees hit the floor, hard.

"Now," said Voldemort, "_I_am going to kill you."

No. NO! No, no, no, no, no! Please Merlin NO!

He raised his wand, pointing it directly at her face, streaked with tears. Her eyes glaring back at him. Draco swallowed. This was not happening, it couldn't be happening. He took a step forward, but it felt like it took him ages to lift one foot.

"_AVAD-_**"**

"NO!"

"Daddy?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHAHAHAHA! It is awesome. <strong>

**Thankyou to my fabulous reviewers:**

** X . Ember . Uchiha . X: **This is the third in three days! Feeling pretty awesome. Hopefully I can keep it up, but with finals coming up, you never know.

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **Must. Have. More. Draco. I realize that the past chapters I've neglected him . . . I am a bad person.

**Nizuna Fujieda: **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Even with my evil cliffie.

**TheElegantFaerie:** The action is not over! Draco and Ev . . . (sighs dreamily).

**The Mysterious E:** I realize it wasn't the best reunion, but I plan on giving them some time together later . . . . ( I think I am fangirl sqeeing right now too!)

**naynay87:** I just love writing Draco's point of view. Although I do not believe I've captured his character very well . . . hopefully I did him justice in this chapter.

**wisegirl2772: **Sorry that there is no real Draco and Evangeline action in this chapter. But the next one I am super excited about! :)

**thereistia: **Has Evangeline really become that way? I must make her do something awesome! Thank you!

**SilverHeart . Death'sEyes . Icespy: **I am so glad you love my story, it's taken a LOT of thought and I am still not satisfied with it. But, I do enjoy writing it. Well, Evangeline isn't really modeled after anyone I know. I just sort of wanted a character that seemed awesome, and she just sort of . . . formed. I think with the pace that I'm writing at I sometimes neglect to showcase her skills because I want her to seem human, and yet not a total mary-sue. But still be epically awesome. As for werewolves, I don't think I've done this area any justice whatsoever. I did at some point plan for her to be able to smell really well, and see better at night, but it seems in all the excitement I forgot to put that in the story, whops! And finally, I will announce this, even though I was planning on keeping it a secret, but since you asked . . . **I will be writing a sequel! **I've been dying to start writing it. It will be on one of the characters, not Evangeline, but she will still be in it! :)

**Erugalatha Fael-ionath: **I've been dying to write this chapter! I hope you like it, I can't believe I haven't written about Draco in SOOOOO long!

**~Ciao**


	19. Chapter 19 Together Again

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: Together Again**

The room froze, for the third time that day. The third time of this wretched day. Draco could hardly believe his ears. He knew who spoke, her small whisper rising above his pleading shout. Voldemort paused, lowering his wand with great hesitation before he turned to the source.

Verity stood in the doorway, her small hands gripping the wood door tightly. Her little face innocent, her black eyes wide and beseeching. In her hands she held a blanket, green, lovingly quilted, contrasting with her dark blue dress.

"Daddy?" she said again.

"Verity," he replied, his voice much softer than before.

"What are you doing to Eva?"

Voldemort paused, seeming to think about his next choice of words.

"Is she here to play with me?" Verity asked hopefully.

"Bella," snapped Voldemort, his eyes still on Verity. "I thought she was to be kept in her room."

"Milord! I sent Cissy to make sure-"

"_Cissy!" _he spat. "She is your daughter!"

"Of course, milord," she simpered, her eyes on the floor. Voldemort sneered at her, sweeping his gaze around the room, pausing slightly when they passed him, until they rested on Evangeline once more. A muscle in his jaw jumped.

"Evangeline has been very naughty, Verity," he said in a low voice, "she had to be punished. Do you know what we do to those who do bad things?"

Verity stared at him, her doll features slowly working through his words.

"They get put in time out," she said.

" . . . _yes_. . . yes, they do Verity. Evangeline must be put in _time out,_**" **Voldemort said. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Evangeline must stay in the cellar."

"But its scary down there!"

"Evangeline did a bad thing, should she get away with it?" his voice began to take on a condescending tone. Verity's black eyes filled with tears.

"No, daddy."

A smile appeared on Voldemort's face. Draco's stomach lurched.

"Draco," he said facing Evangeline, "you will take her to the cellar, and make sure she stays there."

Draco nodded and went to where Evangeline sat, grabbing hold of her gently and pulling her to her feet. Her eyes were on Verity, shock and horror written in them. Voldemort suddenly grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look at him. Draco felt her body tremble with fear.

"You will go willingly, and do as you are told," he hissed. "It would be terribly unfortunate for Verity to see you . . ." he tilted his head to the side, seemingly amused. ". . Hurt. It would _ruin _her."

Evangeline glared at him, swallowing, her Gryffindor trait showing despite the fact that she was terrified.

"Well, that's your problem, not mine," she spat. "I'm not her father."

Voldemort raised his hand, and Draco pulled her away sharply, pushing her behind him on impulse. She hadn't even flinched.

"I'd be careful, Draco, remember who is your master . . ." he warned. A cold shiver ran down his spine. "Take our guest to the cellar."

Draco wasted no time, pulling Evangeline from the room. As they passed through the doors, Verity reached out a hand and gripped Evangeline's. She sniffed and let go, as his mother followed them out of the room, taking Verity and leading her up the staircase to the second floor. Draco led Evangeline down the hall, as silence engulfed them.

Another set of stairs down, and he stood at the cellar door. Evangeline stumbled back into him, eyes wide.

"What is i-" he stopped, gasping in shock. Wormtail lay sprawled on the stairs, his silver hand wrapped around his throat, eyes open and dull. Draco leaned on the wall, breathing heavily. Wormtail was dead.

This whole thing was a mess. If only he could've been braver, and taken Evangeline from the manor when he had the chance. Run away with her. If only . . .

"Draco," she said, her voice cracking. He looked up, finding her teary face staring intently at him. Her body shook, trembled, and stopped. "Open the door."

In a daze he stood, stepping over Wormtail, and opened the cellar door. Evangeline limped past him without saying a word. Her back was to him, he desperately wanted to see her face. A pale, shaking hand rose out to her, his hand. He could almost touch her.

"Go away, Draco," her voice broke, shoulders hunching.

Ice pierced him. The blow was almost physical, and he stumbled. What? Go away? After he had just found her. He clenched his fists, nails biting into his flesh as he forced his voice to stay steady.

"Evangeline-"

"I said, GO!"

The door shut, he scrambled up the steps, whipping his sleeve across his face. Hot angry tears tracked down his cheeks. He growled, he couldn't be crying, shouldn't. But she didn't want him. She told him to leave. . .

A thud filled the air, and he paused. Draco stood at the doors to the Drawing Room, which were shut. Inside he could hear the sound of a woman's sob. Another thud. A wail. Draco flinched.

In a daze he went to his room, locked the door and laid down on his bed. Bringing the sheets to his face he breathed in. Her scent filled him, pine, and the outdoors . . . lavender.

The next morning the house was silent, except for the small sounds of creaking floorboards riddled with age. Draco lay sprawled on his bed, shirt rumpled and pulled from his trousers. He hadn't slept, the sheet still firmly gripped in his hand. He needed to see her.

He was so close . . .

Rising from his bed he left his room, slowly taking him time down the stairs. He found his parents in the dining room, seated around the table, eating in silence. Bellatrix sat facing away from him, Verity was playing with her porridge, as usual. Taking his seat he helped himself to a piece of toast. He didn't eat it.

"Finally out of bed?" asked a bitter cynical voice. Draco looked up and froze. His Aunt regarded him coldly. Across the right side of her face were dark purple bruises, her eye nearly swollen shut. The cut on her lip open and bleeding. He found himself nodding.

"Mommy got new make up!" Verity announced, her curls bouncing. Bellatrix smiled at her daughter. Draco was painfully made aware a of how innocent Verity was. She didn't even know what a bruise was.

"Draco," Bellatrix said her voice painfully sweet, "why don't you take Evangeline some breakfast, I'm sure she is famished."

"Sure," he muttered rising from the table.

"Can I help?" Verity asked hopefully.

"No sweetheart, you haven't finished your breakfast," Bellatrix told her. Crestfallen the little girl sighed and looked down at her food. Without looking back, he went to the kitchen and got a tray of steaming food for Evangeline. He found himself at the cellar door. Wormtail's body had been removed since he'd last been here.

He raised his hand and rapped his knuckles against the wood. Cringing as the sound echoed through the air. Why was he knocking? It was his home, his cellar? Because it was Evangeline. That and she was a nasty case of wizard pox when angry. No answer.

He slowly opened the door, his eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the dark cellar. Draco couldn't see her, maybe she was behind one of the pillars? He took a step forward.

"Angel?"

"Draco?" her voice echoed slightly, it was strained, as if in pain. "Don't move."

He went rigid, obeying her command, as she limped from the shadows. She was bedraggled, her hair a mess of knots on her head, her clothes looking dirty and full of holes. She had the look of someone underfed. Malnourished. Her blue eyes flicked to the tray he held with a look of hunger. But she stepped closer to him, her eyes shooting above his head. She twitched.

"I booby trapped the door," she said slowly, a small smirk on her chapped lips. He looked over his shoulder, and shuddered.

Just above the door was some sadistic contraption, with sharp claws and jagged edges. It was crude, and looked like the cans that were brought to the cellar for the previous prisoners.

"I made that in case Bellatrix tried to come and have some fun," she explained, "I used the dishes I found lying around."

Draco swallowed.

"Ingenious."

She walked around him and gently pulled the string holding it up. Slowly it fell to the floor with a clatter, as she led it. Had he taken another step it would've shot straight at him, impaling his body. Then he saw her hands.

The hem of her shirt was torn, revealing her midriff, the cloth tied around her hands. But the cloth was soiled with dark blood. He set the tray down, noticing that her eyes followed it greedily, and grabbed her hands.

"You got cut when you were making the trap," he murmured. She nodded, looking at him.

"I didn't want to feel it again," she said quietly. He raised a brow in question and she looked away. It struck him. She didn't want to be tortured by his Aunt again. Suddenly she jerked in his arms, her knees giving out.

"Evangeline?" he said alarmed. He grabbed her writhing body, holding her tightly by the arms. A sound of pain escaped her lips, and it stabbed at him like a sharp blade of fire. "Shh. Hold on Angel," he said, trying to keep his voice even as he rocked her back and forth. The spasms kept coming, she was grinding her teeth, lashing out in sudden jerking movements. Draco held her tightly.

And just as suddenly as it had started, it left. Evangeline sighed in his arms, her body loosening. A moan escaped her lips.

"What was that?" he finally asked after a period of silence, as she regained her breath.

"Didn't you pay any attention in school? We went over curses with Snape," her tone was condescending, but she squeezed his hand in comfort. Draco felt a small smile creep onto his face.

"No. I was too busy watching you," he said. She made an indignant sound. "My mind was elsewhere."

" . . . they're aftershocks, of the Cruciatus curse," she whispered, "and they feel like I'm on that floor again, with her leering down at me."

He hugged her closer, but she cried out. He pulled away.

"It's not happening again, is it?" he asked alarmed.

She shook her head. "No, it just leaves me sore."

He kissed the side of her head.

"You need to eat, and something warm," he said. Getting up, he passed her the tray and promised to come back in a moment. He flew to his room, grabbing a blanket and a spare set of pajamas. Then to his mother's room where he borrowed her brush.

Out of breath he sat down behind Evangeline when he returned, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders as she ate. She had already finished the soup. Taking his mother's brush he began to brush her hair. She stiffened, and he thought that the aftershocks were back . .

"What are you doing?" she asked in an accusing voice. He smirked.

"Brushing your hair. It looks like an animal has decided to call it home."

She shot him a glare over her shoulder and bit into a roll. Smiling he worked on her hair as she ate. Turning the tangled mess into its usual sleek shining curtain of hair. The tips of her hair held no color, suggesting she had been neglecting it. He missed the pink tips.

Without saying anything to each other, she rested her head on his lap. He brushed his fingers through her hair, watching as her eyelids drift shut, staring at him. She looked peaceful. He traced circles in her skin, enjoying the tingling sensation it sent up his arm. She was cold, and he was warm. Draco positioned himself to lay down next to her, holding her hands in his, yet not holding her. He stared at her face for what seemed like ages, until he too succumbed to sleep.

When he woke, it was slow, and not sudden. So unlike the past nights he'd woken from a dream. This was different. There was someone touching his face, running their fingers over his cheeks, and his lips. He caught the hand in his and opened his eyes. Evangeline stared down at him, a smirk on her face. Placing a kiss on her caught hand, he saw her shiver. Was she still cold?

He sat up, and she scooted closer to him, grabbing his other hand and holding it tightly. Draco stared at her eyes, they were filled with desperation.

"Draco, I have to get out of here," she said.

"It's too dangerous."

"It doesn't matter. Harry needs me."

"Potter needs you?" he said in disbelief. "You were starving with him. At least here, the Dark Lord can't touch you because he doesn't want to upset Verity."

"I can't believe that he's her father," she said in disgust.

"Well she's nothing like him," he told her. She looked away, abashed. "But he won't make her upset, he won't kill you."

"How can a monster like that, love someone so . . . pure?" she asked. "He is cold, ruthless, a killer!"

Draco frowned at her. During his time in the manor, he had seen a caring side to Voldemort. It was not one that was unicorns and rainbows, but one that was silent. Voldemort cared for Verity, because she was his legacy. He would eventually create her in his image. Have her carry on his dream, until it spread all over the world.

"She's his daughter, his heir," he said simply.

"And your Aunt? Bellatrix?"

"He could care less about her," Draco said with a scowl, remembering the bruises that covered her face the morning after that awful day. "She's a pure blood. As pure as it gets and she was willing."

"That's disgusting."

He shrugged. Evangeline looked down at their hands, then back up at him. He held her gaze.

"I still need to leave," she said. Draco growled. If she tried leaving, Voldemort would kill her no matter what Verity wanted. "It's import-"

He kissed her.

Catching her lips with his he easily silenced her. Merlin, her lips on his sent a fire through him. At first she tried to keep speaking but she gave in and readily returned the kiss. His hand found her face, cupping her cheek. The other her waist. She tasted like soup, and he didn't mind. He hadn't kissed her in months. A year. It felt like the first time.

Like a sunset on a perfect day, in a field of flowers, all Evangeline's favorite. Perfectly happy, and content. He pushed her to the floor, leaning over her as her hands found his hair. He moaned, delighted that her hands felt so good running through his hair. His hand traveled down her face and to her neck. Evangeline balled her hands in his hair, moaning.

But he stopped. Pulled away. Stared at her bewildered eyes, with shock. It turned to anger and he was pulling the collar of her shirt away from her skin. She protested, grabbing at his hands.

On her neck, were long pink scars, zig zagging their way across her pale flesh. Some of the skin was puckered, and it kept going. He stared at it with loathing and Evangeline tried to pull her shirt out of his hands.

"Did he do this to you?" the anger in his voice made her flinch, but glare up at him. "I- sorry. It's just-"

"Yes. Fenrir Greyback did this to me. I survived. But when I find him . . . I'll kill him," she said with a determined voice. Draco believed her. The venom in her tone led him to believe every word.

"Don't ever do that again."

"What?" he said startled.

"Kiss me to shut me up," she snapped. Draco sighed.

"I won't," he told her, laying down on his back next to her. "But there's no way you could escape from here."

"Says who?" she asked with a raised brow of defiance.

"Well, you can't run out of here, there are wards all over the place. Bellatrix would be on you in seconds. And you can't apparate, only house elves, and the Dark Lord can."

"Vol- You-Know-Who can apparate out of the manor?" Evangeline asked curiously.

"The wards are attuned to him, his blood, because no one else has it," Draco told her. Instead of her reaction being crestfallen, like he had expected, it was excited, dare he say, gleeful? "What?"

"If the wards are attuned to his blood," she said maniacally, "then I can get through them."

He stared at her dumbly.

"I've got You-Know-Who's blood in me!"

He really should have seen that one coming.

* * *

><p><strong>A BIG hug to my reviewers!: <strong>

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- was that some Draco action? He gets sweeter by the day. 3**

**Nizuna Fujieda- This one is a slight cliffie. Not much, but Draco's doing a head smack right now, wondering, "why do I put up with her?" Cause Ev is amazing!**

**TheElegantFaerie- hehe, scars. Did you like his reaction? I did, but it probably was a bit crazy.**

**wisegirl2772- This was so much fun to write. I hope I did them justice, they still need more time together, in my opinion. :P**

**Erugalatha Fael-ionath- I know! I was writing that chapter and I realized I'd written myself into a corner! So, I scrambled to find some way to save my own character and came up with the cutie. Glad I did. Phew! I was relieved too.**

**The Mysterious E- Does this help? I hope so. I feel bad about the cliffie and I apologize. But I do love a good cliffhanger.**

**WulfLuvr22- YOU GUESSED CORRECT! Yay! Although you probably already know that by now 'cause you just read the chapter. -_- Hope you liked it!**

**And I know that I could've posted sooner, but its FINALS. And I am blowing off a bunch of work to do this, so I'll probably fail. But school will be over, and I will be FREEEEEEEEEEE! Anyway, with love,**

**~Ciao **


	20. Chapter 20 The Ugly Truth

**CHAPTER TWENTY: The Ugly Truth**

It was so fantastically brilliant! Her mind raced with the taste of freedom. But Draco stared at her with a deer in the headlights look. It was so insanely stupid, and yet amazing at the same time. She was related to Voldemort. She could get past the wards, and apparate herself out of there. He was her great-something-cousin.

"That's mad!" Draco exclaimed. Evangeline grinned.

"But it makes perfect sense!" she argued. "If we are related, then I have the same privileges that he does. He doesn't even realize what a huge mistake he's made."

"Angel . . ." Draco said with extreme hesitancy. "It's dangerous. He will kill you if you leave."

"What about Verity's happiness?" Evangeline asked.

"She won't be around. He could just tell her that you went home."

Evangeline paused, seeing the logic in his words. If she was the only thing holding Voldemort back then, what if she was there? She smiled at Draco, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, even though she wanted to do more.

"Then we'll just have to take Verity with us."

oOo

Evangeline waited in the dark cellar. Draco had gone upstairs to get her more food. She was famished. A new fire burned in her. She would get them out, and save Verity. Draco didn't like the plan but he had no choice. She wasn't going to stay here if she could leave.

It had been three days since she had brought up the idea. Draco wanted to prolong their departure for as long as possible. She knew he was scared of what might happen if they were caught, or if the plan went wrong. Nothing she could say could change his mind.

A week passed and Evangeline grew restless. She would pace the dark cellar, until Draco could come and see her. And slowly she began to feel better. The food was amazing compared to wild mushrooms, and berries.

Another week. Evangeline couldn't take it. She wanted to see the sun, feel the wind, and most of all find out what Harry and the others were up to. When Draco came down that day she let him know that today was the last day she would wait.

"Can't you wait another week?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm going stir crazy in here!" she said throwing her hands into the air. "I can't be cooped up forever."

Draco sighed, kissed her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Alright. I am going to leave the door open. Verity's room is still the same. I know the plan," he said. Evangeline smiled at him, hugging him and returning a kiss.

"You're too nice to me," she whispered in his ear. He shivered. Pulling away, she saw that his eyes were dark, but he turned and went to the door. He glanced at her one more time before closing it. But not all the way.

Now she waited. Counting, until she was sure that five minutes had passed. Evangeline pulled the door open and climbed the stairs softly. A small knife lay on the ground, she picked it up. She owed Draco, big time. The hall was empty, so she skirted around the edge until she was near the large staircase that Bellatrix had dragged her down. Silently she went up the stairs, looking down the hallway on the landing and hurrying to Verity's room.

The dark door was shut, but when she tried the handle, it opened easily. Like the last time she was there, the room was a little girl's paradise. Dolls lay on the floor, the bedding a pale pink color. And Verity sitting on the floor, playing by herself.

"Verity!" she whispered. The little girl looked up, surprised and them a happy smile spread on her face.

"Is your time out over?" she asked.

Evangeline nodded.

"Then you can play with me!"

"Shh, Verity. We're going to play a game," Evangeline said. Her eyes grew wide and eager.

"What kind of game?" she asked.

"An adventure game. I'm going to pretend that I am a bad guy and your mommy is going to try and save you, understand?"

"Mommy is going to play!" she squealed.

"Shhh!" said Evangeline pressing her fingers to her lips. "I am going to grab you, and you have to scream, okay?"

Verity nodded.

The moment Evangeline touched Verity, she let out an ear piercing shriek. Evangeline couldn't have asked for anything better. She dragged her out of her room and down the stairs. Below she could hear someone scrambling towards her, glancing behind her showed that Draco was running towards her, a determined look on his face. He almost looked frightening. Evangeline was halfway down the staircase when Bellatrix appeared at the end, breathing heavily.

"Let go of my daughter," she hissed. Evangeline raised her chin defiantly.

"Or what?" she challenged with a sneer. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, giving her confidence. Verity struggled against her grip, just like she had been told to.

"I'll make you pay," she said, her heavy lidded eyes locked on her. "Draco, be a dear and help me?"

Evangeline glanced over her shoulder at Draco who stood at the top of the stairs, his mother's wand pointed straight at her back. She turned back to Bellatrix, pulling Verity closer to her body. Bellatrix was panting, knuckles white as they gripped the dark banister.

"NOW, Draco!" she screeched. Draco lunged at her, and Evangeline turned, catching Bellatrix's smile, and grabbed Draco. She turned on the spot and apparated.

oOo

They tumbled to the ground, gasping. Evangeline still had a firm hold on Verity, which she was glad for. She could hear Draco moaning beside her, Verity had started to cry. Evangeline sat up, shaking her head.

**"**Where are we?" moaned Draco.

**"**I . . . think we're not far from Hogwarts . . . not in the forbidden forest. I think we're near Hogsmeade," she said uncertainly.

**"**Mommy!" wailed Verity, still sobbing. Her cheeks were wet with tears, her small nose pink and running. Evangeline scooped her into a hug.

**"**Shhhhh! It's okay!" she murmured, "don't cry Verity!"

**"**Mommmmmmmaaaaaaaaa!"

Evangeline gave Draco a panicked look. He rolled his eyes at her, and got to his knees.

"Hey, Verity, I'm here," he said softly. "Everything is okay."

Verity sniffed looking at Draco with red rimmed eyes. Her bottom lip quivered but she nodded, her black curls bouncing. Evangeline smiled and kissed the side of her head. They set Verity down in the grass, and told her to stay where she was and walked a few yards away to talk without having her overhear them.

Evangeline wrapped her arms around herself tightly and bit her lip, staring at the surrounding woods, and Hogwarts in the distance. Draco took a shuddering sigh.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Honestly, I haven't thought of that," she admitted sheepishly. Draco looked at her eyes wide.

"Don't you and Potter have some sort of meeting place, that you can go to?" he asked.

" . . . no."

"Merlin, Ev! You didn't think about this?"

"It's not like we can stay anywhere! I can't get us a hotel, they'll be looking for us."

"Yes. It's a good thing we made it look like you kidnapped us both," he replied sarcastically.

"Stop it!" she snapped. "It's not like I know many safe places."

Draco ran his hand over his face, pinching his nose with a groan. She watched him silently, as he dragged one of his pale hands through his hair. She glanced back at Verity who was watching them. She sighed and shivered. It was really cold.

"Well . . . since we're near Hogsmeade, lets go see if we can find somewhere to stay. It's too cold to keep Verity out here," she suggested. Draco nodded, his jaw still clenched with frustration. She sighed, and turned to Verity.

"Lets go find us somewhere to sleep tonight!" she said brightly. Verity smiled and stood up, holding out one of her small hands, which Evangeline took. Draco walked past her without saying a word.

The trio silently trekked to the small little village, as it began to snow. The buildings and streets were silent, except for the few people running to their destinations. No one seemed to be stopping to chat.

"Let's try the Hogs Head," she suggested.

"Why not Madame Rosemerta's?" Draco asked.

"Her place is popular, they might look there. And besides the Hogs Head is more low key," she explained, noting the frustration on his face. _What's got his panties in a twist? _she thought.

At the edge of the village hung the dilapidated sign for the Hogs Head, hanging from one chain instead of two. The front looked like it hadn't been used in a while, empty crates bordered the door. Draco opened the heavy dark door, and entered the old pub. Evangeline followed him and shut the door, relishing the heat that emanated from the hearth, where a fire licked the few logs left in it.

The bar counter was empty, shinning bottles of liquor lining the shelf behind it. Draco approached the counter cautiously and rang the small brass bell. There was a thump from the other room followed by feet.

**"**What do you low lifes want now?" a voice asked getting nearer. A man entered the room from behind the counter and Evangeline recoiled. She let go of Verity's hand and scrambled backwards, falling over a chair and landed on her back.

**"**What do you want?" he asked annoyed, his blue eyes staring at her.

**"**One room, sir," Draco said politely, helping Evangeline to her feet. Evangeline's face was pale, her hands shook, but she held onto Draco like her life depended on it. The man glanced at them, his eyes narrowed on her.

**"**Don't I know you?" he asked. Evangeline swallowed. He stared at her face. "You're that girl they want, that Evangeline Fallon. Undesirable Number two."

She was speechless, her breath coming in short pants.

**"**It was a mistake coming here, sorry we wasted your time, sir," she hastily said backing

away towards the door.

"Nonsense!" he said firmly. "I have one room you can use."

He turned his back to them and retrieved something before tossing it at Draco. With his Seeker skills, he easily caught it and showed it to Evangeline. A key.

"Upstairs, to your left. It's the third door. And don't worry, I won't turn you in," he said. Evangeline found herself nodding. Taking hold of Verity's hand she followed Draco up the rickety stairs into a dark hallway. Ahead of her Draco put the key into a door and opened it for them. She led Verity into the room and waited as Draco lit the lights.

It was small, with a full bed and a sofa along the far wall. A small door led to a dingy little bathroom. Dust covered everything. Evangeline sat down on the bed and Verity got up with her. Then she began jumping on the bed. Dust billowed up from the sheets.

"The life of luxury," Draco commented looking around the room. "No one will find us here," he added sarcastically. Evangeline frowned at him.

"What's got you in a foul mood?"

"I'm not the one without a plan!" he snapped.

"So that's what this is about? You're mad because I didn't have a plan?"

"You 'kidnap' us from my home and then take us to the wilderness and say, 'I don't know what to do next, lets go to Hogsmeade'!"

"You're unbelievable! It's not like I had many choices!" she hissed.

"You had two weeks!"

Evangeline stayed silent, only the squeaking of the mattress filled the room as Verity kept jumping up and down. Evangeline's shoulders slumped.

"I didn't know where to go," she admitted. "Everywhere that I once knew is no longer safe."

Draco's face softened and he sighed. Evangeline felt the bed dip as he sat down next to her, and he placed an arm around her.

"It's . . . alright. I'm sorry."

Evangeline took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Then kissed him. Draco grabbed hold of her, burying his fingers in her black hair, his other hand cupping the side of her face. Evangeline draped one of legs over his, turning her body so she could get to him better.

_"EW!_"

Evangeline broke away from Draco breathless and looked at Verity, who had stopped jumping on the bed. A blush rose to her cheeks, and Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I thinks its time for someone to go to bed," he said. Verity jumped down from the bed.

"I'll help you get ready, Verity," Evangeline said and stood up, cheeks burning. She ushered Verity into the bathroom, catching Draco's smug look before closing the door.

A quick bath, and a made up bedtime story later, Verity was tucked into the blankets of the full bed and fast asleep. Evangeline sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the little girl.

"It's hard to imagine that her parents are murderers," she murmured quietly. "She's so sweet and innocent."

"I couldn't believe it either at first," Draco said. She nodded and stood, joining him at the window, where he sat on the sofa.

"Did you see him? The owner?"

"Yes," he said.

"He looks just like . . . Dumbledore. I mean . . . somehow I know who he is. But I can't remember his name, but I just know who he is. Hermione had some sort of book about Dumbledore after we went to Godric's Hollow. I just never paid attention."

"He does look like Dumbledore," Draco agreed. "You mean Rita Skeeter's book? 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore'?"

Evangeline nodded.

"Somehow, it all relates to the Deathly Hallows, and You-Know-Who's Horcrux's."

Draco frowned. But he said nothing.

"I mean, don't you think it's odd that Harry can see what You-Know-Who is doing? That they share some sort of connection? And every time we destroy a Horcrux, Harry sees into his mind and feels what he feels. Doesn't that mean something?"

Draco's frown deepened.

"There has to be a reason why Harry is connected to You-Know-Who. He's the only one that senses when he's near or if a Horcrux is near. . . it's almost like he is . . ." Evangeline's eyes widened. He couldn't be? Couldn't he?

"Why do you care so much about Potter? He can see into the Dark Lord's mind. That doesn't make any difference-"

"Don't you see!" she said excitedly. "Harry is a Horcrux!"

Upon realizing what she had just said, her smile slipped off her face. Cold dread settled in her gut. "He doesn't even realize it." Tears pricked her eyes. If she was right, Harry would have to die, for Voldemort to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhh. Another chapter closer to . . . the END! Anyway, I am finished with Finals . . . probably failed most of them (cough cough) I didn't study. At. All. Shame on me.<strong>

**And to my lovely reviewers who are ever Awesome . . . I do hope that your summers will be fantastic!:**

**_TheElegantFaerie_: Ev is Voldemort's great-great, great, great, great, great, great to the power of sixth-cousin. I know that's like a lot of 'greats', and basically she's not totally related to him. But! Her family is all pure bloods. So . . . she is as pure as it gets. Plus she can speak Parseltongue, although I seemed to have neglected to write that into the story . . . hm.**

**_Nizuna Fujieda_: I aim to make you smile! Because smile's are the best.**

**_Erugalatha Fael-ionath_: I know! The thought crossed my mind, I almost seriously killed her right then and there. But that would've been a really sad ending to the story.**

**_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx_: I'm glad you liked it! I hope this one is good too. Although it's rather short.**

**_Trying to Put Pen to Paper_: Mwahahaha! You cannot stop reading the story because it is AWESOME! Just kidding! I'm glad you like it so much.**

**_magicalsparks3721_: (your review from chapter one) I'm glad you like the first part of the story! I kinda want to go back and read it myself. :)**

**_The Mysterious E_: AW! I love the new fandom! _Dravangeline_. I LIKE IT!**

**_CherryBlossomTrinity_: Sorry for the wait. I did say that I would update every Saturday, but you can see how well that went. :\ But I updated a day before Saturday, so I get Brownie Points! :)**

**I will try and update sooner now that school is over and I have no homework to complete . . . well, except for summer homework. But I have two months to finish it! And a big hug to those who have favorited, alerted, and follow my story. Party on and be excellent.**

**~Ciao**


	21. Chapter 21 Aberforth Dumbledore

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: Aberforth Dumbledore **  
><strong><br>**The air was still, a new layer of fluffy white snow covered the streets of Hogsmead. Not a soul dared to venture outside the doors of their warm and cozy abodes. Night had fallen. The peace was suddenly broken when a high screeching noise filled the air. Bangs followed and shouts began.

Evangeline sat up quickly, her hair wild and tangled from sleep, and from Draco's fingers. Outside the walls of their little room she could hear the calls.

"COME OUT 'ERE POTTTER!"

She shook Draco awake and looked out the window. Draco sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and joined her. The sofa groaned under their change in position.

"He's here!" Evangeline gasped. Draco scowled.

"You're not going to invite Potter up here are you?" he asked sourly. Evangeline '_tsked' _at him, shooting him a fond look.

"Just give him a chance, Harry's not that bad."

Draco rolled his eyes.

The screeching stopped and they waited. In the street below they could see the Death Eaters running about with their wands drawn and calling for Harry. Then the screeching came again, and three figures ran towards the Hogs Head. Evangeline could see one had long curly hair, another flaming red, and the third had unkempt black hair. She jumped up from the sofa and ran across the room. Her hand was on the doorknob when Draco spoke.

"Leaving so soon?"

Evangeline turned around.

"I have to let them know I'm alive," she replied. Draco gave her a '_no? Really?_**' **look and opened up his arms to her. Evangeline smiled and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Of course, he wanted a goodbye. She went back to him and wrapped her arms around his lean torso. Burying her face in his chest.

"I won't be gone long," she said, "I'll come back."

"You should stay with your friends."

Evangeline looked up at him, her blue eyes searching his for the reason behind his words.

"But you hate my friends."

"I never said I _hated_ them," he told her with an eye roll. "I dislike them, a lot."

Evangeline scoffed and smirked at him. "I knew you had a soft spot for them."

"Doesn't mean I'll spend time with them."

"We'll see."

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but Evangeline stopped him by covering his lips with her own and wrapping her arms around his neck. It was a goodbye kiss. She parted her lips and allowed Draco entrance to her mouth, their tongues danced. Fire raced down her spine, settling deep within her. She moaned, pulling him closer in order to feel more of him. His hand wound a knot in her hair.

She bit his lower lip and he growled, pressing her body closer to his, until it seemed like they never ended. Evangeline pulled away breathless, resting her forehead against him, and looking into his gray eyes. They were dark, full of desire and pain. He didn't want her to go. But knew stopping her would be futile. Evangeline licked her lips, pressing a chaste kiss to his.

"I- I can't remember if I told you this before . . ." she stared at him, hoping that her words would be welcomed, and returned. "I love you."

**"**My Angel," he said fondly, playing with a strand of her black hair, wrapping it around his elegant fingers. "I love you, too."

Evangeline smiled at him. A blush spreading across her cheeks, he leaned down and kissed her this time. "Stay safe."

**"**I will."

Evangeline pulled out of his embrace, and looked at the bed were Verity lay curled in the blankets.

"What about Verity?"

**"**I'll stay here and watch her . . . if anything happens though, I'll ward the room and tell the owner to watch her," said Draco. Evangeline nodded, and went to the door. She looked back at him one last time and left.

Her feet carried her down the narrow staircase and into a small room where a warm fire was lit in the fireplace, and four people were gathered. The moment she entered they all turned. Hermione looked tired, as did Ron and Harry. But when they saw her they came alive.

**"**EV!" Hermione shrieked. She ran to her and almost knocked her to the floor with her hug. "I thought that they killed you! When Harry told me that you got left behind I was sure of it!"

**"**Well, I'm here now," Evangeline wheezed, her ribs slowly being crushed by the sheer force of Hermione's hug. "Hermione, AIR!"

Hermione pulled away with an apologetic look. Harry and Ron looked at her with shock. Evangeline couldn't blame them. She had also thought that she was going to die that day. Especially when Voldemort had been that close to her, right in her face, touching her. She could feel the air around him drop by ten degrees. If it hadn't been for Verity, she would be dead.

**"**How did you get away?" Harry asked.

**"**Well," Evangeline began, thinking quickly. She wasn't about to tell them that she had Voldemort's daughter upstairs and Draco Malfoy, who she had been snogging for the past day or so. "I figured that if You-Know-Who was the only one able to apparate out of the manor, then so could I. Being distantly related to him and all . . ."

**"**Brilliant!" beamed Ron. "I bet he never saw it coming!"

Evangeline laughed nervously. "Yeah . . . ." Harry frowned at her, giving her an odd look. She knew he didn't believe her story, but he wasn't going to say anything, yet. "So. What are you three, er, four up to?"

She noticed that the barkeeper was giving her an odd look too. He knew who was upstairs, just not their names. His gray hair, and blue eyes were startling familiar to the late Albus Dumbledore's.

**"**We need to get into the castle," Harry said.

**"**You'll do no such thing," said the barman. "you've got to get as far away from here as you can."

**"**You don't understand. There isn't much time. We've got to get to the castle. Dumbledore - I mean, your brother - wanted us-"

Evangeline gasped, gripping the edge of the old table as the barman's face became stony.

**"**My brother Albus wanted a lot of things," he said, "and people had a habit of getting hurt while he was carrying out his grand plans. You get away from this school, Potter, and out of the country if you can. Forget my brother and his clever schemes. He's gone where none of this can hurt him, and you don't owe him anything."

She felt dizzy with all that was just laid before her. All of what he'd just said. He was Dumbledore's brother. She didn't know he had a brother. She had always thought that the old wizened wizard had never had a family. But why was he telling Harry to stop? After all that they had been through, and all that they'd done?

Was it anger that was now boiling in her? Had she really just wasted a year of her life to try and get rid of Voldemort? That could not be the answer, it couldn't just end like that!

"But he'll win," she whispered. The barman looked over at her, a sneer written on his face.

"Oh? And what have you been doing about it then? Hiding upstairs on one of my rooms until Potter can come and save you?"

"It's not like that!"

"Well, it seems to me that it is," he sneered bitterly. "My brother only uses people to get what he needs done, no matter the cost to the person. You think that you all know him so well, but he used you."

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked.

"I know my brother, you think you know him so well?"

Harry looked like he wanted to protest, but he kept his mouth shut, glaring at his feet.

"I knew my brother," he went on, "he learned secrecy at our mother's knee. Secrets and lies , that's how we grew up, and Albus . . . he was a natural." His eyes strayed to the painting over the mantelpiece. It was the only picture in the room, of a young girl.

"Mr, Dumbledore," Hermione said timidly. "Is that your sister? Ariana?"

**"**Yes," he said tersely, "been reading Rita Skeeter, have you, Missy?"

Hermione turned red with embarrassment. Harry leapt to her defense.

**"**Elphias Doge mentioned her to us," he said.

Mr. Dumbledore scowled, turning his eyes on each of them, his blue eyes burning as he seemed to actually know what they were all thinking. Just like Albus Dumbledore when he talked to you. Evangeline couldn't hold his gaze, it was all too familiar to Albus Dumbledore's. The man she had seen killed right before her very eyes.

**"**When my sister was six years old, she was attacked, set upon, by three Muggle boys. They'd seen her doing magic, spying through the back garden hedge: She was a kid, she couldn't control it, no witch or wizard can at that age. What they saw scared them, I expect. They forced their way through the hedge, and when she couldn't show them the trick, they got a bit carried away trying to stop her from doing it."

Evangeline covered her mouth with her hand as Hermione stared at him wide eyed. Ron looked sick and Harry watched with pity in his gaze. Mr. Dumbledore stood and faced the painting, his fists shaking in anger.

**"**It destroyed her, what they did: She was never right again. She wouldn't use magic, but she couldn't get rid of it; it turned inward and drove her mad, it exploded out of her when she couldn't control it, and sometimes she was strange and dangerous. But mostly she was sweet and scared and harmless.

**"**And my father went after the bastards that did it," he said, "and attacked them. And they locked him up in Azkaban for it. He never said why he'd done it, because if the Ministry had known what Ariana had become, she'd have been locked up in St. Mungo's for good.

**"**We had to keep her safe and quiet. We moved house, put it about that she was ill, and my mother looked after her, and tried to keep her calm and happy.

"_I _was her favorite," he said like a child being given a lollipop the size of his head, "not Albus, he was always up in his bedroom when he was home, reading his books, and counting his prizes, and being his usual over achieving busy-body." He scowled angrily. "She would do what I asked, I got her to eat when she wouldn't do it for my mother . . . but when she was fourteen- I should have been there - I could've calmed her down. She had one of her rages and my mother wasn't as young as she used to be, and it . . . was an accident. Ariana couldn't control it. But my mother was killed."

Evangeline felt her knees become weak, a sick feeling welled up in her stomach.

**"**I told Albus I would stay home and take care of her, I didn't really care about school. But he insisted, told me to finish my education and that _he'd_take over from my mother. He did alright for a few weeks . . . till he came."

A dangerous look crept over his face.

**"**Grindelwald. And at last my brother had an equal to talk to, someone just as bright and talented as he was. And then looking after Ariana took a backseat then, and after a few weeks of that, I'd had it. I put my foot down and I told him so, like I'm telling you now. He couldn't take her with him, and he didn't like that," he said. "Grindelwald didn't like that at all. He got angry. He told me what a stupid little boy I was, trying to stand in the way of him and my brilliant brother . . . didn't I understand, poor sister wouldn't have to be hidden once they'd changed the world, and led the wizards out of hiding, and taught the Muggles their place?"

Evangeline grimaced, seeing how this was all too similar to what Voldemort was trying to do. Had he gotten the idea from Grindelwald himself? To create a world where only magical purebloods ruled and Muggles had to be put in their places?

"-There was an argument . . . and I pulled out my wand, and he pulled out his, he used the Cruciatus Curse on me - Albus tried to stop him, and then all three of us were dueling, and the flashing lights and bangs set her off, she couldn't stand it-" the color was draining from his face as though he was suffering a mortal wound and reliving it all at once. "- I think she wanted to help, but she didn't know what she was doing, I don't know which one of us did it, it could have been any of us - she was dead."

Hermione was sobbing as he sank into a chair, his voice breaking at the last word, Ron looked as pale as he did. Harry gripping the arms of his chair with a look of revulsion. Evangeline could feel herself shaking, warm tears running down her face. Mr. Dumbledore whipped his sleeve across his face and cleared his throat. She didn't want to hear any more.

"Grindelwald left, he didn't want her death on his record, he already had one in his country. And Albus was free, free of the burden of his sister, free to become the greatest-"

"He was never free," Harry said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Never," said Harry. "The night your brother died, he drank a potion that drove him out of his mind. He started screaming, pleading with someone who wasn't there. 'Don't hurt them, please . . . hurt me instead.'" She stared at him, having never heard this part of the events that night. "He thought he was back there, I know he did. He thought he was watching Grindelwald hurting you and Ariana . . . It was torture to him, if you'd seen him then, you wouldn't say he was free."

Mr. Dumbledore seemed lost in thought, so Harry took his chance to speak again.

"We need to get into Hogwarts," he said, "if you won't help us, we'll wait till daybreak and leave you in peace and try to find a way in ourselves."

Mr. Dumbledore stared at Harry seemingly lost in thought, until he cleared his throat and stood. He approached the portrait of Ariana

"You know what to do," he said.

She smiled, turned, and walked away, down a winding path within the painting, until she disappeared. Ron stared at the painting with a confused look.

"There's only one way now, the school is guarded and the old passageways are all sealed off," he told them. By now Evangeline could see Ariana returning, her image growing as she walked towards them, but there was someone else with her. They were taller than she was and limping along behind her. His hair was incredibly long and he sported several gashes to his face, his clothing was ripped and torn. Then the painting swung forward from the wall like a door and the entrance to a tunnel was revealed.

And out clambered the real Neville Longbottom, who yelled with delight and leapt down to hug them, "I knew you'd come! I knew it, Harry!"

"Neville!" Evangeline greeted when he hugged her. His face could be seen clearer now and he had a yellow and purple bruise on one of his eyes.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"What? This? This is nothing!" he said with a shake of his head. "You should see Seamus, he's worse. Shall we get going then? Oh," he turned to Mr. Dumbledore, "Ab, there might be a couple more people on the way."

_Ab?_ Evangeline wondered, she really did need to ask his name. Mr. Dumbledore looked at Neville with a sigh.

"Couple more?" he repeated ominously. "What do you mean a couple more, Longbottom?"

**"**They'll be apparating directly to the bar, just send them down the passage when they get here, will you? Thanks a lot."

Neville helped Hermione and Evangeline climb up onto the mantelpiece and into the tunnel, and he followed. The stones were smooth, brass lights hung on the walls and the earthy floor was worn and smooth. Evangeline turned to Hermione who was beside her.

**"**Who was that?" she asked. "Mr. Dumbledore? His name?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That was Aberforth, Albus Dumbledore's younger brother. Didn't you read the book?"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a challenge to write. So I don't like it. End of Story. But hopefully the next chapter will be better! Mwahahaha! And thank you all for the reviews! They are awesome. Not feeling to well today, so I'll get to reviews later. <strong>**~Ciao**


	22. Chapter 22 Picking Sides

**CHAPTER TWENTYTWO**  
><strong><em>EVANGELINE<em>**

The door opened at the end of the tunnel, as Neville greeted the room below. Evangeline could hardly believe her ears. All that he had told them, the Carrows punishments, Dumbledore's Army, and that they were going after student's families to keep them in line. Part of her was glad that she hadn't returned to school that year. Even though Michael still died.

"Look who it is! Didn't I tell you?" she heard Neville announce as they entered a large room. She came out last but heard the people shouting,  
>"It's Harry!"<p>

"HARRY!"

"It's Potter, IT'S POTTER!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

"Look! It's Evangeline!"

When her name was shouted her head snapped up, but she was only able to see a glimpse of the large room with a motley of colors hanging on the walls, before she was pulled into a hug. She was hugged by lots of people, getting patted on the back, the air squeezed out of her lungs. When it finally stopped she noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had faced the same treatment and looked breathless.

They were in a large room. The ceiling rose above them and the walls that were not covered, were mirrors. Along the walls were banners for the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses. There were no Slytherin banners. The people that had hugged them were their fellow students, they looked a little worse for wear. But from what Neville had told them, it would be the Carrows punishments that had made them look so beaten up.

Neville turned to them, "So what's the plan, Harry?"

Harry glanced around the room, his eyes shifting from one person to the next before landing on Neville again. Evangeline could tell that he was nervous, Harry nodded and sighed.

**"**There's something we need to find," he said, "something hidden here in the castle, and it may help us to defeat You-Know-Who."

**"**Right. What is it?" Neville asked.

**"**We don't know," Harry said, deadpan. Evangeline coughed, staring at Harry bewildered. _He didn't know?_! "We think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. Something with her symbol on it, an eagle? Any ideas . . ?"

There was a whooshing sound, and the crowd parted, revealing Luna and Ginny. Harry seemed to pale at the sight of Ginny, as if he didn't want her there.

**"**Hi- . ." Ron began, but Ginny seemed to ignore him and only look at Harry. Ron grumbled annoyed.

**"**There's always the lost diadem of Ravenclaw," Luna said speaking up as if she had been present for the whole conversation. A boy across the room, sitting with his fellow Ravenclaws rolled his eyes.

**"**Yeah, but the lost diadem," he said, "is lost, Luna. That's sort of the point."

**"**When was it lost?" asked Harry.

**"**Centuries ago," said an Asian looking girl, she seemed familiar, something having to do with Harry and his fifth year. Had Hermione said that Harry dated some girl named Cho? "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but no one's ever found it."

**"**Sorry, but what _is _a diadem?" asked Ron.

**"**A kind of crown, Ron," Evangeline said.

**"**We have a problem," Ginny cut in, her eyes were big and glued on Harry.

**"**What is it?" Harry asked, reacting immediately.

**"**Snape knows that you were in Hogsmeade, he thinks that you may be here."

* * *

><p><em>DRACO<em>

He heard her go downstairs. He heard the excited greetings of her friends and then it was silent. At first he paced, walking from the door to the window, looking out it every time in search of something. Maybe a sign? Anything.

Draco glanced at Verity who slept in the bed and completely unaware of what was happening. He had to protect her. He had to protect her from her family.**  
><strong>He paced for well over an hour, the steady rhythm of his feet hitting the floorboards was the only thing keeping him sane. Part of him wished that he had kept her here. What if she got hurt? Or worse, killed? There was a knock on the door.

Hesitantly he went to it, unlocking the latch, and slowly pulling it open. His mothers wand was held tightly in his right hand, ready to use. But he didn't need it, in the doorway stood the barman, who looked so familiar to the previous headmaster of Hogwarts. "You best get up to the school, boy," he growled. "Your girlfriend is already there and everyone else has gone up too."

**"**I-"

**"**Well?" he asked gruffly.

**"**I can't leave her."

**"**Who?"

**"**My niece, the little girl that was with us," Draco said. The barman tried to peer around him and look into the room. His blue eyes settled on the small girl in the bed and softened somewhat.

**"**I'll look after her," he said. "Make sure she stays safe."

Draco nodded. "Alright. I just need to say goodbye."

He left the door open, seeing that the barman was no immediate threat and crossed the room to Verity's side. He brushed her curly black hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. She stirred, opening her black eyes blearily.

**"**Draco?"

**"**Shh. Go back to sleep. I just have to go help some people."

**"**Bad guys?" she mumbled. He chuckled.

**"**Yes. Go back to sleep."

Her eyes shut obediently, and Draco straightened.

**"**If any harm comes to her-"

**"**Save your breath, boy," snarled the barman. "Nothing will happen to her."

Draco nodded, fingering his mother's wand in his hand, collecting his thoughts. He wondered if he would be able to apparate to the school. Probably not, considering that only the headmaster seemed to be able to do that.

**"**How do I get there?" he asked the barman.

**"**Follow me."

The barman led him downstairs to a small room, the only thing hanging on the walls was a portrait hanging above the mantelpiece. It was of a girl, who smiled down at him.

**"**Arianna," the barman said. Her portrait swung open revealing a long passage. The walls held lamps with fire to light the way. "This will take you to the castle."

Draco nodded, climbing up, but paused as he was about to enter. "I never asked, what is your name?"

**"**Dumbledore. Aberforth Dumbledore. You may have met my brother Albus," said the barman, with a flat voice. Draco understood now why he looked so familiar. Why Evangeline seemed wary of him, almost shocked when they had first seen him.

**"**You could say that."

**"**And your name, boy?"

**"**Draco Malfoy," he said and turned to the passage. The portrait swung shut behind him and he began jogging down the passage. It wasn't long before he saw a light. It grew as he neared, and he heard voices. Whoever they were they would not take kindly to him revealing himself. Especially if they were Potter's friends.

At another door, which was most likely a portrait he waited. Slowly the voices faded and he chanced a peek. It was a large room. Beds lined the floor, hung from the ceiling and the house banners of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor hung proudly. He knew why Slytherin wasn't among them. His house-mates liked the new way school was run.

But the room wasn't empty. Several people were there, sitting in chairs gathered around each other, talking quietly. Among them was Potter's little girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. If he was really, really, really quiet, then he might be able to make it to the door.

He crouched down low, using the beds and pillars to hide himself. They didn't notice him and he left the room without incident. He sighed with relief in the empty corridor. But he could stay there. So he found a niche in the wall and waited, formulating a plan.

How was he going to do this?

Why was he doing this? Potter and his friends thought he was a coward, and as such, treated him like one. He would admit that he wasn't an adventurous person. But he hated being called a coward. But he was doing this for Evangeline. She had stuck by him, even when everything he had done, should've pushed her away.

He tried to recall why he had even taken interest in her. He had been so forward, almost. And she had been wary of his action at first. In truth he was drawn to her otherworldly actions. She wasn't like anyone he had ever encountered. Even her hair had been intriguing, always dyed at the tips. Her need to rebel against the rules. Wearing clothes that didn't meet school uniform regulations . . .

To him, she was unique and lovely.

**"**I know that you are prepared to fight," a cold clear voice filled the air. Its words seeming to come from the walls themselves. Draco knew that voice. He was the monster that tried to kill Evangeline, wanted to still kill her. The Dark Lord, Voldemort. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

A pause. The silence bared down on him like a giant weight.

**"**Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded.

**"**You have until midnight."

His mind was racing. He needed to find Evangeline. Draco got to his feet and began running down the corridor. He passed several students, in fact, many. Most of them were from his house, but he ignored their calls to him and kept running. He was nearly down another flight of stairs when he was struck, and went toppling over.

He landed on his back, and lay there dazed and confused.

**"**What the bloody hell?" he muttered sitting up.

**"**Oi! Draco!" hissed a voice in his ear. He jumped but recognized the speaker. It was Crabbe. His heart sank and he realized that he need to play the cowardly bully if he was going to shake Crabbe off. And where Crabbe was, Goyle most likely followed.

**"**You idiots!" he hissed, "Where have you been?"

**" '**idden out, of course," Goyle's voice said from his other side. "Diss-lusion charm. We didn't know you'd be 'ere."

**"**Well, of course I'm here!" he snapped. "We need to find Potter." And Evangeline. He could almost hear the glee in their voices as he stood and brushed himself off. Draco didn't really want them to find Potter and Evangeline. But he needed somewhere that they wouldn't get in Potter's way, and possibly give him the chance to sneak away.

**"**I 'eard that Potter was goin' to the Room of Requirement," Crabbe said. Draco nodded casting a Disillusion spell over himself.

**"**Lets go," he said. Hoping that Potter was not headed for the Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>EVANGELINE<em>**

She ran after Harry, a new wand gripped firmly in her hands. Blackwood, ten inches, unicorn hair. It didn't feel like her old wand, it was . . . off. It felt unnatural in her hand. But she'd snatched it from a Slytherin, it wasn't like it chose her.

They rounded a corner and skidded to a halt. Ron and Hermione had their arms full of large, curved, dirty yellow objects. Ron held a broom.

**"**Where the _hell _have you been?" Harry shouted as the castle shook again. Dust fell from the ceiling and a person screamed not far from them.

**"**Chamber of Secrets," said Ron.

**"**Chamber - _what?_**" **said Harry, surprised.

**"**It was Ron's idea, all Ron's!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Wasn't it absolutely brilliant? There we were, after you left, and I said to Ron, even if we find another one, how are we going to get rid of it? We still hadn't got rid of the cup! And then he thought of it! The basilisk!"

**"**_The what?_**" **Evangeline said, eyes wide.

**"**Something to get rid of Horcruxes," said Ron.

**"**No the basilisk! There is a basilisk in this school?"

**"**No. Harry killed it our second year," Hermione said.

Evangeline felt her mouth drop, as she stared at Harry. No flipping way! Harry had killed a basilisk? That was so cool! She couldn't imagine facing a creature like that. Then again, she did speak Parseltongue . . . she could just reason with it.

**"**But how did you get in there?" Harry asked. "You need to speak Parseltongue!"

**"**He did!" whispered Hermione. "Show him, Ron!"

Ron made a horrible strangled hissing noise. Evangeline understood that it meant, '_open'_, in Parseltongue. But it sounded terrible. She grimaced.

**"**It's what you did to open the locket," Ron told Harry apologetically. "I had to have a few goes to get it right, but," he shrugged modestly, "we got there in the end."

**"**Well, it certainly could do with some polishing," Evangeline said, "I could barely understand you, and I speak it!" she smiled, "but it's pretty good for someone who doesn't."

Ron's cheeks flooded with color.

**"**He was _amazing_," said Hermione. "Amazing."

**"**So . . ." said Harry trying to keep up.

**"**So we're another Horcrux down," Ron said holding up the remains of a cup. "Hermione stabbed it. Thought she should. She hasn't had the pleasure yet."

**"**Genius!" yelled Harry.

**"**It was nothing," said Ron, looking pleased with himself. "So what's new with you two?"

Another explosion came from overhead: they all looked up as dust fell from the ceiling and someone screamed in the distance.

**"**We know what the diadem looks like now," said Evangeline.

**"**And where it is," finished Harry. "He hid it exactly where I hid my old potions book, where everyone's been hiding stuff for centuries. He thought he was the only one to find it. Come on."

The doors to the room of requirement appeared on the the wall as Harry approached it, his hand went to the handle when Ron spoke up.

**"**Is everyone out of the room then?" he asked.

Harry looked back at him, grim faced. "It seems so. Everyone's out, and safe."

**"**Hang on a moment!" Ron said sharply. They looked at him curiously. "We're forgetting something."

**"**Who?" asked Hermione.

**"**The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"

**"**You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry.

**"**No," said Ron seriously, "We should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us -"

Hermione dropped her basilisk fangs and ran at Ron, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth. Ron responded immediately, dropping his basilisk fangs and broom, lifting Hermione into the air.

**"**About _time_," Evangeline said loudly, "_day-am!_**"**

**"**Is this the moment?" asked Harry weakly. They ignored him, and Evangeline was beside herself with glee. Harry gave an annoyed huff as they held each other tighter and swayed on the spot. "OI! There's a war going on here!"

Ron and Hermione broke apart looking dazed and dreamy eyed. Evangeline knew the feeling.

**"**I know, mate," he said as if he'd been struck, "it's now or never, isn't it?"

**"**Never mind that," sighed Harry, "can it wait till after we find the diadem?"

**"**Yeah - right - sorry," said Ron, and he and Hermione set to work picking up the basilisk fangs, both pink in the face. Evangeline couldn't help but giggle. The castle shook again as it was hit with a series of bangs.

But the clamor and rumbling faded to silence the moment they entered the room of requirement, and the door shut behind them. They crept along the aisles of books, chairs and bottles among other things, looking for the diadem. Wands held and ready.

Then Harry dashed forward, toward a pockmarked stone warlock wearing a dusty old wig and what looked like an ancient, discolored tiara. His hand was reaching for it when a voice filled the still air: "Hold it, Potter."

They all froze, turning slowly to see Crabbe and Goyle, shoulder to shoulder, wands pointed right at them. In between them, stood Draco. Evangeline could feel her heart start pounding rapidly in her chest. His gray eyes flickered her hers and she saw that he didn't want to be here. He broke eye contact and stared at Harry.

"That's my wand you're holding, Potter," he said pointing his mother's wand at Harry.

**"**Not anymore," said Harry, his grip on the hawthorn tightening. "Winners, keepers, Malfoy. Who's lent you theirs?"

**"**My mother," said Draco.

Harry began laughing, and Evangeline reacted before she could stop herself.

**"**Shut up, Harry," she snapped. Then her eyes widened, looking at Harry who was shocked by her words. It was awkwardly silent as Draco's 'minions' took in what was happening. Evangeline couldn't believe herself. She was supposed to hate Draco. Her friends thought that she didn't like him anymore. What could she say now? Her eyes landed on Draco, who was staring at her with wide eyes. She silently hoped that he would do something. Toss an insult at her, sneer perhaps? Goyle was the first to respond.

"Aw, look, is little Potty's girlfriend showing 'er true colors?" he sneered. Draco flashed him a scowl, which they didn't see since he was behind them. Harry saw it, and frowned at Evangeline. She felt her face flush uncomfortably. Crabbe smiled, revealing his teeth, that were spaced weirdly in his mouth and slightly discolored looking. She took a step back.

"When we're done with Potter," he jeered, "we'll show Fallon 'ere 'ow our side is really the best." Draco's jaw tightened, his eyes flashed dangerously. Harry took a step forward.

"You're not touching anyone," he growled. "Why don't you three run along back to you're master."

"No. We'd rather capture you Potter, and get a reward," Crabbe said. "The Dark Lord will reward us for bringing him two of his most wanted. Especially since Fallon 'ere took something that was 'is." Harry sent her a questioning look, and she ignored him. Pulling out her wand she pointed it at them.

"I'm going nowhere," she said firmly, "you'll have to take me dead." Goyle shrugged as if that didn't bother him. A smile appeared on his face.

"The Dark Lord never said to bring 'you' alive, jus' Potter."

The blood drained from her face, as Goyle and Crabbe both raised their wands and pointed them at her. They were going to kill her. Crabbe opened his mouth, the words forming when Ron's voice filled the air.

"Harry? Have you found it yet?" Ron called as he rounded a large pile of stacked chairs. He stopped upon seeing Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco, his eyes narrowing. Harry shook his head slightly, and Hermione came up behind Ron. Her eyes growing big at the sight before them.

**"**Weasley," Goyle sneered.

**"**Shut it, stinking lowlife," Ron spat.

Crabbe pointed his wand at Ron.

**"**_Expelliarmus!"_

Ron leapt in the pile of chairs, taking Hermione with him. The impact sending several chairs crashing to the floor, as Harry took his chance to jump up to the pockmarked stone warlock and snatch the tiara off its head.

**"**STOP!" bellowed Draco, waving his hands frantically in the air, his blond haired mused with the motion of his shaking head.

**"**What's the matter?" said Crabbe.

**"**You'll blow the room apart, whatever Potter wants must be important so that must mean-"

**"'**Must mean'?" Crabbe turned on Draco with undisguised ferocity. "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, _Draco._You an' your dad are finished."

**"**Harry?" Ron asked getting to his feet.

**"**Harry?" mimicked Crabbe. "No. _Crucio!_**"**

Harry dived as the spell shot at him, and then Crabbe pointed it at her. Evangeline's eyes grew wide. Time seemed to slow down as Crabbe opened his mouth.

**"**_CRUCIO!"_

**"**EV!" Draco screamed, grabbing at Crabbe's wand.

The pain hit her so fast that her legs gave out beneath her. She crumpled to the floor instantly, feeling as if she's been struck by lightning. Pain crawled up and down her spine, like little fire ants biting at her flesh. She felt like someone had set her on fire, the pain was almost as if Greyback was tearing at her throat.**  
><strong>A scream filled the air, guttural and loud. It hurt her ears. Then she realized it was her own. The pain stopped suddenly when Draco's voice raised above her own.

**"**STOP!" he stood face to face with Crabbe, his wand pointed directly at his heart. Crabbe's face registered shock, and quickly drained of its color. Goyle, whose wand was pointed at Harry seemed to hesitate with whatever curse he was about to send at him.

But that was all Harry needed.

**"**_Expelliarmus!"_

Goyle's wand flew out of his hand and disappeared in a bile of objects near him. He dashed after it as Draco ducked one of Hermione's jinxes and to his knees at Evangeline's side. Crabbe pointed his wand at Hermione and screamed, "_Avada Kedavra!_**"**

Ron roared and charged at Crabbe.

**"**That's my girlfriend you numpty! ARGH!"

Crabbe grabbed Goyle and the three went running, as Ron shouted insults and jinxes after them. Hermione stood with a pink face and a slightly pleased smile. Harry shook his head and turned to Evangeline.

Draco was cradling her face in his hands, running his fingers over her face as she painfully smiled back at him.

**"**Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, his hands moving to the rest of her body. Evangeline rolled her eyes and tried to sit up.

**"**I'm fit as a fiddle, Draco, nothings broken-" she hissed as she stood and Harry reached for her hand, which she gladly took. Harry glared at Draco over her shoulder.

**" '**Draco'?" Hermione mimicked. "Since when has he been 'Draco'?"

Evangeline glanced at Draco, and then Hermione and Harry. Her hands rubbing soothing circles over her ailing limbs as they cramped up.

**"**Its a long story . . ."

Hermione's brow rose challengingly.

**"**Now's not the time," hissed Draco, "we've got to get weaselby-" Evangeline pinched his arm, "-I mean Weasley back before Crabbe or Goyle do something stupid - "

**"**RUNNNNN!" Ron's voice echoed through the piles of junk, until he came around a corner. "GOYLE'S SET THE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!" He grabbed Hermione's hand and dashed off towards the door. Crabbe and Goyle were got on Ron's heels when they came around the corner next, fear written on their faces.

Flames rose into the air of abnormal size. They licked the piles of junk, and they were soon engulfed in flames, as it steadily grew and closed in on them.

**"**Oh my . ." Evangeline breathed, grabbing Draco's hand.

**"**_Aguamenti!_**" **Harry shouted, at the roaring flames. The jet of water evaporated in air before it even neared the wall of fire. Harry turned, "RUN!"

They took off running after Crabbe, Goyle, Ron and Hermione towards the doors. It was a curse that Evangeline was unfamiliar with. Whatever Goyle used, seemed alive and intent on killing them. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the wall of fire rear up and form into great fire spitting horses that charged towards them. Draco pulled her forward, easily out-pacing her, but gripping her hand even more tighter. Then they hit a dead end. Harry, Ron, and Hermione whirled around frantically looking for an escape. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen. The wall of fire circled them, closing in with hissing creatures. Heat licked at their faces.

**"**What can we do?" Hermione screamed above the raging roar.

**"**Here!"

Harry tossed heavy looking broomsticks at them, Ron caught one and pulled Hermione on behind him. Draco caught the other, and Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

**"**Don't you dare drop her-"

**"**Shut it, Potter," Draco hissed, pulling Evangeline on behind him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, and they kicked off into the air. They soared above the flames as winged dragons engulfed the area that they had just stood in. The heated air blasted at them and they made a beeline for the doors.**  
><strong>Suddenly Harry pulled away and headed toward a huge pile of desks, tilting dangerously in the air as it was eaten by the flames. Ron glared after him.

**"**IF WE DIE FOR HIM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!"

Harry pulled Goyle onto his broom.

**"**To the door, the door!" Draco yelled, as a great chimaera rose up after them. They flew through the air as the last objects to be burned were flung into the air, Evangeline's hair flying wildly in her face. As they neared the great dark wooden doors, a smile grew on her face.

Then she was hit with something heavy and the broom dropped slightly as Draco yelled with alarm. Evangeline's fingers slipped from around his waist, her eyes following a rogue chair falling back into the flames only to be burnt before being fully consumed. She was falling backwards in midair, fear filling her. Draco turned, eyes wide, his hand reached out for her.

She grabbed at his hand, missing by barely an inch as she fell. Draco looked horrified as she dropped through the air towards the flames. A scream escaped her lips.

Was this it?

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA! Just kidding! I am terribly sorry for my lack of posting, and almost three week absence . . . I was on vacation and there was no computer for me to write on! (dies slowly) I really need to invest in a laptop.<strong>

**To my faithful reviewers:**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: thank you! :)**

**The Mysterious E: Neville really became a man in the last couple of movies, and books. My favorite line from him is when he's on the train and he stands up when the Death Eaters come on board and says, "Hey, losers, he isn't here." AWESOME!**

**TheElegantFaerie: thanks! :)**

**indigofrisbee: wherefore art thou indigofrisbee! Your back! YAY! Don't worry, I'm not mad, I'm extremely excited! Sorry for the lateness of the chapter.**

**BANDN3RD: I'm so glad you like it! I realize that since it's summer I "should" be updating more . . . but yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**And a big hug to all my other readers. Now, I must go explore this 'image manager' thingy! **

**~Ciao**


	23. Chapter 23 Gather Your Dead

**CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE**

_She grabbed at his hand, missing by barely an inch as she fell. Draco looked horrified as she dropped through the air towards the flames. A scream escaped her lips._  
><em>Was this it?<em>

The heat intensified as she neared it, plummeting to her death. Her hands reached upwards towards Draco as he screamed her name over the roaring of the flames. It was so hot she felt like her clothing was on fire, her skin was melting. This was worse than being crucioed.

Her life seemed to flash before her eyes. It was mildly pleasant, bullies in school, a doting father and brothers, riches, friends who she could count on. It bothered her that she always seemed to be well cared for, despite what she thought. She found that she was ungrateful, and expected things to always happen her way.

Then a warm hand wrapped around her own, yanking her from her death, the flames hot on her back, and into the air. She felt the impact of a wall, and the groans of her friends. Opening her eyes she gasped as fresh cool air filled her lungs.

Draco pounced on her, his hands hovering over her as he spoke a million miles per second.

"Ev? Angel? Are you alright? Are you burned, how do you feel? Angel? Can you hear me?" he asked her frantically. When she nodded he engulfed her in a tight hug, pushing the air out of her lungs.

She coughed, patting him on the back. "Draco, let go." His arms retreated but lingered on her arms as he gazed at her worriedly. Harry marched up to him, covered in soot and looking a little singed. He pulled Draco into the air by his collar.

"You dropped her!" Harry snarled.

"It was an accident!" Draco snapped. "I went after her, which is more than you did."

Harry's jaw tightened, his free fist curling in the tale tale sign that he wanted to hit Draco. Evangeline rose to her feet, unsteadily as a wave of dizziness hit her, placing herself in Harry's way.

"Harry, Draco saved me. It wasn't his fault, the Fiendfyre threw a chair at me," she said. "It dazed me and I let go."

Harry glanced at her, his green eyes untrusting. Slowly he let go of Draco, grinding his jaw together.

"Don't think that I trust you," Harry hissed, "you're still a coward."

Draco sneered at Harry, but Evangeline pushed them apart. The castle shook as they stared each other down. Screams filled the air and flashes of light reflected off their faces.

"Enough. We still have a Horcrux to destroy, or are we going to spend all night fighting like a pair of little girls?" she asked. "By the time we're finished Voldemort will have stormed the castle." Harry and Draco stepped away from each other, still glaring. Ron handed the diadem to her. Evangeline stared blankly at him.

"Your turn, Ev. Everyone else has done it," he said, pressing a basilisk fang into her palm. She stared at the diadem, and then slowly put it on the ground and got to her knees. Glancing up at her friends, they nodded to her. Raising the basilisk fang in the air with both her hands, she stabbed the diadem with all her might.

A thick bloodlike substance, began leaking from it. Evangeline stared at it. The diadem vibrated violently and broke apart on the floor. Harry shut his eyes tightly, seemingly becoming ill as a faint scream echoed from the shattered diadem.

Her heart sank. Harry's connection to Voldemort-

"Ev?" Draco asked, putting a hand on her shoulder as she stared sadly at Harry.

She opened her mouth to tell him that she was fine, but stopped as a series of yells filled the corridor, and the sound of dueling. She stood, stepping over Goyle's fainted form and watched as Death Eater's came into view. They were battling Fred and his older brother, Percy. She dashed forward, followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione to help.

Flashes of light crisscrossed through the air, the man dueling Percy hood slipped revealing his face-

"Hello Minister!" bellowed Percy as he shot a jinx at Thicknesse which caused him to drop his wand. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was dueling dropped to the ground from three separate Stunning Spells. The Minister was on the ground writhing as he turned into some weird form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually are joking, Perce . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

The air exploded. They were all grouped together, Evangeline's grip on Draco's hand was deathlike, as the air seemed to still and safety within reach. Then the world exploded and Evangeline felt her body flying through the air, her grip on Draco lost, as screams were all around her. She hit something hard, and more weight was added on top of her as everything went dark.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

She was buried under heavy rubble from the Castle. She could hear screaming, and see the faint lights of curses, jinxes, and stunners flashing in the distance. It was the cold air that had woken her, telling her that the side of the castle had been blown apart.

A pain in her lower legs suggested that she was pinned, the hot pulsing of liquid down her face and body told her that she was bleeding, badly. Her vision was sketchy, perfect one moment, blurred the next.

Then a high cold voice filled the air and Evangeline had to force herself from screaming, it sounded like he was right next to her.

**"**You have fought, valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery," he said. Evangeline shuddered as a giant spider crossed her line of sight, its great body digging in the wreckage, most likely smelling her blood. "Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste."

The spider was getting closer. Evangeline searched for her wand, finding it just out of her reach. She reached for it as the spider clicked and came nearer, its pincher's opening and closing. She tried pulling her legs out from beneath the great block of rock they were pinned under, her vision blurring. The tips of her fingers ghosted her wand.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

The spider hesitated, but decided that she was just to close and weak to be left. It reared on the stone pinning her legs, looking like it wanted to scream with triumph as it came closer to her. A whimper escaped her throat.

She was not going to die by spider! Especially after surviving Fiendfyre. It raised itself for the kill as the tips of her fingers pulled her wand closer.

**"**_Reducto!_" a voice yelled. The spider shuddered and then, exploded. Its slimy insides sprayed everywhere, especially on her. Evangeline spluttered as the green slime coated her body. Rocks were moved and then someone was at her side.

**"**Evangeline!"

**"**Jason?" she said bewildered. "How did you get here?" He gave her a cheeky grin.

**"**Joined the Order back when you enrolled here," said. "Hold still . . . Wingardium Leviosa!"

The rock pinning her legs lifted into the air, Jason grabbed her legs and moved them from out of beneath it before it settled back on the floor. He picked up the other rocks lying on her and sat her up, looking over her wounds.

**"**Jeez, Eva. Can you never stay out of trouble?"

**"**I think its stalking me," she replied as he helped her to stand. He laughed. Her legs were incredibly sore and bruised. Her jeans were ripped, and soaked in blood. Which was her own. "So is dad here? And Nathan?" she asked wincing as they walked down the wrecked corridor.

The bangs and screams were gone, leaving the air eerily silent. Jason seemed to hesitate before answering.

**"**Eva, dad was fighting with a Death Eater, more ganged up on him-"

**"**Jace, what are you saying?" she asked, limping along.

**"**Eva, dad didn't make it."

**"**_What?"_

Jason pulled her into a hug, pulling her head tightly against his chest. She wanted to cry, to scream at him. He had to be joking. He had to. She never really got along with her father, but he was always there. He couldn't be dead. She pulled away from him.

**"**You're lying, Jace."

The serious look on his face said it all. Her legs seemed to struggle under her weight, and she was gasping for air. It couldn't be! She wanted so much . . . to make amends with her father, get to know him better, have him be there when she got married-

But now he was gone? Dead? Her whole being shuddered as she realized the lost hopes and dreams could never be hers. Michael and her father-

NO.

NO.

NO.

Her heart felled like it was being ripped from her, hot angry tears flooded down her cheeks. Who else had died? Harry? Hermione? Ron? Oh, sweet Merlin, not Draco? Neville or Luna? Suddenly finding strength in herself she took off running.

**"**EV!" Jason called out as she blindly ran. She stumbled over fallen pillars, and broken rock, her salty tears mixing with the dirt, blood and sweat on her face. Why did it feel like her world was being torn apart? Why did she feel so cheated?

Her feet came to a halt, at the doors of the Great Hall. The heavy wooden doors, falling apart as weeping families gathered beyond in the hall, where the glass windows were shattered, and the dead lay. She didn't see her friends as she resolutely walked past them. She didn't see the Weasley family gathered around the body of their son, brother, and shining light in their life. She didn't see Remus and Tonks, cold battered bodies on the floor. She didn't see Draco standing with her elder brother, Nathan, watching over the broken body of her father, Nicodemus.

Falling to her knees she let out a whimper as she gathered the front of his robes in her hands, bringing her head down to rest on his chest as she sobbed. His flesh was cold, as her hand touched the skin of his cheek, his eyes shut eternally to the world. He looked so peaceful in death, like he was dreaming. A long gash ran along the other side of his face, his left arm bent in the most oddest of angles.

"No . ." she murmured through her body wracking sobs. "I never- why . . . you can't leave me!" She moaned.

"Eva-" Nathan said. She ignored him.

"I never meant anything . . . you were supposed to be there . . . don't leave . . ."

Her sobs rose into wails, as she gasped for breath. One of her brothers tried to pry her from their fathers robes. But she held on with all her might.

"No! You can't take him!" she all but screamed. Her grip became iron tight, as they became more forceful. "No! No! No! No!"

And then, gently her name was called. She looked up through tearful eyes to see Draco's gray ones staring back at her, as he crouched opposite from her. He stood and walked around to her, his strong but gentle hands, uncurling hers from her fathers robes. Her eyes never leaving his as he pulled her away and wrapped her in his arms.

But her father-

A sob escaped her throat once more and she beat her fists against his chest. Instead of stopping her, he pinned her to him in an embrace, folding her arms in between them as she cried pitifully. It was hopeless.

Her father was dead. One of her brothers was dead. She was surrounded by the dead. They were surrounded by Voldemort's followers, they were hopelessly outnumbered.

She sat in Draco's firm embrace, stilling her tears, and listening to his heartbeat. He was there. She would be alright. The pain in her body was growing as her adrenaline faded, but she didn't care. She didn't care that her right leg felt like it had been shattered. Draco placed a kiss on her head, as Jason and Nathan stood by watching. Their own faces full of grief and tears.

Evangeline realized that this wasn't her own grief to bear. They were feeling what she was feeling. They were her brothers. Shame washed through her.

"I'm sorry-"

"Hush, Angel," Draco said. "You don't need to say anything."

Pressing her lips together, she didn't finish. It wasn't important.

Her eyes landed on Neville, who stood not far from them, blood running down his face as a worried looking Luna tried to clean it up. Neville's eyes were soft as he watched her worry over him. And then his hand rose up to Luna's pale but dirtied cheek. The blond Ravenclaw paused at his touch, her worried eyes wide. Then Neville leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Evangeline averted her eyes at the tender moment. Feeling like she was invading their privacy. Slowly she pulled away from Draco, who had dried blood running down his face under his nose, which looked broken.

"What happened?" she asked alarmed. He looked at her seriously, his eyes darting to each of her injuries, and then finally brushing her tangled dark hair away from her face.

"After the wall exploded, and Fred's death-" Evangeline gasped in horror, "-I tried looking for you, but couldn't find you. Potter and his gang started to get upset that they couldn't find you, got angry and then the spiders came, Weasley screamed like a little girl and they went running."

"But when I woke up- I could see clearly, I wasn't buried all the way," she said with a frown. Draco looked at her sheepishly and and bit ashamed.

**"**I did find you, and began to dig you out. But then a Death Eater showed up and started to attack me," he explained with a scowl. "I fought with him, and the bloody bastard managed to get me all the way down the hall and a flight or two when I realized it. . . my wand flew out of my hand and I tried to-" Draco cleared his throat with a cough, hiding his discomfort, " 'tell' the Death Eater that I was on his side when out of nowhere he went down, and I was punched in the face." His face darkened. "It was Weasley. When I come to, your brother, Nathan is shaking me, asking where you are-"

**"**You left me?" she said with a deathly glare. He avoided looking at her.

**"**I didn't have much choice!"

**"**I woke up, and a spider tried to _eat _me!"

His mouth hung open, his face, if it was any more possible, paled.

**"**I didn't mean to- I am so sorry, if I'd known I would have-"

She began to smile and his stopped, his pale brows knitting together. Then he scowled at her in annoyance.

**"**It's not funny, Angel. You look half dead on your feet, now is not the time to be making a mockery of me."

She pressed her dry lips to his, and pulled back with a chastened look.

**"**I know, I'm sorry, but you looked so . . . humorous." Then she looked back at her father with a sad face, her chest tugging with emotion. Pulling away from Draco, she scrawled to his side and pulled the blanket up over his face. "I can't look at him, not now."

Nathan nodded, as Jason whipped his face with a tattered sleeve.

**"**When did you bury, Micheal?" she asked softly.

**"**We didn't," Nathan replied with a gruff voice, trying not to cry. "Voldemort fed him to his snake."

**"**How do you know?" she asked, feeling ill. Nathan nodded his head at Draco.

**"**He told us."

Evangeline sat staring at her brothers. Then rising up, through the pain in her leg, she limped over to them and wrapped her arms around Nathan's torso. He hugged her back tightly, lifting her into the air, and holding her like she might disappear again.

**"**I'm sorry, Nat," she whispered into his robes. "I never meant for it to happen like this." She meant it too. She never meant for their mother to die, or their father to throw himself into his work. She never meant to be difficult when it came to listening to them, even though they were trying to help. She never meant for any of it.

**"**Don't talk like that, Eva. It's not your fault, it never was," he scolded her. "Try not to run away again, though. Even if that stupid idiot of a brother is helping you."

**"**Hey!" Jason said gruffly, looking miffed.

Evangeline pulled away and took Draco's arm as he supported her. Somewhat timidly Hermione approached them, her wide chocolate brown eyes, full of tears, kept flickering to Draco and then her. Ron stood not far behind her.

**"**Ev, I'm sorry-"

**"**You don't need to apologize-"

**"**Harry's gone to Voldemort."

Draco stiffened next to her. Evangeline nodded mutely.

**"**I knew he would," she said softly. Hermione gave her a puzzled, grief riddled look. "I knew Harry was a Horcrux, and I think, he's known that for a long time."**  
><strong>She glanced at Draco. He looked shocked, and sad, even if Harry was his enemy. But now, all they could do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>So . . . I would've updated sooner, but the day I was going to write this chapter, the computer decided to rebel (die) and I was stuck with pen and paper (my hand hurts). So, after thinking about what I was going to write (which I was super excited about) I've basically finished this story. Although I have yet to finish typing it up (i.e. I'm really lazy), plus I don't want it to end! I've started to watch all the movies and somehow, Evangeline is in them. The last movie, I pictured Evangeline standing there with Draco and their son (that's how bad it is). But I love it.<strong>

**Okay, so I know Draco has gone off the book and movie version, but I couldn't stop myself. He's turned into such a good person that I didn't want Evangeline to be with a total wimp for nothing (he still is a coward), because she is just too amazing of a person. She deserves someone that, how to I put it? "He's no fun at all, and she is, they complete each other" yeah, I paraphrased. So in the end, Draco isn't going to be quite like the movie or book version of himself, I'm sorry. I just can't write him out as a total and complete blithering wussie.**

**And of course, Neville and Luna, so epically cute! I know it wasn't much, but I would feel weird having Ev 'peeping tom'ing on their love life. They're too pure.**

* * *

><p><strong>And to my reviewers:<strong>

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: :) I am indeed improving the suspense with cliffhangers, it almost makes me feel . . . evil!**

**The Mysterious E: Thank you! It was one of my harder chapters to write, it took so flipping long to write it. **

**TheElegantFaerie: What did you think? I know it wasn't much but, I knew once you'd suggested it, that I NEEDED to put some Neville and Luna in here. :)**

**WulfLuvr22: Don't worry, I got this. I will try to update, a lot more.**

**Just one randomgirl: yay! Awesome! Thank you so much!**

**SilverHeart . Death'sEyes . IceSpy: I know. I didn't realize it until now, but I wish that Ev was really a real character in the Harry Potter series. She's just so real now.**

**Trying to Put Pen to Paper: DON'T DIE! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DIE! YOU STILL HAVE TO FINISH THE STORY . . . and then you may die. Just kidding.**

**indigofrisbee: I'm glad your back(HUGE-MONGUS HUG), and by the way, I love your story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, no more dying people. I don't think the hospitals can take it (although they secretly love it). Enjoy your summers (even if its really, really, really, hot) and eat lots of ice cream . . . actually, no ice cream. It's bad for the legs, Lincoln knew it, that's why they got to him (can anyone guess what movie that line is from?). <strong>

**~Ciao**


	24. Chapter 24 This is why we fight

**CHAPTER TWENTYFOUR- This is why, we fight.**

It was silent, as they waited. Even if it wasn't said, Evangeline was sure that everyone knew where Harry was, and what he was doing. What he was doing for them. The only people that seemed to be blissfully unaware were the dead and the families that still grieved. Ginny being among them. Evangeline gave the girl a sympathetic look as she held Draco's hand.

Her right leg had indeed been shattered, but a dose of Skele-grow later and a makeshift cast, and she was about ready to beg for painkillers. Her head had been wrapped, making her look like some dirt covered hippie in ripped up clothing and spattered with blood. She was sure that much of her hair was singed badly from the Fiendfyre, and she looked like crap.

Actually she knew, she looked like crap. Draco kept telling her.

But he didn't look so hot himself. His platinum blond hair was nearly gray from the ash of the fire, his suit was tattered, holes littering his jacket, his pants ripped. His white shirt was a mix of sweat, dirt and dried blood.

His face was scratched up too, his nose, once broken now fixed. But he was not nearly as battered as she was, or felt.

Her brothers sat next to her, heads bowed over their hands, waiting. The end was coming, she could feel it. Whether it was a good or bad end, she did not know. And she dreaded finding the answer. Draco squeezed her hand again, as if reassuring himself from some dark thought in his head. She was well aware of the heated stares of the other students.

"Ev," he whispered suddenly, "what happens if I have to face my parents?"

He sounded like a child, his voice small, eyes wary-

"You do what you think is right, stick by what you believe," she told him seriously. "And if you do have to fight them, I'll be right there."

"But what if, I don't want to fight them?" he asked her challengingly.

"Then you don't," she replied looking down at their hands, "but I will never join Voldemort. Not for you, not for my family, not even to live. I won't watch as _he_burns the world."

"You would rather die?"

"I'd die for something I believed in."

"What do you believe in?"

"Freedom. The right to practice magic, no matter where you come from. No matter your birth, or lineage. Freedom to choose. Freedom to make my own choices," she told him, a fire burning in her eyes. "What do you believe in?"

"I-" he looked troubled. "I don't know what to believe in. But I know that I want to be with you, and if that means to give up everything- I believe in what you believe in."

She snorted, somewhat unimpressed.

"How original," she said dryly. "But it's good enough for me." Evangeline rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes, feeling sleep coming.

She was jerked awake, some time later by Draco jumping to his feet at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice.

"NO!"

Draco helped her to her feet, as they rushed towards the doors. They were surrounded by the survivors of the school, and Voldemort stood before them. His great snake, Nagini, coiled around his feet as he stroked its head with one long white finger.

And then Evangeline saw what she dreaded to see most. The one thing that had kept her up at night. Hagrid stood, a rope around his neck, crying openly with great heaving sobs, as he cradled Harry's unmoving body in his arms.

"No!"

"No!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Ginny's wailing and frantic attempts to run to Harry, were hindered by her father and Ron as she screamed him name. Evangeline let tears roll down her face in silence. She knew that Harry had to die. It still hurt more than she had imagined it would. Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the crowd erupted in screams and insults until Voldemort raised his hands into the air.

"Silence!" he cried and with a bang and flash of light, the air stilled. His thin lips spread into a sneering smile as he addressed them, arrogance laced within his voice. "It is over! Harry Potter is dead!" He laughed and his Death Eaters joined in, although somewhat uncertainly. "Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs!"

She watched as Hagrid sobbed harder, laying Harry on the ground before Voldemort with care, before being yanked back by the rope around his neck.

**"**You see?" Voldemort hissed. "Do you see now, deluded ones. He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

**"**Liar!" Evangeline snarled, breaking through whatever enchantment Voldemort had placed on them with her shaking rage. "He. Beat. You!"**  
><strong>Voldemort's eyes found her in the crowd, and they narrowed dangerously. The spell seemed to have broke as the others raised their voices. A louder bang filled the air and they went silent.

**"**Little Fallon," he sneered, "still alive. My dear Bellatrix was telling me about your father, how he begged her to spare him, how he cowered before her-"

Nathan and Jason began to struggle against the spell, their mouths moving wordlessly as their bodies remained rigid. Voldemort gave them a pleased smile. "And Draco. You're here too," he said acting surprise. "Lucius."

Draco's father stepped forward from the line of Death Eaters and looked at Draco with pleading. He looked haggard, aged and worn.

"Draco," he said. "Come here."

Draco's grip on her hand became iron tight. He trembled and didn't move. Then his mother came forward.

"Draco, come here, sweetheart," she said softly. Evangeline anxiously glanced at Draco. Now was his time to choose. She knew she wouldn't stop him if he went. His mother beckoned, and the students around them stared. Finally Draco, looking distressed, shook his head. Evangeline's eyes widened. His parents looked shocked, and Voldemort looked somewhere between half furious and half pleased. As if Draco's choice now gave him a right to kill him. With a disdainful look he returned to the main topic at hand, his eyes flickering to Evangeline every now and then as he spoke. She noticed that Bellatrix openly glared at her. Draco's parents vanished in the crowd.

"Harry Potter was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," relish in his voice, "killed while trying to save himself-"

Neville ran forward, wand in the air yelling with anger. But Voldemort raised his wand and Neville was jerked towards the ground, his face dragged along the stone as his wand landed in Voldemort's outstretched hand. Luna took a step forward and then stopped herself, her mouth open as if she wanted to say something. The wand in her hand trembled.

"And who is this?" Voldemort hissed softly. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix laughed with delight.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" she said.

"Ay, yes, I remember," said Voldemort looking down at Neville, who was struggling to get to his feet. Evangeline felt sick, he was unarmed. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

**"**So what if I am?" Neville said bravely, his hands curling into fists as he finally stood facing Voldemort.

**"**You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

Draco squeezed her hand, his face devoid of color. She glanced at him, as he seemed to be silently begging Neville to take the offer. She could tell Draco was terrified. She was too.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted and the spell lifted from the crowd, and he was answered with cheers. Voldemort's face twisted with rage and he raised his wand into the air.

Then from one of the shattered windows of Hogwarts towers an object flew out and down into his hands. Evangeline gasped as Voldemort shook out the sorting hat.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts school," said Voldemort. "There will be no more houses. Them emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

Neville went rigid as Voldemort floated the hair over his head and shoved it over his eyes. Then lit the hat on fire. Evangeline lurched forward, wand in the air.

Then Harry stood.

He was _alive_!

Voldemort gave a yell of surprise, as Harry then disappeared. In that same moment Neville broke the body bind curse and ripped the hat from his head. The air filled with bangs, and flashes of light as the battle began again.

Evangeline took off in the direction of Neville, as the half burned boy chased after the retreating snake. They had to kill the snake, to kill Voldemort now. Draco followed after her, throwing jinxes at anyone who got too close. She caught up to Neville, breathing heavily and Draco with her. Around the corner it seemed that Hermione and Ron were egging on the snake as it tried going after Harry.

**"**How are we going to kill it?" she panted, ducking as a spell hit the stone above her head. She flinched sending a curse in the same direction, looking at Neville for instruction. He lifted up what he was holding, and she gave a gasp of surprise.

**"**The sword of Godric Gryffindor!"

**"**But Bellatrix had it-" Draco began, stopping to pull Evangeline out of the way of a curse. Neville nodded.

**"**I pulled it out of the hat," he breathed with an amazed look.

**"**Like a rabbit," she said. He gave her a puzzled look. "Never mind."

**"**We need to get close, at least I do," said Neville, watching as Nagini began to follow Hermione and Ron as they ran past them down the stairs. Evangeline handed Draco her crutches that she didn't really need.

**"**I got it."

Without waiting for their answers she left them and half ran half limped after the great snake. Ducking flashes of light she stopped at the bottom and right as Nagini was about to strike her friends opened her mouth.

**"**_Nagini, stop,_**" **she said in Parseltongue. The snake froze, whipping its head around so suddenly that she stumbled and fell, landing on her back. She stared up at its massive head, feeling more afraid of snakes than she had her entire life.

**"**_Who are you?_**" **the snake hissed, "_Why do you speak like my master?_**"**

She began to crawl backwards up the steps, hoping to bring Nagini closer to Neville.

**"**_You ate my brother,_**" **she replied, as Nagini began to follow. **"**_Remember?"_

**"**_Yesss, the man with pure blood was . . . delicious,_**" **Nagini replied. She glanced over her shoulder. A few more feet . . .

**"**_Yeah, I'm his little sister. Your master doesn't like me very much-"_

**"**_Master despises you, wants to make you ssssssuffer,_**" **Nagini said, rising into the air. Evangeline knew that Nagini was about to strike. "_You are the woman-child that stole his child."_

Evangeline nodded, "_Yep, can't deny it. I took her_."

**"**_And I will give you to my massster, and he will let me feast upon your flesh,_**" **Nagini said, rising and then coming down at her with bared fangs. She screamed.

Neville's yell filled the air as he leaped from behind the wall and brought the sword down on Nagini's neck, severing it. The head fell to Evangeline's right, as the body twitched and fell at her feet.

Draco was at her side, helping her to her feet as Neville gazed wide eyed at the snake's head.

**"**I'd never thought I'd say this, but, thanks Longbottom," Draco said. Neville looked up surprised.

**"**Uh, no problem, Malfoy."

Draco turned to her, stern and half crazed looking with his hair everywhere.

**"**Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

**"**It's not like I try to strike up conversations with mega-snakes all the time, Draco," she said sarcastically. Draco growled and covered her mouth with his. Despite the fact that there were spells being fired around them, screams in the air, and a rather green looking Neville watching, she found that it was a very good kiss. He held her face with both his hands as she all but melted. Even though he was covered in dirt and blood he still tasted like . . . mint. Her hands found their way into his hair, and his tongue-

A loud cough brought her back and she looked at Neville curiously.

**"**Yes?" she asked all too innocently.

**"**I don't think I'm ever going to recover," Neville said. "And this isn't exactly the time."

As if on cue, the wall near them exploded and Hermione dashed by them, Ron at her heels. As Ron passed he yelled over his shoulder: "I don't know why Ev, but I still think it's bloody disgusting!"

**"**You're just jealous!" she yelled after him.

Draco grabbed her hand as Death Eater's began running up the stairs after them.

**"**When you put it like that-" he said between breaths. He shot a spell over his shoulder. "-it really doesn't sound right."

**"**Really?- _Expelliarmus!-_I didn't think about- _Reducto!_-it that way!" she said with a cheeky grin. They entered the Great Hall where the brunt of the battle was taking place. Harry was dueling Voldemort at its very center. Evangeline's eyes locked on Greyback and she ran at him.

Now was her chance.

A chance to get back at him.

To prove that she wasn't just some little piece of meat that he could hurt and get away with. Draco yelled her name but she lost him in the crowd of fighting witches and wizards.

**"**_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

Greyback flew through the air, hitting the stone wall and falling to the floor as she came upon him. He picked himself up, glaring at her through his ratty matted hair. When he saw it was her, he rolled his shoulders, a grin spreading on his face.

**"**Good. I wanted to see you again," he leered. "Wanted to taste your blood-"

She shot a curse at him. Then another. He blocked them with increasing exhaustion, as she screamed away, waving her wand like a mad woman. But he put up a good fight. He shot a curse at her, and she ducked, jumping as he shot another one. Quickly she stood and-

**"**_Petrificus totalus!_**" **her mind screamed, her lips unmoving. The force of her spell blasted from the end of her 'borrowed' wand, blowing her hair back and hitting Greyback. He froze with a sneer on his face, unmoving.

She grinned, chest rising up and down rapidly. She was almost done. Almost there-

**"**Angel," Draco said from behind her. She turned, and in the mass of duelers Draco took his wand and pointed it at Greyback. He stood next to her, "you should let him live. Killing isn't you, show mercy."

She frowned. Mercy?

But he was right. She couldn't kill Greyback. She had always known that in the back of her mind, despite her frequent curses.

**"**But that doesn't mean I have to," Draco said, eyes hard and unforgiving. The curse left the tip of his wand and hit Greyback right in-between his eyes. Evangeline's eyes widened. Greyback toppled over, still unmoving, but dead.

Voldemort's scream filled the air, and they both turned. Watching as Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix. The woman's body fell to the floor as Voldemort turned on Harry, eyes full of rage.

**"**It's just you and me now," Harry said. "Nobody help. This is between me, and him."

Evangeline, who had been marching forward, stopped in her tracks as Harry leveled a stern stare on her. She bit the inside of her cheek, tasting the iron of her blood, before Draco grabbed her hand and pulled back into the crowd. All she could do was watch.

A small part of her hoped that someone would jump in, in case Harry lost ground and Voldemort got the upper hand. But everyone stood with wide eyes at the edges, wands held at their sides as the rest of Voldemort's Death Eaters ran from the room, those that were alive.

Draco squeezed her hand, pulling her next to him as tightly as possible. This was it.

**"**There's no more Horcrux's. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good . . ."

**"**One of us?" spat Voldemort. His face curled up in anger, her body taut as he glared at Harry. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

**"**Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

Voldemort snarled at Harry. "You can't touch them, Riddle, you won't be able to kill any of them again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people-"

**"**But you did not!"

**" **- I meant to. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, do you, Riddle?"

**"**_You dare-_**"**

Harry smirked at Voldemort in such a way that it reminded her of the boy standing next to her. Voldemort bristled

**"**Is it love?" he sneered.

**"**Yes. The most powerful form of magic there is."

"Did love save Dumbledore? Did it save your pathetic friends? When I now have the most powerful weapon in the world?" he asked.

**"**Your weapon? It was never yours," Harry said.

**"**What is this?"

**"**Think, Riddle, think. Dumbledore owned the Elder wand, and then he was disarmed by Malfoy, then Snape killed him-"

**"**Severus was the owner of the wand, I killed him, now it is mine," Voldemort snapped.

**"**Snape killed Dumbledore, because he asked him to," Harry said.

**"**Lies! He was loyal to me."

**"**Not after you killed my mother, he was never yours," Harry said. "Aren't you listening? Malfoy was the one who disarmed Dumbledore that night." Voldemort was glaring at Harry, his chest rising up and down.

**"**It was never yours, Riddle. The true master of the Elder wand was Draco Malfoy." Blank shock showed on Voldemort's face, and his snake eyes found Draco in the crowd. They narrowed. Gasps had filled the air and Draco gripped her hand with more force. He seemed to shrink in the spotlight for once. Voldemort looked as if he was considering killing Draco right then and there but Harry kept talking.

**"**But at Malfoy manor," he said. "I overpowered Draco, and took his wand." Harry twitched the hawthorn wand that used to be Draco' 's eyes followed the movement closely. His rapid breathing and eyes showed that at any moment he would finally snap.

His plans. All his carefully made plans were coming down around him and he just couldn't take it.

**"**So it all comes down to this, doesn't it," whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know that its last master was disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder wand."

At that exact moment the sun burst over the horizon, the red crimson rays of early morning light bathed the broken and shattered hall. It covered everyone, and for a fraction of a second, Evangeline thought she saw fire forming between Harry and Voldemort. The tension in the air was so palatable that everyone held their breath as two voices filled the air:

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The spells banged through the air, the green light of Voldemort's spell meeting the red of Harry's. And then, the Elder wand was flying through the colored air towards Harry as Voldemort fell backwards. Harry lifted his hand and caught the wand. The true master of the Elder wand. He stood with two wand in his hand, over the body of Voldemort as it curled in upon itself. Shrinking with small snaps, and puffs of air until the body disintegrated into a fine white powder in a mess of tattered black robes.

Killed by his own rebounded curse.

It was silent for a moment. No one seemed to understand it. Not yet. But then, the hall filled with yells and roars of triumph. Evangeline ran at Harry and along with Ron and Hermione swept Harry into a hug. They were joined by Neville, Luna, the Weasley's, McGonagall, Hagrid. Tears ran down her face as she grinned at Harry with relief.

But they weren't the only ones that wanted to congratulate the boy that had lived . . . twice. Evangeline disentangled herself from the screaming, smiling, and laughing students. The teachers, the Aurors, the families, that had all converged on Harry. She found Draco standing off near the doors of the hall, looking uncertain. She grabbed his hand.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said in a small voice.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I- I'm not sure."

Evangeline smiled and pulled him into a hug. Embracing him, relaxing in the feel of his strong arms around her, his chin just resting on the top of her head.

"It's over," she whispered.

The day, was not though. Bodies were moved, families mourned and thanked Harry as he wandered the hall and parts of the corridor outside. Across the country the news was spreading. Jason was arranging for her to visit St. Mungos for her injuries and wouldn't hear anything against it. Nathan was taking her father home to be buried next to their mother.

She stood next to Draco staring out at the destroyed grounds of Hogwarts. The Quidditch pitch was burned to the ground, Hagrids hut was only a burnt out structure. The grass was pitted with spots of black, some still smoking. The bodies were gone, but the stains were still there.

"What now, what's next?" she asked, not particularly wanting an answer. "It feels so surreal."

"It's kind of nice, actually," Draco said from beside her. "I no longer have to worry that someone wants to kill you or take you from me."

Evangeline raised her brow, but didn't say anything. Harry had disappeared some time ago along with Hermione and Ron. She wasn't upset that they didn't come get her. They would always be friends. Jason came up behind them and put his hands on both of their shoulders. Draco tensed up, paling.

Evangeline smiled at him.

"Ready to hit the sick people place?" he asked good naturedly. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a choice do I, Jace?"

"Nope. Come along, children," he stepped between them and went down the crumbling steps. Draco stared after him with a look of seriousness.

"He's never going to like me, is he?"

Evangeline snorted, letting Draco help her down the steps since her leg was in bad shape. "He doesn't not like you, Draco. He likes teasing you, because you make it so easy." Draco nodded with a sigh and they stopped to look at each other for a moment.

"You want to go out on a date with me?" he asked suddenly. Evangeline blinked, momentarily shocked by the random request.

"Uh, we are dating . . ."

"No. I mean, like a real date. I haven't taken you on a real date," he said, then a smirk spread over his face. "I am, a gentleman."

"Sure."

Draco paused, looking confused. "Was that a sure to the date, or a sure to-" Evangeline leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned into him. He readily wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss with fervor. She pulled away with a smile.

"Yes."

"How does Friday sound? I'll pick you up from St. Mungos . . ." he said, somewhat dazed. She brushed his blond hair away from his eyes, playing with the frayed edges of his battered suit.

"Hm, that sounds great, Draco," she replied. He grinned at her, and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her through the courtyard. Evangeline laughed the whole way. It felt good to finally feel peace.

* * *

><p><strong>A few more chapters, nothing much, stick around. I know I took some liberties on these last couple of chapters. Hopefully they weren't too terrible. Yay! Voldy is moldy!<strong>

**Reviewers: _WulfLuvr22, TheElegantFaerie, indigofrisbee, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, LadyAK. _Thank you sooooo much for your reviews! I'm writing the next chapter as I type to you all here, so don't worry. I'll post soon!**

**~Ciao**


	25. Chapter 25 Nineteen Years Later

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE (Nineteen years later)**

One date turned into five dates. Five dates, into ten. Until finally, he asked her to marry him. And it turned out to be one of the best choices he ever made. Life wasn't perfect, he knew that it usually never was, but he was happy. She was happy.

Draco woke silently, his eyes opening slowly in the semi darkness of their room. Pulled from dreams of the beginning of his wonderful, crazy, future. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he sat up, looking down at his sleeping wife, her full lips parted slightly as she breathed. His fingers brushed her black hair off her face - she looked so peaceful.

The scars on her neck were hardly visible anymore. The faint white lines blending in with her pale skin. His eyes hungrily roamed over her body, and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, as to not wake her. She was never a morning person anyways.

Rising from their bed, he hissed silently as his bare feet hit the cold floor, he went to their closet and pulled out a suit. Laying it across the back of the vanity chair.

Today was the day.

A red leather bound book caught his eye, lying on his wife's vanity. Draco glanced back at her sleeping form, she hadn't moved. So he picked up the leather bound book and sat at the edge of the bed. He recognized this book.

Emblazoned on the front in gold letters read the word: **"**_Memories"._It had been a gift from the Potter's the Christmas after the war had ended. Evangeline had been thrilled, and used the book often. The photo album served as a journal to her in some ways.

He opened the cover and there on the first page was a picture of his wife, Potter, Granger, and Weasley along with himself (although he looked uncomfortable) smiling up at the camera. How young they had looked! His wife was held up by crutches, white gauze wrapped around her head, she looked a little worse for wear - then she winked. A smile touched his face. It was taken just days after the battle.

Flipping the page he came to the photo of her and Verity, dancing around the yard in summer dresses. His mother was holding a cake in the background. Verity's third birthday. The younger image of him ran across the photo, chasing both girls.

Then there they were. He was kneeling in front of her on her nineteenth birthday, asking her to marry him. Tears glittered in her blue eyes as she kissed him. He slid the diamond ring onto her fourth finger as her brother, Nathan, clapped him on the back. Beside the picture was his wife's neat, but elegant handwriting.

"_One of the best days of my life"._

He touched the ink with his fingers, heart swelling as he flipped the page. The picture had been taken not long after their engagement. She was standing outside of Weasley's Wizarding Weezes, an arm around George Weasley's shoulders hold a small blue vial.

Her smile couldn't be more radiant, her engagement ring glittering on her finger. Above them was a gold banner with writing: MAGICAL EXPLODING POTIONS, A NEW LOOK FOR THE OLD YOU!

Then the vial exploded and the two disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. When it finally cleared they were bent over laughing. Evangeline had taken on a job there, working as a partner in the joke shop with the remaining Weasley twin. She loved it, and that's all he cared about.

The next picture was of him, playing Wizards Chess with his brother-in-law as his muggle wife helped him cheat. Somehow, although it didn't surprise him, the woman was a genius. It helped that Jason had no idea how to play chess.

Then, a picture of their wedding. They were dancing together looking at each other as if no one else was around. Her white dress hugged her curves and flowed to the ground elegantly. Her neckline was wide circled neck, embroidered with dainty pearls. Her sleeves from her shoulders to her wrists. She looked so . . . radiant, so divine. Her blue eyes sparkled, her black hair shinned-

A pair of slender arms wrapped around his bare chest. He shivered as soft lips pressed against his back until coming to a stop at the base of his ear. She breathed in deeply.

"That- was one of the best days of my life," she purred looking down at the photo, her eyes glued to his dancing younger self. "And that night," she added as an afterthought. She giggled as he shivered when she kissed his neck. "-and last night."

"Remember Jason's face face when we told him that-"

"- we made love for the first time on our wedding night?" she finished coyly. Draco could feel the blush covering his cheeks, hers too. "I don't think he appreciated that."

"He did ask, in a way," Draco reminded her, flipping the page and trying to concentrate on the photos. She suddenly laughed.

"I remember that! My obsession with jello," she said fondly. It was a picture of her in their kitchen, the counters covered with bowls upon bowls of jello, a spoon in her mouth as she modeled her bulging belly to him. A challenging look on her face. Draco remembered it clearly. He had come home from his job at the Ministry, having finally become an Auror, and found his pregnant wife indulging herself.

"When I came home, I'd thought you had lost it," he said. She scoffed.

"St. Mungos has good jello, I never realized how much I loved it until I left," she said flipping the page. She smiled down at the picture, fingers brushing across the image of their son cooing up at a tired image of her. His fingers were wrapped around one of hers. She looked utterly exhausted, but still beautiful. He entered the picture then, kissing her and then the top of their son's head. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

"One of the worst and best of my life," he murmured. The next few pages were of their son. His first birthday, first Christmas, first broom, sitting on his old grandfather's lap, sitting on Draco's shoulders. . . and then another picture of his wife pregnant.

"Oooh, I do not look happy," she commented. Indeed, she did not. Glaring up at the camera, she looked like she wanted to kill. Their son was sitting in a chair reading as she seemed to be trying to tell the camera something.

"Was that the time that he tried to blow up the cat?" he asked.

"Most likely."

They flipped the page, it was of their second child, a little girl. Libra Lacerta Malfoy. Evangeline looked tired again, but smiled as their son kissed his baby sister's cheek, he was smiling at her. His wife sighed.

"My baby girl."

He flipped the page. Verity was grinning next to a tall dark haired man. He had one pierced ear, his hair gelled into a soft looking mohawk, wearing a leather jacket. Verity's eyes were ringed with dark makeup, her ears were pierced, and she wore a leather jacket as well. The one and only constant thing about her was the trademark black curls that she refused to cut or dye.

"Ver and Derrek," she said. Draco grunted and shut the book. "You'll have to accept him, Draco. He's marrying Verity." He stood up and set the red bound book back on her vanity. He looked back at her.

The gray bed sheets were wrapped around her her bare chest as she gazed at him with dark hooded eyes. He approached her, pulling her against him as he kissed her. Her hands wound in his hair as he bit her lip.

She pulled away gasping for air. "Draco-"

"We've got time," he growled, pushing her back into the bed and covering her mouth with his.

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies for the lateness! I was at girls camp for five days, and the past two months have been hectic! One more chapter to go! <strong>

**To my reviewers:**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I am glad you liked the last chapter! **

**TheElegantFaerie- If I haven't written it into the story, Draco does reconcile with his parents and they accept Ev. Sorry for the wait!**

**Guest- haha! "Moldeysnort", very awesome!**

**Guest2- again, sorry for the wait! Next chapter will be posted next, and I am so sad it's the last! :(**

**I'm a little unhappy with this chapter, but I love the memory parts. I find that if I go back and read my previous work I am dissatisfied with it. So maybe I'll come back to this story and revamp it, or maybe I will finally get myself a beta reader. :P**

**~Ciao**


	26. Chapter 26 The End

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX- The End**

"Dad," his son Scorpius said from the doorway of their bedroom hours later, "mum's driving." Draco turned to look at his son. His son looked like a younger version of himself, but he had his mothers eyes. And right now they were filled with fear.

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'll be right down, Scorp," he said. His son nodded and disappeared down the hall. He straightened his tie and gave himself a once over in the mirror.

He looked good for a man of thirty-six. Having raised three children (one being his cousin) and lived with a jello obsessed wife, who for the life of her, couldn't drive in Britain because, "everything is on the wrong side of the blasted road".

He left the room, heading downstairs. The walls of the mansion were so much more alive. It was a warm place now, it was bright and cheerful. After his parents had decided to move to a place much warmer than Britain, they had inherited the mansion. Evangeline had promptly began 'remodeling'.

The floors had warm carpets, the wall had bright paintings. Somehow she had managed to get the place looking happy for once. Slytherin house symbols were no longer a predominant part of the decor. They were still there, but not in a way that it screamed Slytherin.

Being married to Evangeline also meant going to the Weasley burrow every year. Mostly at Christmas. He didn't particularly like it, but it was growing on him. And Scorpius and Libra loved it. He also had to endure it when Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter came over every so often. But if it made her happy, it was fine with him.

He would never admit it, but, he actually liked her friends. Draco would never be chummy with them, but he didn't mind being around them.

Draco went out the doors, and down the steps to where the black muggle car they owned waited in the drive. Scorpius, who had yet to get in, ran a finger across his throat and crossed his fingers.

Draco shot him a warning look as his wife rolled down the passenger side window and leaned over so that her head appeared.

"Hop in, we're running late."

"Angel-"

"Draco, we're _not_having this discussion now. If you wanted to drive you would have gotten here sooner." He sighed and got in, fastening his seat belt and gripping the door for dear life. He looked over at her, as she fiddled with the controls.

She hadn't aged much in the past nineteen years. She had a few gray hairs but she still looked young. Such was the luck of magical blood. The tips of her hair were dyed orange today.

Draco looked back at his children, who like him, gripped anything they could find. Libra was three years younger that Scorpius and upset that she couldn't go to Hogwarts yet. Her black hair was hiding her face as she sulked. Libra had gotten his eyes.

Evangeline put the car in drive, and they shot forward, then slammed to a stop. Scorpius and Libra screamed in the backseat.

**"**Whoops," she laughed nervously. "Wrong pedal." She eased forward and the car rolled forward and down the lane smoothly. They kept silent as she concentrated, pulled onto the main road and smiled.

**"**Mum," Scorpius said nervously from the back. "Can dad drive?" Her blue eyes flashed up to the rear view mirror.

**"**You want dad to drive?"

He nodded.

**"**Sorry, sweetie."

Scorpius slumped in his seat, looking a little green as they sped down the road, towards London.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

The train station was as he remembered it. Bustling with muggles trying to board trains, and get to their destinations. It had taken him a long time to change after the war. it wasn't just a flip the switch and now he's a muggle loving wizard. He had after all grown up under his father's ideology, and beliefs. But now he could say he viewed muggles a whole lot differently.

Even that Hermione Gran- Weasley, who tried to pass the house elf act that would give them more rights. He'd accepted that, even though the act never passed. But right now his daughter was clinging to his arm with wide curious eyes that reminded him so much of Evangeline's curious nature. Scorpius was pushing a trolley ahead of them, making his way to the pillar that the signs 9 and 10 hung from either side.

Evangeline put her hand on Scorpius's shoulders and leaned down to his ear.

**"**Just run straight at that wall, and we'll meet you on the other side," she said in an encouraging tone. His son glanced at him with a small frown before following his mother's advice. The blond boy ran at the wall and at the last second where it seemed like he might just hit it, he passed through the brick completely.

Draco took Evangeline's hand, and together with Libra, ran at the wall. It was like passing through a veil. But once on the other side Draco could see the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express, and memories came rushing back. Some bitter, some sweet.

He led his son away so that they could load his trunk and owl, before they silently went back to Evangeline and Libra. But another persons was standing next to his wife and the two were talking excitedly.

**"**Draco!" the blond woman greeted in a friendly manner.

**"**Hello, Luna," he replied, a smile forming on his lips. Luna hadn't let the war age her from the dreamy girl she was in Hogwarts. She still had the long hair, dreamy eyes, and still wore those radish earings. Only now, she had a small daughter that resembled her, standing before them, who also was going to Hogwarts for her first time. Except this little girl also resembled her father, with his dark hair.

**"**And how is Neville?" he asked. Luna beamed at him.

**"**He's at Hogwarts, preparing for the year. He wanted to be here to see, Letty off, but he couldn't make it," Luna explained.

**"**Oh," Evangeline murmured with slight disappointment. "Well, let Neville know we would like to see him again."

**"**I will," Luna said, and then walked away with Letty towards the train. Draco turned to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. Then she turned to Scorpius, an arm wrapped around Libra's shoulders as she cried into her mother's pants.

**"**All set, sweetie?"

Scorpius looked like he wanted to tell her to stop calling him 'sweetie', but just nodded instead. "Yes, mum."

**"**You be good this year and get good grades, and for heavens sake, don't do anything I wouldn't do," she added. Draco almost laughed at her advice, almost.

Scorpius gave her a skeptical look. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, and hugged her tightly. Then he pulled away and turned to him.

Ever since he had been born Draco had been very nervous about being a father. He didn't want to be like his father, he didn't want his son to end up like him. But after countless times of being reassured by Evangeline, and having Scorpius hug him, definitely made him know that he had succeeded in not being his father.

**"**Bye, Dad," Scorpius said.

**"**Take care of yourself, Scorp," he told his son. Then he pulled away and looked at him sternly.

"Slytherin, Scorp. Slytherin," he said in a lowered voice so that Evangeline wouldn't hear.

The long running argument in their home had been which house their son would be placed into. Although houses no longer really mattered at Hogwarts, it still was fun to bet on where Scorpius would be placed. Evangeline was convinced that he would be in Gryffindor. Draco naturally wanted him in Slytherin. So, Scorpius had dealt with both, and knew that one parent would be left disappointed. At this point, Draco was sure that Scorpius just wanted to be put in Hufflepuff to spite them.

**"**Dad," Scorpius moaned, "I know."

Draco nodded and looked up when Evangeline poked him in the ribs. His eyes traveled across the station, and the gathered families only to land on a small group of people that he knew well.

Harry Potter stood with his family, his wife Ginny and their three children, James, Albus and Lily. Beside them stood Ron Weasley and his wife Hermione with their two children, Rose and Hugo.

Despite him marrying their friend, his relationship with the golden trio had never really blossomed. Evangeline did invite them over for dinner and Christmas, but Draco had never really been 'mates' with them. But they did get along well after countless years of visits.

He nodded in their direction, knowing that right now, he just wanted to be there to send his son off, and that they would have time later to greet each other. Evangeline waved to them happily and then turned back to Scorpius.

**"**You be nice to Rosie, Scorp," she warned. "No more teasing."

**"**Mum!"

**"**But do try and get better grades than her, I'd like to hear Hermione gripe," she said with an evil looking smile. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

**"**Draco! Ev!" a bright voice called through the noise ridden air. They turned and saw Verity approach them with a gob-smacked looked Derrik in tow. Her black hair was pulled back into a series of tight braids along the side of her head, and left loose around her neck. Her eyes were dark with eyeliner and eyeshadow, and she sported a new piercing on her right ear. Luckily she had the sense not to tattoo her skin with large ugly pictures.

She hugged Evangeline, who shot him a warning look as Derrik approached him and shook his hand.

**"**Scorp!" Verity squealed, pulling him into a tight hug, "look at you! Going off to Hogwarts. My little nephew is all grown up!"

**"**I'm not your nephew, Ver," Scorpius grumbled.

She sniffed playfully and then hugged Draco.

**"**Just wanted to see him off, it is a big day after all," she told him. The engine's whistle filled the air and for a moment Scorpius looked panicked. His mother pulled him into a tight hug and ran her hand over his head and down his arms. It was a reassuring for them both. Evangeline, despite all her protests, had been dreading this moment for months. He saw it in the way she meticulously got Scorpius's school supplies, ordered his robes, cooked his meals in the last few weeks. The way she hugged him even longer each day.

**"**Off you go then, Scorp," she said motioning for him to get on the train. "And don't forget to write, every day."

**"**I love you, mum," Scorpius said before getting onto the train and disappearing in the crowd of bustling students. Evangeline let out a muffled cry and Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders, Libra still clinging to her legs and peering at the train to try and get a glimpse of her brother.

Then Scorpius reappeared leaning out a compartment window, waving his hands towards them as the last whistle filled the air. Draco waved as the train began to pull out of the station, and he felt Evangeline almost pull away but she stopped herself, and settled for blowing their son kisses as the train pulled away.

When the train finally pulled out of the station, and the families began to leave, Verity and Derrik said their goodbyes, and their family of three went back out to the car. Draco got in the drivers seat, putting the key into the ignition.

**"**He's so grown up now," Evangeline sighed. "And he'll grow up more."

**"**Scorp will be alright," Draco reassured her, gripping her hand tightly in his. Libra sniffled in the back, and he sent her a smile. "Don't worry, Lib. He'll be home for Christmas."

She nodded her head, her hair bouncing in its pony tail. Libra whipped her tears and offered him a hopeful smile.

"Just think of all the trouble our son will cause," Evangeline said almost gleefully. Draco groaned. She smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Ready to go home, Libbie?" she asked their daughter. Libra smiled brightly at them.

"Yes, mommy," she replied. "Can I write a letter to Scorp too?"

"Of course," she said. Draco smiled and pulled away from the station. The next few years would certainly not be dull, and full of excitement. And he wouldn't change it for the world.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! The sweet and bitter end! I hope that you all enjoyed this story. Because I have enjoyed writing it. And yes, I gave Neville and Luna a daughter, Letty Longbottom. And gave Draco another child. Hope that wasn't too audacious of me.<strong>

** Forever a devoted writer, and aspiring artist, _filimeala_.**

**~Ciao**


End file.
